


DC Girls Preferences/Imagines/One shots

by Necessary_Chaos



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, Scenario, Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 54,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necessary_Chaos/pseuds/Necessary_Chaos
Summary: A compilation of scenarios with the ladies of the DC Universe! I'll add characters as soon as they're requested by enough people!The scenarios can be fluff, smut (though the gender will have to be specified) and so on! Aside from the smut, this is not limited to gender, so welcome everyone!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Male Reader, Barbara Gordon/Reader, Black Canary/Reader, Cassandra Cain/Male Reader, Cassandra Cain/Reader, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Male Character(s), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader, Harley Quinn/ Male Reader, Harley Quinn/ reader, Jessica Cruz/Male Reader, Jessica Cruz/Reader, Killer Frost/Male Reader, Killer Frost/Reader, Raven/Male reader, Raven/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 171





	1. Requests!

We'll have a "wave one" of characters, a starting point for now

*More characters will be here if enough people ask for them, whether it's comics, movies or videogames, they'll be here! (But only DC though)

These are gender neutral, so everyone can read them, although you'll have to specify the gender if you want a smut one shot ;)

Other than that, feel free to leave your request (scenario) here!


	2. First wave (characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know the first eight ladies to get scenarios!

**-Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira)**

**-Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz)**

**-Black Canary (Dinah Lance)**

**-Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel)**

**-Raven (Rchel Roth)**

**-Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln from Assault on Arkham)**

**-Orphan (Cassandra Cain)**

**-Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)**


	3. Your backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already know the ladies in the story, but what about yourself? THere's a different backstory for each!

**Diana of Themyscira:** You are a metahuman working as a firefighter in the city she patrols

**Jessica Cruz:** You are a Blue Lantern, one of the few humans to be chosen. You live in the planet Odym under Saint Walker's wing

**Dinah Lance:** You work as a bartender and sometimes play the piano of a popular bar in Star City

**Harleen** **Quinzel** **:** You are part of the Gotham City Police Department, though relatively new, you try your best to actually help the city

**Rachel Roth:** You are a magic-user particularly fond of Voodoo magic, employing your abilities for the occasional mischief

**Louise Lincoln:** You are a psychiatrist working in Arkham Asylum, where she was put after an unpleasant run with the Batman

**Cassandra Cain:** Not by choice, but you are a henchman for the various villains of Gotham. You are in it for the money, as your sister has fallen ill and the treatment requires the cash. You may work for the villains, but have never actually killed someone

**Barbara Gordon:** You are a student at Gotham Academy, in the same class as her. You two sometimes have a friendly competition


	4. Your first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time you laid eyes upon her, what was it like?

**_ Diana of Themyscira/ Wonder woman _ **

As a firefighter, your job requires you to constantly put yourself in danger in order to save those who need it

You never really felt it was that deadly, until one special day, you were saving a kid who was on the third floor. With her in your arms, you made your way to the window but an explosion blocked your way out and sent you flying back

The fire was devastating everything that remained in the room, so you ran out and kept trying to avoid the fire. It was getting difficult to breathe, the smoke was making it hard to see as well

Your options were running out, but suddenly, a window could be seen in the distance and acting out of pure instinct, you ran towards it with your grip on the unconscious kid tightening

Jumping through the window before the fire got you, you just closed your eyes and turned around so only you could feel the impact, not the kid

But it never came, instead, you found yourself in the arms of someone, someone who had caught you in mid-air

You saw what might as well be an angel. This woman dressed as an ancient warrior, yet gentle in the way she carried you

And that smile, you could tell she was proud just by looking at her

"Are you alright?"

_** Jessica Cruz/ Green Lantern ** _

The Green Lantern Corps is one of the universe's greatest peacekeeping forces. However, they would sometimes face enemies that would make them ask for the aid of another corps

This was one of those cases

Hal Jordan, along with rookie Jessica Cruz was visiting the planet Odym, home to one of the most powerful lantern corps, the blue ones

Needless to say, Jessica was in awe of the planet, its beauty and peace, this place was truly the temple of hope

Jordan, on the other hand, found her reaction quite amusing, and for a good reason

"Breathtaking, isn't it?"

The voice of her mentor interrupted her train of thought as she looked at him, slowly regaining her composure

"It is, I...wow"

Hal chuckled at this, as this place was already making an impact on his protégé

"I know..."

It didn't take long for a couple of figures to make themselves the highlight of the landscape. Surrounded by blue energy and floating as they waited for them

"There they are" Jordan finally said

They flew towards the figures slowly. Jessica was still astonished by the planet, but when she finally landed eyes on the people waiting for them, she found an even bigger surprise:

One of the blue lanterns was human

"Saint Walker, it is great to see you again"

Hal said once they reached the ground safely, landing in front of the lanterns waiting for them

The lantern smiled and nodded

"The feeling is mutual, friend"

Then, he directed his attention to Jessica

"I see you brought a new member. Welcome to Odym, my name is Saint Walker and this here..."

He signaled at his companion

"...is Y/N L/N"

"We welcome you with open arms, green lanterns"

You finally spoke, a smile to reinforce that statement. While both lanterns thanked your kindness, Jessica couldn't bring herself to speak, seeing a human being part of a core other than green was... unusual, to say the least

"I understand you wish to discuss something with Ganthet and Sayd?"

"I do, it's important"

Walker nodded, then he looked at his fellow lantern

"Y/N, please make Jessica feel at home while I tend to this"

"Certainly"

Jessica was yet again surprised by this, already feeling nervous as to how to proceed. She looked at Hal, who smirked and gave her a thumbs up

And this lantern wasn't much for jokes, so she knew it would be alright

Then, she saw your hand reaching out for her

"I've noticed you were left speeches by this planet. Would you like me to give you a tour?"

Jessica stared at you for a moment, there was something about this situation that was overwhelming, but being in your company made her so calm, even confident

And so, with a smile of her own, she took your hand

"I'd love to"

_** Dinah Lance/ Black Canary ** _

"Here you go. Thanks"

You handed the money to the taxi driver, paying for the service before leaving the car, now standing in front of the bar you worked at

Without further due, you entered the place and found nobody inside. Of course not, it was still too early for people to arrive, but you had been called early by your boss

"Psst, Y/N. Behind the curtain"

You heard your coworker calling out for you on the other side of the room, right behind the stage for the artists to perform at late night

Once backstage, you found a couple of co-workers as well as the owner of the bar and a new face. She was a young blonde, twenty by the looks of it

She had a figure and a smile that was guaranteed not to be forgotten

When the boss saw you, he smiled and all eyes were on you now

"Ah, there they are! Dinah, I want you to meet Y/N, bartender and occasional pianist here"

"Impressive," She remarked with a smile directed at you

"Thanks" You answered feeling quite flattered

Your boss walked towards you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders

"Y/N. This here is Dinah Lance, she can do just about anything, but will be covering up as our newest singer. Believe me, you haven't heard anything like her before"

The boss was a strict man when it came to talent, so hearing that from him was not something to be taken lightly

"Is that so?"

You asked with a more daring tone this time and made the blonde smile confidently

"I don't mean to brag...but yeah"

"Here, why don't you try playing a song with her?" Asked your boss while practically dragging you to the piano

Once you sat down, you looked at Dinah, who was just as excited as you were to play

"Any suggestions?"

She thought about it for a while and then a song finally came to her mind

"What about Fly Me to the Moon?"

You were taken back by her choice. Not many felt attracted to the classics anymore, she just kept adding more points in her favor

"Great choice, lady"

She answered by placing a tender hand on your shoulder

"Please, just call me Dinah"

While surprised at first, you nodded before proceeding to play the song on the piano, Dinah's voice was nothing to scoff at, and it was almost distracting sometimes, but you being a professional, it wasn't hard to keep track of yourself

It was an unforgettable moment for everyone involved, especially you two

If you liked your job before, now there was no doubt you loved it

**Ha** _**rleen Quinzel/ Harley Quinn** _

There was another riot in the city, a bunch of criminals had just escaped prison thanks to one of those supervillains that plagued Gotham. Such a dangerous city to protect

And yet, there you were, badge and everything, patrolling with your partner and about to face danger

Once your shared vehicle stopped, you knew your life wasn't guaranteed anymore, but then again, that was every other night in Gotham. So you stepped out with your partner and saw the scene you two had rolled into:

The city's street was on fire, vehicles turned upside down, broken glass on the floor and even some blood. What the hell happened here?

"Hey pigs, get roasted!"

A voice called you out from the distance, that's when you spotted a man in a hood and mask holding a Molotov cocktail and throwing it to your car

"Look out!" Your partner yelled and you both managed to get out of the impact zone in time

As soon as you regained your composure, you saw the delinquent run away from you, something that you wouldn't allow just like that

"Hey, get back here!"

Being the first of the two cops to recover from that attack, you immediately chased after him

"Y/N, wait!" You heard your partner call out for you, but you nearly had the man

Or at least that's what you thought

When you finally caught up with him at the end of the alley, you tackled him to the ground

"You are under arrest" You stated, but then realized something

There was a crowd surrounding you two, a crowd of masked clowns

"Are you going to arrest all of us, huh?"

Another one of them said, with a gun pointed at you

"Now leave him alone" With his pistol, he motioned you to get back

Reluctantly, you complied, but before anything life-threatening could happen, a voice made itself known

"Alrighty, boys, what do you have for me?" It was a female, eager voice

The gang stepped aside, making way for someone who had to be the leader. She had clown makeup as well, wearing an elaborated black and red costume and pigtails that were dyed at the end

So this was the clown girl everyone was talking about. Even then, your face remained the same

She had a grin on her face when she saw your partner finally catch up to you, but when she focused on you, that expression changed drastically

She was shocked, scared even. But why? What did you do to get her so impacted?

"...Y/N? Is that you?"

The fact alone that she knew your name was a big red flag for you, but the way she said it, it brought memories

Memories of that childhood of yours, but most importantly, memories of your favorite person to spend it with. That young, joyful blonde that just loved to spend time with you

That child who was now in front of you, leading a riot

"Harley?"  
  


_** Rachel Roth/Raven ** _

The doors closed after you exited the building, another successful heist, with the guards too scared to even go after you

It was honestly quite fun to see their reactions to their guns being turned to snakes

Just as you were walking out the door, however, there was another presence, one that emanated darkness left and right. Acknowledging that you were no longer alone, a smirk appeared on your face

"This'll be fun", You thought to yourself"

Suddenly, your entire body was engulfed by this black energy that kept you from moving

"That's as far as you'll get"

There was a voice, female and devoid of any expression. Upon looking up, you saw a cloaked girl floating in front of you

"What a pleasant surprise being stopped by the legendary Raven of all people"

While you said it with genuine happiness (just a hint of evil), she didn't take it so well, in fact, she ignored it

"What do you need the money for?"

She chose to proceed with the obvious, but also reminding you of your most recent deed

"Oh? Right, this thing. Want to know the truth?"

Barely, but you saw her nod, allowing asking to proceed with that smile of yours

"This I did just for fun!" Laughter was followed after this statement, yours, of course

As for the girl herself, she found it annoying and perhaps unnecessarily evil

"Don't look at me like that. A little fun wouldn't hurt, Rachel"

Hearing her name being said by a stranger was enough to disrupt her concentration just enough for you to use a counterspell and free yourself from her grip

Once free, the first thing you did was throwing the bag towards Raven, but before it could even touch her, it turned into small paper bats. Needless to say, she was caught off-guard by this

"It was charming. Later, my dear!"

She heard your voice through the swarm of dollar creatures

"Oh no, you don't" She said in a clearly provoked tone

As soon as she regained her composure, she tried to ignore her bizarre predicament and began casting spells again

You were running away, but could feel her reading another trap for you, so you raised your hand and clenched it into a fist

"Azarath Metrion Z-Aghh!"

Raven couldn't conclude her action because of concrete arms suddenly emerging from the ground and grabbing her cloak, pulling it to make her fall down

And it worked!

The hands disintegrated shortly after, freeing her but by the time she got up, she couldn't find you...or the money

In fact, she found a single dollar laying on the floor with a note that said:

"See you soon! ;)"

_** Louise Lincoln/ Killer Frost ** _

Louise had been in Arkham for about three weeks now. She was already planning on breaking out again

However, she had been called for an interview with a doctor, and considering how well Arkham treats its patients, she was curious as to what this meant

She was lead to what it looked like an interrogation room but much less gloomy. There were a table and a couple of seats waiting inside

In one of them, holding a file was a doctor with an identification card that read "Y/N L/N", a name that she had never seen before

When the doctor saw her, they smiled

"Hello, Ms. Lincoln. Please take a seat"

She was genuinely taken back by this gesture, this person, whoever it was, didn't treat her like the worst the world had to offer

So she obeyed and sat down

"You seem surprised, is everything alright?"

It wasn't alright. This was Arkham, why wasn't a gross old man doing this!? Why was this person being so nice to her?

So many questions, and yet, only three words left her mouth

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Louise Lincoln had every reason to escape her imprisonment, but this Y/N person gave her a reason to stay

...until her curiosity had been satisfied, at least

"Great, then let's begin the interview, shall we?"

_** Cassandra Cain/ Orphan ** _

Heartbeat racing, breath getting heavy and sweat running down your face

Those were some things that kept you company, and it wasn't all that bad

But today, it was

Harvey Dent, also known as Two-Face had hired you for what seemed to be a simple job at the time. Make a couple of empty buildings blow up to gain the attention of the Batman while others robbed a bank

It was perfectly calculated. What wasn't, was the Bat himself

He went straight to confront the boss and sent one of his bat-kids for you, arguably the worst one. This one didn't even talk, nor did she have a face you could see and she moved incredibly fast

It was just as terrifying as Batman

When she figured out where the explosions were being triggered, she appeared on the scene and began beating the living hell out of your "coworkers"

Upon being knocked down, one of them accidentally set off one of two hidden charges that were in that very building, supposed to be the last ones

But unlike the original plan, you weren't at a safe distance

So the building began to collapse and it became every man for himself, everyone was running and the batgirl started chasing you

The building's foundations were shaking, nearly giving up and thus making the floors just as unstable, and detonating the second charge went off and a piece of the floor the girl was stepping in went flying away

The explosion almost threw you off the building, but the vigilante took it directly, she was thrown violently through the window

Your coworkers took is as an opportunity to run away, but something made you stay. You may be a henchman working for a villain, but you weren't one to take lives, it just wasn't fair to ruin someone else

That same moral code was the one that stopped you in your tracks and looked back at the hole where there used to be a window. Once you peeked out, your eyes widened to see that the girl wasn't doing anything to save her life, she wasn't even conscious

Without thinking it twice, you jumped out as well and immediately regretted the idea, cursing openly at how risky this move was

However, you managed to get close to the falling hero and found that part of her mask was missing, she was a young Asian girl about your age, she looked so innocent. It was beyond words at this point

Trying not to make much of it, you searched for a gadget in her belt and were lucky enough to find a grappling hook. You had seen the vigilantes use this on a regular basis, you just had to replicate the action

So you held her by her waist and aimed at a nearby post, fired the gun and were immediately pulled closer to the target, surely keeping yourselves from falling down

Whilst you swung down and saved both your lives, your situation was nothing but painful, as you landed with some force and flat on your back. Hopefully, the girl didn't suffer as much

It took you a couple minutes but eventually got back on your feet, regaining your breath as you saw the leftovers of the building you were in mere seconds ago. An overwhelming sense of relief attacked the adrenaline as you became aware of your own survival

And talking about which, you heard a couple coughs behind you, almost forgot that this young hero was recklessly chasing you around. You turned around gently and faced her with your hands up in surrender

"Who are you?" She managed to ask

"Doesn't matter. You fell unconscious out the window and for reasons I can't explain, I rushed after you"

Maybe that didn't come out as smoothly as intended, but her reaction was still one of surprise

"Did you...save me?"

"I guess you could say that" You answered, pondering the nature of your most recent deed

Not much could be said because of the sirens in the distance closing by, you had to make a getaway, and the girl noticed it by your worried expression

"Leave, now"

The way she said it was basically an order, but you were still taken off-guard by it. Was she really letting a criminal go?

"A-Are you sure about that?"

She nodded, not a hint of doubt could be seen in her

"Yes. Go"

You decided not to make much of it and nodded as well, confirming the order

"Thank you, Batgirl"

Without further due, you began to run away as fast as you could, or at least as your body allowed you to. This was supposed to be a simple job

How did it end up like this?

_** Barbara Gordon/Batgirl ** _

After months of preparation, you managed to enroll in the prestigious Gotham Academy on your first try, the excitement was through the roof!

Uncle Kirk would be so proud

...now all you had to do was navigate this monster of a building to find your classroom

Fortunately, your sense of orientation was not nearly as bad, and finding the closest office took only a couple minutes. You asked for some guidance office and the secretary was kind enough to give you directions. Just as you were leaving the room, your eyes were fixed on a single figure standing in the hall

She was a cute redhead with glasses looking at the board to gain more information. She seemed to be in the same situation as you

"Trying to find a classroom?"

You asked in a friendly manner, thus gaining the student's attention and direct a polite smile at you

"Yeah, but no luck so far" She sounded a bit desperate, just like you a couple of minutes ago

"Can't blame you for that. This place is huge"

That earned a giggle from her, such a nice thing to hear

You walked closer to her, looking at the same board

"So, what classroom are you looking for?"

"17-A. Do you know where I can find it?"

She answered with her eyes looking away, but her statement sparked a small feeling of happiness

"Actually, I do. Let me take you there"

She looked at you this time, relief and gratitude taking over her expression

"Thank you!"

But that's when something hit her, she didn't tell you her name to begin with

"Oh! Right, sorry. Almost forgot to introduce myself"

You couldn't help but smile at that bit of awkwardness, you could already tell you'd get along quite easily

While you began to walk to the classrooms, the girl extended a hand and with a smile, she corrected her previous mistake, even though it was not that bad

"My name is Barbara, Barbara Gordon"

You shook her hand to reciprocate the greeting, taking the opportunity to introduce yourself

"A pleasure to meet you, Barbara. I'm Y/N Langstrom"

You notice her expression of light surprised, as if she's heard that surname before

"Langstrom, is Kirk Langstrom your father by any chance?"

"My uncle. You've heard of him?"

"Something like that"

You chose not to make much of that. Uncle Kirk was a scientist, his work had been published at least twice maybe that's how she knew him

"So, Barbara, I take it you're a first-year like me?"

She nodded eagerly and then looked at you

"Yes. What do you think so far?"

You returned the gaze to meet hers. That gentle smile of hers combined with her beautiful eyes and red hair, it was something to behold

"I think I'm going to like it here"


	5. They become regulars in your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since when did you start to see them frequently?

**_Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman_**  
Being a registered metahuman, you were required to be accounted for, and A.R.G.U.S took care for that as it was the government's answer to super-powered individuals and they had agents spying on you

However, since your encounter with Wonder Woman and your positive reaction to it, the agency's director (and a friend of hers) personally asked Diana to keep an eye on you

She accepted under the condition that you were free to choose the life you did

...but Diana isn't one for subtlety, so she would ask you to meet her and talk to her from time to time  
  


**_Jessica Cruz /Green Lantern_**  
It was during a team-up with the Blue Lanterns that Jessica performed at her best, not only ditching her anxiety to save others but doing it effectively as if she had years of training

Hal Jordan, her mentor noticed this and brought together the leaders of both cores to discuss a partnership. While they didn't see eye to eye, they all agreed that you two performed astonishingly, and agreed to have you work as partners, free to choose, of course

Jessica was quite nervous about it, but you were just happy to serve, and especially with someone like her, who was a remarkably good person despite her emotional obstacles, perhaps with your aid, such obstacles were no longer a threat  
  


**_Dinah_** _ **Lance/ Black Canary**_  
You work at the same bar as she does, even if she doesn't come that often to sing, she would go as a customer to spend time with you, or directly asking you to hang out  
  


**_Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn_**  
Ever since that particular riot that reunited you after years of silence, she placed you in a no-harm list, but also keeping an eye on you to make sure you're safe without realizing she's there...or so she thinks  
  


**_Rachel Roth/ Raven_**  
This one was your doing. You would often cause mischief around the city just to gain her attention, and when the other Titans showed up, you isolated Rachel so you could continue this cat and mouse game

She found it incredibly annoying at first, but since you didn't actually cause any damage (that wasn't repaired afterward), she slowly warmed up to it as it was different from all the evil she faced  
  


**_Louise Lincoln/ Killer Frost_**  
Since she started requesting for more sessions with you, and after passing through various lie detectors, you were authorized to continue interviewing her. Even when you're not doing it, people come to you when they need help with Louise's...mod  
  


**_Cassandra Cain/ Orphan_**  
You would continue to work for criminals out of necessity, and she would continue to intervene (when other bats wouldn't), but she wouldn't hurt you as bad if anything she avoided it as much as possible

However, the others would get suspicious if you came out of there without any bruise, but at least she held back with you  
  


**_Barbara Gordon/Batgirl_**  
Attending the same school _and_ classroom, it's only natural you see each other every day, and it's actually quite enjoyable. The teachers came to know you as the "dynamic duo" because of your coordination and overall ability to compliment each other


	6. Who's the dominant one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who "takes" the lead in your relationship?

* * *

_**Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman:**_ Her, but lets you take charge when you want to try for a change

 _ **Jessica Cruz/ Green Lantern:**_ You, but you're a soft dom

 _ **Dinah Lance/ Black Canary:**_ Definitely her

 _ **Rachel Roth/ Raven:**_ She won't admit it, but she likes it when you take control

 _ **Louise Lincoln/ Killer Frost:**_ You share dominance

 _ **Cassandra Cain/ Orphan:**_ You, in a subtle way

 _ **Barbara Gordon/ Batgirl:**_ You, but when she wants to switch, she will


	7. (NSFW) Who's the dominant one in bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things get heated, who takes the lead?

**Diana Prince/Wonder Woman:** Her in a caring way, but she'll allow you to switch roles if you want to try. Soft dom all the way!

**Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern:** It's calm, passionate but calm. You are the one who leads the act, seeing as a way to connect intimately with her...the fact that she's gorgeous helps too

**Dinah Lance/Black Canary:** She is, and is quite proud of it, and you're proud of getting to take her to bed. It's a win-win

**Rachel Roth/ Raven:** You're quite aggressive, even leave marks from time to time. Rachel won't confirm it if asked, but she loves it when you take control of her

**Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn:** As long as she feels good, Harley doesn't mind if she has to be on the too or bottom. She just wants to enjoy, Y'know?

**Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost:** You're equally passionate when you do it, both have their moment to shine, but it's mostly balanced

**Cassandra Cain/Orphan:** You are, sometimes being a little rough, but only if she agrees with it...which is always

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl:** You are the one who usually takes the lead, but when she wants to switch, she will make for an amazing dom. Not humiliating, but passionate instead


	8. Would she cheat on you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How strong is the bond you built with her?

**Diana Prince/Wonder Woman** : ... Do you know how hard it is for her to actually fall in love?

**Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern** : Just the thought of it scares her

**Dinah Lance/Black Canary** : One time, because she thought it was you (in her defense, it was a shapeshifter)

**Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn** : You may have to share her with Poison Ivy

**Rachel Roth/Raven** : She hardly understands how she fell for you, so no

**Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost** : Has the occasional one-night stand, but felt compromised to none other than you

**Cassandra Cain/Orphan** : Absolutely not

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl** : Probably with Dick Grayson


	9. Scenario: Under the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Rain becomes the main issue when hanging out with your girl, what will you do?

_**Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman**_  
You were walking down the street, with Diana herself (in her civilian clothes) by your side, there was no destination, you just walked to calm the mind

Diana herself found this interesting and she would look at you closely to understand this coping mechanism

However, when it started raining, you stopped your walk and she smiled, being familiar with rain herself, she danced a little under it

But once she stopped, she opened her eyes and looked at you

"You said you wanted to relax, yes?"

You nodded, but before asking what she had in mind, she lifted you up and carried you bridal style as she gently began to fly up

When asked what was the meaning of this, she asked you to look at the city, allowing you to witness the rain calmly falling down upon a peaceful city. Needless to say, it was quite the spectacle

You held Diana close and cupped her cheek before giving it a peck, smiling

"Thanks, Diana"

_**Jessica Cruz / Green LAntern** _

Having completed another mission, you decided to take a break so both of you could recharge energies before flying back to Earth. Currently, you were sitting on the edge of a cliff, Jessica sitting next to you trying not to get any negative thoughts about it

Of course, you would notice this and chose to use this opportunity to help enlighten the woman

"Jessica"

The sound of your voice made her look at you instead of the cliff

"All things have their positive sides"

This turned her gaze into one of confusion

"What do you mean?"

With a smile, you motioned at the cliff, holding her hand to keep her calm

"This cliff might be dangerous, but it also provides us with an amazing view. It's our ability to see the good instead of evil what makes it worth it"

It took her a couple seconds, but she eventually understood what you meant, or at least she was willing to give it a try, enjoy things instead of fearing them for a change

Shortly after this, rain began to pour down on the planet, purple drops of liquid coated the colorful horizon with even more harmony, something not even Earth could rival

"See?" While convenient, you used this to reinforce your point

She nodded and sat close to you, hand over yours as she slowly leaned on your shoulder, witnessing the rain now under a feeling of safety, even peace. Amazing what taking a few minutes off could do for you

_**Dinah Lance/ Black Canary**_  
Your shift at the bar had ended and now both of you were heading home, talking about the day itself when you were met with a shower of raindrop all across the streets

While you loved the rain, it was unclear if the blonde shared this opinion, so your attention shifted to her. Without thinking it twice, you took off your jacket and placed it around her shoulders

She was surprised by this gesture but when she looked at you she found only a smile, something that she reciprocated immediately

But then, she pulled you closer to her so that the jacker covered the two of you. You were extremely close to her, not that you minded

Now you looked at her, and she pecked your cheek

"We wouldn't want you to get sick, would we?"

That comment earned a chuckle from you as you continued the walk home, now sharing the jacket and hugging each other all the way back home

**_Harleen Quinzel/ Harley Quinn_**  
You were walking home from getting the groceries, getting all wet yourself but protecting the bag from suffering the same fate. Home wasn't that far away (as in, you just reached the door), so that was one less thing to worry about

...or at least when you opened the door to your house, immediately getting jumped and hugged by Harley herself

"Y/N! Finally!"

She lived with you, and you could tell she missed you, but that display of affection almost made you drop the bag

"Oooh, rain!" Her attention shifted from you to the rain in almost an instant

"Let's dance under it!"

"But the food!"

She grabbed the bad and pretty much threw it inside, dragging you back to the street with her

You two began to spin and move under her guidance. It was fun, but you were a little tired, and the symptoms presented shortly after in the form of--

"Achoo!"

Harley stopped moving to take a good look at you, this time with worry in her eyes

"Oh, you're getting sick, aren't cha? Why didn't you tell me?"

You opened your mouth to answer, but she put a finger on your lips right away

"Not a word, c'mon, let's get back inside. I'll make us some chocolate!"

Almost as if she had never lost her joy, she dragged you back inside. Harley was certainly someone that needed some time to get used to, but at least had the best intentions in mind

_**Rachel Roth / Raven**_  
The rain was pouring in the city as you were reading a book Rachel gave you a couple of days ago. A little secret of yours, it was genuine literature, not a spellbook

To prevent it and you from suffering the effects of the rain, you used a metal bar and morphed into a platform that could stand on its own, thus taking all the water for you

"Do you enjoy the story?"

Then, you heard Rachel's unique voice in the distance, you glanced back just to confirm and smiled when found her there, just stepping out of a portal and with some books of her own

"Very much, thanks again for letting me borrow it"

As you said it, you tapped the spot next to you. She gave you a nod before walking close to you and sitting next to you, on the edge of the roof

As she walked, though, the platform morphed again so that it would protect her as she approached you

"That's not necessary, but thanks"

"Come on, you wouldn't want to ruin those books, would you?"

She giggled and opened hers, thus beginning another session of your "reading club" while leaning on your shoulder

No one but you knew about this, and no one should ever find out about this small moment of peace and quiet, for the sake of them  
  
  


 _ **Louise Lincoln/ Killer Frost**_  
It was a cold night in the city, but fortunately, a quiet one as well, a bit of peace amongst all the chaos. Louise and you were walking down the street just to hang out

By the time the water began to fall, you found refuge in a small restaurant, it was your idea to stay in and drink something as you waited for the rain to pass on

When you came back to the table Louise had picked, she was waiting for you, smiling

"Something on your mind?" You asked with a hint of intrigue

"I just love the rain"

This comment made you chuckle, of course, she liked his type of weather

"Well, it's relaxing"

You answered while taking a seat across the table

"You know, this power of mine is quite useful"

This comment made you look at her, curious as to what she meant

"Especially when surrounded by water"

Your instinct warned she might have something bad in mind, but all of that went away when she cupped your cheek and took a small water drop on your face

Once in her hand, she froze it and showed you an adorable, yet durable decoration. She was so proud of it, you could see it in her face

"Now all we need is a little chain and you got yourself a necklace"

Honestly, it was adorable how happy she was to make this, a smile was inevitable

She gave you the frozen accessory and you inspected it closely

"What do you think?"

After looking closely at it, your attention shifted to the girl in front of you, who received a kiss on the forehead as a thanks

"It's perfect"

**_Cassandra Cain/ Orphan_**  
You were invited to spend the night at the manor she lived in and were now entering the same room as she did

However, just as you were about to say something, you noticed her staring at the window as if she were in awe of something

"Is something wrong?"

She moved her head softly to say no, without looking at you

"Rain. Never seen it like this"

"What do you mean?"

"Always fighting. No time for calm"

That part didn't need explaining. She was a crime-fighter after all, but one would've thought she would at least take a break, but that didn't seem to be the case

Even you know when to lay off to keep your sanity intact, maybe you could show her

"Tell you what, we get to the roof and you can get a better view of it"

She looked away from the window and directly at you, a hint of hope in her expression

"I take it as a yes?"

With a smile, she nodded and you went to find an umbrella, so when you two got to the roof, there was no problem of getting wet

You walked towards the edge but keeping a safe distance. The manor was big enough to give you a good view of the city

Cassandra was indeed in awe at this, her eyes trying to capture every detail they could about this rainy scene

"Pretty good, huh?"

She nodded at first, slowly but you could hear a barely audible "yes" coming from her

Her reaction was priceless, it was like a child's, what was unexpected, though, was her reaching out to grab your hand

It was as if she needed to feel you there for it to be complete, perhaps she really enjoyed the company

Whatever it was, you were fine with it, and gently squeezed her hand to reassure her

**_Barbara Gordon/ Batgirl_**  
Classes had finished and you said goodbye to your friends except for Barbara, who happened to live in the same area as you did (yes, you were teased because of it) so you walked together

You were talking about who finished the exam first, teasing each other into a friendly competition when a drop of water fell on your face, stopping you mid-sentence. It didn't take long for you to realize that rain had just begun

Looking at the redhead, you saw her panicking about this, the reason being that she had her laptop in her bag, so water wouldn't be helpful to it

Barbara glanced back at you and nodded before grabbing your hand and began to run your way home to protect the laptop from being harmed. It seemed too much, but Gotham was known for its heavy rain so you were never sure

However, that doesn't change the fact that Barbara was holding your hand the entire journey, whether she knew it or not was a mystery, but it felt nice, warm even

It was hard to explain, but as you began to run along with her, rain began to gain strength, starting to pur in the street. Normally, this would be annoying, but not this time, not with her

Instead, you began to laugh, finding the adrenaline rush exciting while trying to make it home, she was laughing too, it was like a child discovering a thing like the rain for the first time

When you reached your neighborhood, you headed for a house and covered Barbara as she got the keys out and opened the door for both. The smell of the streets and humidity were swapped with warmth and dryness. While a welcome change, the realization of it hit you like a truck as you had entered the wrong house

You turned around and were ready to leave when a hand on your wrist held you back

"You're not going out there again, are you?" You heard Bab's worried voice

"I have to, we have school tomorrow"

She let go of you but had a confused expression on her face

"Y/N, it's Friday, school's not going to haunt us for two more days"

...So that's why everyone seemed so happy, it made so much sense now

Barbara pulled you closer to her, now smiling

"Plus, I heard a new season of our show is up on the TV"

With that clear invitation in mind, there was no doubt of what your plans for the evening were now, guess entering to the wrong house had its benefits, at least this time

"You get the blanket, and I'll make us some chocolate"


	10. (NSFW) What's it like doing it with them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does your lover act when in bed?

**_Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman_  
**

AKA: The "tell me if it hurts"

-Amazon position ;)

\- Definitely pulls an all-nighter, if not an entire day

\- Pin against the wall, maybe carrying

\- Makes sure you can keep up with her

\- Will try in outdoors

\- One of you is probably tied up during the whole thing

\- Death by snu snu if she gets intense  
  
  


_ **Jessica Cruz/ Green Lantern** _

AKA: The "Hell of a week we had, help me relieve the stress?"

\- Will make sure both of you enjoy it

\- It's actually cute

\- Builds confidence by watching your reactions to her "actions"

\- She's even cuter when she's assertive

\- Intimacy is everything

\- Likes to kiss, a lot

**_Dinah Lance/ Black Canary_  
**

AKA: The "Bet I'll make you cum faster this time"

-You have to like, wear ear plugs

-Sonic orgasms, dude

-She'll tell you what to do

-Stays on top or wraps her legs around you

-Pretty sure the room got wrecked

_ **Harleen Quinzel/ Harley Quinn** _

AKA: The " Can we go again? I'll bring the toys!"

\- Will call you puddin if you earn it

\- Rambles quite a bit, specially during an orgasm

\- Exotic positions for days

\- Pretty sure part of what you did was illegal, or recorded...maybe even both

\- ...Also wrecks the room

_ **Rachel Roth/ Raven  
** _

AKA: The "Just fuck me already"

\- Rides like a goddess

\- Will have to force the moans out of her, but it's worth it

\- Has a lot of kinks...a lot

\- Will ask to be ravaged

\- May or may not have a daddy/mommy kink

\- Ass slapping

_ **Louise Lincoln/ Killer Frost** _

AKA: The "Help me check my temperature...with your lips"

\- Cold skin, gets warmer eventually

\- Actually warm inside

\- Likes any position with eye contact

\- Bruises and hickeys

\- Moans in your ear, maybe even bites it playfully

\- Will put your hands on her chest and vice versa

\- Takes her time with oral

_** Cassandra Cain/ Orphan ** _

AKA: The "Want to express my love but I'm horny too"

\- Is a hugger

-Not a word, lots of sounds

\- When she's really into it, she will get on top

\- Likes to explore with her hands

\- Constant eye contact

\- Kiss when climaxing

_** Barbara Gordon/ Batgirl ** _

AKA: The "Let me tell you all I wanna do to you"

-Dirty talk

-Handcuffs

-Likes hair pulling

-Foreplay matters

-Will never use the mask when doing it

-Will try it in public if she wants to

-Hickeys in places only she'll see


	11. Second wave (characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of multiple requests, meet the three new characters!

**\- Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders)**

**\- Huntress (Helena Bertinelli)**

**\- Poison Ivy ( Pamela Isley)**


	12. Catching up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know what the new character think about the previous questions!

_**Kendra Saunders/ Hawkgirl** _

**Your backstory:** You are an agent of A.R.G.U.S, an organization famous for dealing with metahuman-related threats. Specialist in piloting

**Your first meeting:** Bullets and lasers flew across the field, a crashed plane and boulders being your only cover against these alien troops in the middle of an open forest

As part of A.R.G.U.S, you were capable of dealing with metahuman level threats, but in cases like invasions and global attacks, you would be dispatched to assist where the supers couldn't

However, your squad had either perished or suffered great injuries, so you had to carry on for them. You might be a good shot, but there was no way you could take them all on

A couple of headshots were the last good thing that happened to you before the heart-wrenching click of an empty magazine reached your ears. You were done for

You looked at an injured soldier, there was fear in his eyes, but more than that, there was hope. The hope that you would get out of there alive

The hope that was worth fighting for

Reluctantly, you pulled out your combat knife and stood up from your cover, managing to stab the nearest foe in the heart. You got up and swung at another one, dodging his shots

When you went for a stab in the chest, however, the alien sidestepped and punched the air out of you with a well placed hit on the stomach and then a hit to the back of your head

You soon hit the floor, fearing for the lives of your squad more than your own as you waited for the final blow to happen...but it didn't

No, what you heard was a woman letting out a battle cry while swinging something heavy. The ground shook when she landed, the aliens were swooped back and your life was saved

"You put up a good fight" You heard the woman say before offering you a hand

As you took it, you realized that you stood beside a winged warrior wearing gold and green and hair red as fire. On her hand, she held a metal mace, a weapon craving for more actions

The aliens returned to their offensive position, alerting you both

"Can you keep fighting?"

"I'm not dead, so yeah" You answered whilst picking up an alien rifle

A weapon in hand and a superheroine by your side, you now had a chance

**She became a regular in your life:** It happened during an invasion (another one), you two were fighting side to side, but she was injured in the process and thus, couldn't fly. You requested to be picked up after the mission and stayed by her side whilst you waited to be evacuated

During this time, you got to meet the superhero and interestingly enough, she is quite likable, you went as far as arranging a date for later, under not life-threatening situations

**Who's the dominant one?:** Your relationship is very much a professional one when you're working together, but outside of it, you like to keep things interesting by taking her out and trying new things every now and then

**(NSFW) Who's the dominant one in bed?:** It's hard to tell but when she wants it, she'll take you no questions asked, and when you are the one who starts, she goes with it because she knows she's in for a good time so basically, it's the instinct the one who leads

**Would she cheat on you?:** Sadly, yes, but as long as you don't give her a reason to then she won't leave your side

**Scenario- Under the rain:** ****You were testing out an experimental plane, one that could go higher than most and be less affected. Naturally, Kendra chose to tag along as soon as she heard you were going to fly, and there was not saying "no" to her

So far, the trip was normal, you tested out the new features of the plane and Kendra kept an eye out in case things got out of hand. As soon as the results were corroborated, you were allowed to take the vehicle out freely

You flew across the sky with Hawkgirl by your side, you raced and goofed around a little, a couple chuckles along the way, but when water drops hit you, things took a turn, definitely for the better

The plane didn't take any sort of damage by the weather, but you were a bit unsure of keeping it out while raining. Prototypes were known for big surprises out of the blue, after all

"Maybe I should take it back to the base"

You reached for the controls but were stopped by your partner's voice

"Wait, I got an idea"

Intrigued, you looked at her, finding a smile so pure, it could very well be a child's

"What are you planning?"

"Come find out" She motioned before flying higher

Curious about it, you carefully followed her, making a couple of manoeuvers here and there to keep up. It didn't take long for Kendra to stop and when she did, she looked back at you with the same smile as before

"Look!"

She pointed at the scene in front of you, your eyes went wide with the spectacular view of rain from above, a bunch of clouds raining down upon a particular space. This new perspective was breathtaking, to say the least.

It certainly looked different from a plane, especially considering the warfare that it was designed for, who would have guessed it would allow you to see something so...peaceful?

"Quite the show, isn't it?"

You looked at Kendra safely sitting on the wing of the airship, waiting for your answer

"It...yeah" Was all you could say, however

After a couple of seconds to admire the scenery, you were able to gather enough words to let out a sentence, a coherent one this time

"How did you know about this?"

She didn't think long to answer, but a smug smile was there instead

"Come on, Y/N, flying is my specialty"

Her attitude helped you regain your composure, soon making a smirk of your own

"In that case, I should let you lead the way more often"

She smiled at this, leaning closer to the cockpit as her eyes returned to the scene, thus allowing you to stare at its mesmerizing presence just for a little longer

Just you, her, and the rain

**(NSFW): What's it like doing it with her?:**

\- A bit of a race to see who gets off first

\- No shame to who loses, though

\- Will stay on top

\- Gets creative with her wings

\- You won't even touch the floor sometimes

_**Helena Bertinelli/ Huntress** _

**Your backstory:** You are the head of a Mafia family that operates in various countries, but recently moved to Gotham

**Your first meeting:** It was an intense day for you, one moment you were winning at poker and the next thing you knew, you were on your way to meet someone at the docks

You received a call, a threat pretty much, that your innocent little niece had been kidnapped and the scumbags demanded money in return

There was a rule among the community, and that was to not mess with children, especially if they had nothing to do with your affairs. So they made it personal

When you arrived, they were already there, so was your niece, there was no telling what did she had to endure, but you prayed that she was alright

Of course, they asked you to hand over the money first, but you convinced them to make the exchange at the same time. And so you did, they pushed the girl your way and you handed over the briefcase with the money

However, in an act of foolishness, the teenager in front of you drew a gun and attempted to murder the girl. You reacted faster and moved her out of the way, taking a bullet to your shoulder

However, before any of the parties involved could open fire, a smoke pellet clouded the area

A couple of shots were heard, people screaming in pain and shots from arrows as well as punches or kicks. You were not afraid, not at all, yet you held your niece so close to your chest, whispering that everything would be alright

Once the smoke was cleared, you saw Huntress herself standing in front of you surrounded by unconscious thugs and her crossbow aimed at you

"Get away from the child"

"She's my niece, you ignorant girl"

You growled at her. You've heard of this ruthless vigilante before, but when it came to family, there was nobody you wouldn't fight for them

She didn't buy it, but when she saw the girl clinging to you for dear life, she couldn't help but soften her gaze. Almost as if the scene reminded her of something personal

"What happened here?"

"The scumbag over there kidnapped the little girl and almost got her killed, I paid to get her back"

You pointed at the man trying to crawl away, your sharp breaths when you saw him confirmed this hatred for the man. You tried to stand up and pursue him, but Huntress stopped you

"Hold on, I got this" She said without looking back and running to catch the arrogant teenager

Once that was taken care of, you saw your niece, eyes closed and almost shaking. You gave her a peck on the head and leaned closer to her

"It's alright, I'm here now"

**She became a regular in your life:** After verifying that you were not that bad compared with the other Mafia families, she would often come to you with information or asking for help. You would provide her with information or some of your men when your objective was the same

As long as you see eye to eye, you are pretty much a duo

**Who's the dominant one?:** You have an unspoken agreement of not intervening in the other's affairs unless asked to. In your relationship, however, it's very much a split, seeing as you are both equally committed to it

When not "at work" your relationship is charming, even cute at times

**(NSFW) Who's the dominant one in bed?:** While both of you are dominant in nature, it tends to vary when you get together. It's nothing short of passionate, but who leads the way changes depending on the situation

**Would she cheat on you?:** Would probably have the occasional one-night stand, but will always come back to you. At the same time, you would also meet quite a few attractive people, but Helena was the one who you chose

**Scenario- Under the rain:** You were in your office, writing a letter to someone out of town. The sound of the rain hit the bulletproof glass of your windows, bringing a calming sensation along with it

It began as background noise, but soon turned the cause of action

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on your door, you told them to come in and one of your men stepped into the room

"Yes?"

"Sir/ Ma'am, I thought you'd like to know that your 'friend' is on the rooftop"

You noticed when he talked that the goon had an umbrella in hand. Sighing, you put the pen down and stood up

"Guess I should see what she wants"

Walking up to the door, you were handed the umbrella. Thanking him for telling you, you also tasked the goon with guarding the office until your return

And so, with the item in hand, you walked up the staircase to the door leading to the rooftop and immediately opened it to avoid the rain. Standing on the railing was the vigilante, Huntress

When she saw you, there was a smile on her face

"Are you brooding on my roof or did you want to talk?"

Your comment earned a chuckle from her, making her step down to meet you

"A bit of both"

"You know, I appreciate the gesture but not at the expense of your own health"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it, it's pouring out here and your costume isn't helping"

She looked at her outfit, remembering that some parts weren't covered. It may help to keep her fresh, but in situations like these it didn't really help

"That sounded awfully nice of you"

You put a hand on her shoulder, startling her lightly, but she didn't oppose

"Come on, let's talk inside. Maybe I'll get you something to drink"

Huntress looked at you in the eye, not saying anything, just looking at your face but before it got weird, she smiled and with a nod, she agreed

"...fine"

**(NSFW): What's it like doing it with her?:  
**

\- Passionate AF

\- Can't keep her hands to herself

\- Low-key craving your touch

\- Progressively more aggressive

\- Won't hold back, and appreciates you doing the same

\- Good luck putting your clothes back on

_**Pamela Isley/ Poison Ivy** _

A/N: Here's the thing with Ivy. One of you gave me the amazing idea to pair her with Harley AND the reader at the same time, thus making it a polyamorous relationship. You'll still get some sort of individual answer from both Harley and Ivy, but they'll be under the same "slot" for the sake of adding more characters later on

If you would rather have Ivy completely separate from Harley, do let me know!

**Your backstory:** You are the same rookie cop from Harley's story, but the way you meet Ivy has nothing to do with the clown girl. Instead, it was your own doing

**Your first meeting:** Being a cop for the GCPD meant you were compromised to save as many people as possible, but even then you knew that you wouldn't be able to save them all

That's why you chose to spend part of your spare time as a volunteer taking care of the local cemetery. At least this way you could make sure they rest in peace

You'd also meet all sorts of interesting people that came to pay respects. One day, in particular, you met a redhead woman in a trenchcoat

There was something about her. Maybe it was the hair or the way she carried herself, but you felt like you had seen her before

Like a database, you began to filter out the people who fit the description, but the moment you saw her approach the plants, it all came down to one person

It wasn't weird to see people taking a moment to look at the flowers you tend to regularly

What was weird was when the plants responded

Instinctively, you reached for the holster on your side, but of course, it wasn't there, you weren't on duty. Sweat started running down your face, but that's when you remembered a key detail:

Poison Ivy hadn't committed a crime for almost a year now, one could even say she was rehabilitated. What could she possibly be doing here?

"The plants, they tell me you have taken good care of them. That's not something they say lightly"

She said without looking back at you, her gaze remaining in a small flower growing next to a tombstone

"Well... someone has to. I think I owe it to them"

You said still a bit surprised to find her in this place, and not taking a hostile stand, in fact, she even chuckled at your comments

"Yes, yes you do"

Then, she stood up and turned around. When she looked at you, she revealed that exact same face the files detailed before: It was really her

"Good to know there's someone out there looking out for them"

If you knew her better, you'd say she was pleasantly surprised

She walked up to you, placing her hand on your shoulder briefly just to say:

"I'll see you around... Y/N"

And just like that, Poison Ivy left the cemetery. Nobody hurt, no mutant plants

Just a small and confusing conversation

**She became a regular in your life:** It happened shortly after Harley moved in with you (because of course she did) and it was honestly quite the surprise. Harls said she was expecting someone, but when you saw Ivy at your doorstep, both of you were practically speechless

That's when your common acquaintance asked her to come inside for a cup of coffee while she explained the situation to both of you

While it was quite the shocker at first, you would get used to her visits and even come to like her

Although nobody from the GCPD would be invited to your place since then

**Who's the dominant one?:** In a strange way, she is. Ivy is notorious for having a complete disregard for human life, yet she freaks out whenever she sees even a scratch on your face, then demanding to know who dared to attack you

As a police officer, it's to be expected, but that doesn't make her any less worried but she'll deny it if asked

**(NSFW) Who's the dominant one in bed?:** During sex, she enjoys receiving more than giving, but that doesn't stop her from rewarding you from time to time

**Would she cheat on you?:** She only has love for plant life, but outside of that, she has grown to like both Harley and you the same amount, thus agreeing on a polyamorous relationship where she gets to keep both 

**Scenario- Under the rain:** The afternoon of a Friday proved perfect to hang out with Ivy at the park, you got her to try your famous apple pie (family recipe) and her reaction to it was precious, insisting that you baked it more often

It was her idea to take you out since you were so stressed from work, she feared you might burn out. The fresh air, no sign of the sun and your biggest concern being eating too much

People weren't as suspicious because Pamela knew how to dress to keep a low profile, but being a retired criminal also helped people not run in terror of her...not immediately anyway

"So, how do you like the park, Y/N?" Her tender voice awaited for your answer and due to how relaxed you were, your voice was just as sweet

"It's...perfect"

You heard her giggle at the statement, especially the calm way you said it

"The day isn't over yet, is there anything else you'd like to do?

"Well...If we hurry we can--"

You couldn't finish that sentence due to a falling drop of water hitting your nose, distracting you. Immediately, you stood up and looked up to see the cloudy sky already paying off. Pamela laughed at this, but quickly turned her attention to the falling rain

She closed her eyes and put her hands on the grass nearby, experiencing just how much good the rain was doing to the green around you. There was no real way to tell an answer, but judging by her expression, she must have been ecstatic

Ivy wasn't entirely human, that was a known fact, but it never crossed your mind that she would also react to the rain in such an adoring way. However, it was the girl herself who stopped your thoughts by extending her hand, reaching out to you with an open palm

"Would you stay with me?"

Her tone, so sincere and inviting, it was practically impossible to reject, but not because of her powers. So you sat down beside her, placing your hand with hers, intertwining your fingers shortly after

Pamela lowered her head with closed eyes, her breathing also got slower. One could compare this to meditating, but even then there was no guarantee 

"The rain, I can feel it aiding the plants, feeding them to become stronger, it's like a fresh breath of life"

Your attention was on the grass in front of you, watching as the rain fell down on it, and the trees. Under Ivy's explanation, it was definitely a new perspective, but then, you felt her head leaning to rest on your shoulder 

"Life that I wouldn't share with anyone else"

**(NSFW): What's it like doing it with her?:  
**

\- She'll use natural aphrodisiacs to keep both of you going

\- You'll be doing it for hours

\- She'll use her vines mostly to tie you...mostly

\- She's a soft dom with a hint of evilness

\- A bit scary to be honest

\- Totally worth it though


	13. Scenario: Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, but you can see that each has quite a different way to spend the holidays. I hope you enjoy this!

_**Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman** _

When it came to telling the truth, there was no one like Diana. She literally had a lasso to make others unable to say otherwise

But this day, in particular, she couldn't be more cryptic

It was December 21st, the Amazon had pretty much sent you the coordinates that led you to a snowy forest at a very specific time. The only part that was not a bunch of numbers was the message itself that read:

"It is important to me that you make it here, I will explain everything"

Fortunately, the place itself wasn't so far away, so you took a truck to get there. It didn't take long to find her seeing as she was the only one there, not wearing her armor, but a winter coat.

Next to her was a big pile of branches carefully placed and surrounded by rocks. She has definitely piqued your attention and when she laid eyes on you coming out of your vehicle, she smiled

"You made it"

She hugged you once you were close enough. For someone so strong, her hugs were so soft and kind

When the embrace was over, you looked at the makeshift fire she had built

"Of course, now mind telling me what's this?"

"This is why I asked you here. I want to celebrate with you"

She saw the puzzled expression on your face and with that same warmth, she chose to explain herself, as she had promised

"You see, Y/N, in Themyscira we don't have Christmas, but there is the winter solstice. Hence why I called you a couple days earlier"

"Right, and this is how you celebrate"

A torch had been finished while you talked, and Diana picked it up

"Without the wine and song, but yes"

She finished the torch by igniting it with a match, the fire quickly grew

"Unfortunately, I can't go home and celebrate with my sisters, so I chose you"

She handed you the torch and together, you ignited the fire. It was ironic, all your life you had been fighting fire, but this time, you started one

As you did so, she began to chant something with her eyes closed. It was not something you had heard before, but you remained silent to respect her tradition

From inviting the forces of nature and various spirits to join you to dancing and chanting, her ritual celebration was much more than igniting a fire. It truly felt like something from a land past your era, but that also gave it a sense of mystery and, unironically, wonder

Diana herself guided you through the whole thing, holding your hand (although you weren't sure if that was out of kindness or love) and even if you weren't used to it, you were able to adapt with some surprising ease

The perks of having such a dynamic job, perhaps

But when it concluded, she sat on a log near the fire and tapped a spot next to her, asking you to come over. And now, you were watching the fire together, also getting to rest from everything you had performed with her guidance

She was the first to break the silence after a couple of minutes of staring at the fire

"Impressive work, Y/N. It was quite gratifying celebrating with you"

"It was something, alright"

You said between breaths, a bit more tired than she was, but chosing not to make the gap between words that big

"But...it was nice, certainly something new to try"

"And for good reason. This festivity is a sign of rebirth, new light, and renewal"

Even now that the ceremony was over she continued to illustrate you on the meaning behind, well, everything

"Huh, well that explains a lot... I just got one question, though"

She looked away from the fire and into your eyes, intrigued

"Why me? I mean, I'm really grateful that you invited me, but I'm sure there's a bigger reason behind it"

This caused Diana to giggle, soon realizing that while she might have explained the activities, she was so into it that never actually explained the purpose of the whole thing

"As I said, this is a welcome to the new light that appears around this time of the year"

Then, she gently placed her hand on top of yours while the explanation continued

"But for people like us, who have a more intimate relationship with darkness, we stand guard against our own darkness..."

Her fingers soon found yours and in a swift, almost natural motion, she intertwined them with yours, making you look at her only to be met with the warm smile and bright eyes that only she could give

"As this reminds us that the light always comes back eventually"

So many things to say, ways to reply to that but...none came through, just her words echoing throughout your mind. Even if told last what was the ritual about, there was no denying that helping the flame burn, and fighting to maintain the light, it felt right

Perhaps your line of work isn't the same as hers, but the dangers that you face were still threats, and it would be so easy to simply stop answering the call, but if you were to answer just one emergency at the time, just one day at the time...it suddenly didn't felt all that bad

And who better to remind you of that, than Diana herself

You leaned closer to her and gave her a peck on the lips before being pulled by her for a sideways hug, resting your head on her shoulder soon enough

"I-I don't know what to say other than...thank you, Diana"

You felt her head softly touch with yours, chuckling. For a moment, not a word was spoken, the strongest source or noise were the fire burning strongly, and the wind blowing upon you

...Or at least until something else came to mind

"So...you mentioned earlier that you didn't have the wine or the dance to go along with this event"

The Amazon separated from you with one of her eyebrows raised

"Yes, what of it?"

A mischievous smile appeared on your face, being asked just the right thing

"Well...I might have brought some wine for you"

Diana stopped for a moment only to laugh at this incredible coincidence

"You just make everything better, don't you?"

**_ Jessica Cruz/ Green Lantern _ **

This year had proven to be quite an eventful time to be a lantern. Ending a war between two races, repelling a massive attack from the reds, curing a plague and even bringing down a maniacal dictator

And all that without mentioning the missions for the Justice league

Jessica found this to be overwhelming at worst, but she always had a certain someone to help her cope through everything and give her a boost... sometimes literally

However, it was during times like this where she really needed her partner, she needed you

But you were assigned to teach the new members of your core while she...well, laid down on the couch

It was weird, the JL had actually invited her to assist to a party in the watchtower but for reasons she couldn't explain, she turned them down

Maybe she felt like she wasn't as big of a hero as the other attendees...or maybe she just wanted to be away from the whole superhero life, at least for the day

The girl looked to her left to find the empty dining table, a sigh left her lips as the memory of her past emerged

Before becoming a Green Lantern, Jessica used to hang out with a group of people she proudly called her friends with whom she might have spent this holiday as well. But it all changed one faithful night

The same night their trip to the woods was highjacked by the wrong people, claiming not only the lives of her friends but also Jessica's very own

A grim moment that will forever be considered as life-changing and horrifying, but now, it served as a reminder

A reminder that she was alone, maybe by choice this time, but as she sulks in her own apartment

Jessica's previous life might be gone forever, but this new one that took its place also had its benefits, and one of them had just made it home

...with the sound of jingle bells

Not only did this strange sound stopped her previous train of thought, it sounded quite close to her, so close in fact, that it might as well have landed just outside her apartment

Intrigued to find the source of the noises, Jessica put on a leather jacket and opened the door to leave her place

What she saw, however, was both the weirdest thing she'd ever seen and the greatest:

She saw you on a blue energy construct resembling a sleigh with a small bag of presents on the back. Pulling it, were a bunch of reindeers so lively it was easy to forget they weren't real

Oh, and a Santa hat that wasn't a construct

She was about to ask the reason behind this unusual entry when you just winked at her before getting off the "vehicle" while saying:

"Jessica Cruz of Earth, you have been chosen..."

The tone used for this announcement was meant to parody the speech of the rings you worked with

From the sleigh, you pulled out the only other object that was real: a small box, wrapped like a gift and gave it to her

"...to have a merry Christmas"

Jessica was baffled by this, everything you did spoke volumes to her. It was almost enough to make her cry

But she didn't, instead, she immediately wrapped her arms around you for a tight hug. One that you gladly returned

"You came, you actually came"

Her voice riddled with joy and surprise as she buried herself closer to you

"I wouldn't miss it for the universe... literally"

She giggled at this, enjoying the embrace for a few seconds before taking a step back to look at you

"Thank you, Y/N, really"

It would take a while for the girl to process the rush of emotions you just caused her, but she was surprised the most by the smile on your face, the one that told her you were up to something

"And it's just the beginning"

You took her hand and guided her back to her own apartment, continuing to talk without looking back

"Come on, I've been aching to butcher the lyrics of a song with you"

Only after this did she realize that even if she had lost people before, she had gained someone who made her entire new life worth it. Someone who, even if busy on the other side of the universe, will still make some time for her and would even make her excited for what could tomorrow bring to the table

She was still afraid, there was no denying that, but if there's something that can overcome fear, is willpower, and if there's something that can fuel it

...is hope

_**Dinah Lance/ Black Canary** _

Differences are okay, they were what helped maintain individuality amongst the people, but the problem was when they wouldn't tolerate each other because of it

It was true, folks didn't come together as much as they used to. Yes, they would agree in some things but would never actually unite unless a catastrophe took place

Fortunately, there was another thing that would make them put their differences aside just for the sake of enjoyment. Such special times, were the holidays

This cheerful ambience more than compensated staying the whole day at the bar as you were asked to do

You were currently serving orders along the other bartender, pouring drinks left and right

Even the manager helped deliver them

"Nothing quite like a full house, eh?"

"You said it, sir"

"I don't know if I should punch or kiss you, Y/N"

Your coworker joked while she finished a drink, of course, catching you off-guard

"What? Why me?"

She wrapped her arm around your shoulders, stopping only to make you look around

"C'mon, a good part of these folks came to see you"

You got a view of the customers, chatting and drinking, giving you all sorts of smiles when they spotted you

You had a good relationship with them, going as far as letting them take the stage when they wanted to try something. As wonderful as it was, it wasn't all you

Yes, there was someone else who helped spark this harmony, and if you were to be complimented, it only felt right that your partner did too

"If that's the case, then it's not just me, y'know? They'd also be here for-"

"Dinah!"

The customers cheered in unison at the blonde entering the bar, visibly tired, but moved by this welcome

"Talk about the devil"

You shared a laugh before going back to your jobs, though it didn't take long for Dinah herself to join you by taking a seat as if she were a customer on the counter

"Hey, Dinah, busy day?"

"Not as busy as yours, it seems" She remarked with a chuckle

A couple signs of exhaustion didn't stop the girl from being herself around you, jokes included

Half an hour later, you were done and were finally able to get a drink, serving the last two drinks for Dinah and yourself as you took a seat next to her

"I don't know how do you do it"

"Do what?"

"This, pouring drinks non-stop for hours and still have that smile across your face like nothing happened, especially today"

She took a sip from her drink before looking at you

"Really, how do you?"

"Well, just look at them"

With this new breath of fresh air, she looked at the crowd, this time in more detail with your guidance

The regular crowd shuffled in, but it wasn't only them, a lot of new faces were present in the establishment and in some cases, even some celebrities

Regardless, they were all here, under the same roof, getting to forget about life for a while along both friends and strangers alike

People starting relationships, romances and even getting to know each other for the first time, and the best of it all: not single frowning face

Then, you paused to drink and concluded

"I do it just to see them all getting along. I don't know how bad is it for them, but watching them shake it off and have a good time makes it worth it"

There was no answer to that, You just saw Dinah stare at you with worried eyes and eventually, a smile

"Come here" She ordered softly

So you leaned close to her and she quickly held you closer to make your lips touch. Seeing as words failed at the moment, you felt her opinion about it when she intensified the act briefly

Dinah broke the kiss shortly after, still staring at you and smiling upon regaining her breath

"This world doesn't deserve you, Y/N L/N"

Before anything else happened, you heard one of the customers yelling from across the room

"Come on, Dinah, sing us a song!"

You chuckled together, being reminded of where you were

"Looks like you're needed"

You told her with a smirk, but then another voice chimed in

"You too, help the lady!"

This time Dinah was smirking, you were even now

"Looks like I'm not the only one"

She stood up and offered you a hand

"Now let's give them the show they deserve"

Nodding, you took her hand and together you got on the stage, much to the crowd's joy

"Let's start with one that you all know, better sing along with me!"

**_Harley and Ivy_ **

If there was one thing you swore to do was protect Gotham City, even on nights like this one, where most spend their time with their loved ones and get together to eat and party

But the moment you walked into the door, the guys at the GCPD stopped you on your tracks, all insisted that you take the day off, especially since you had covered for a few of them in the past. Normally, you wouldn't agree to it, but when the commissioner himself told you to go home, there was not much to do about it

You got a call from Harley inviting you to Pamela's apartment not so far away from yours. She said she wanted you all to get together for the holidays

It would have come as a surprise if she hadn't talked about it for weeks, even arranging a Christmas exchange between the three of you

And so, with your wrapped gift on hand and a couple of drinks, you walked to the building Pamela lived in. It wasn't hard to spot, it had a greenhouse on the roof

You got to the floor she lived in and knocked on the door, all the noise suddenly coming to an end when you did

Then, Harley herself opened the door, her eyes going wide when she saw you

"Y/N!!"

Was all she said before launching herself at you and trying to start a make-out session, but a vine wrapped around her leg and forced her down. Honestly, the sight was kinda funny

From across the room, Pamela stood there with a smirk and her palm raised to control the vine, making it drag Harley to her

It had quite a few plants, but not too many either. There were also festive lights hung across the walls, probably Harley's idea

It was cozy, to say the least

"Now now, give them some space"

Harley pouted, making you chuckle. This same sound made the redhead look at you with a smirk

"And you, you're here early. Not that I'm complaining"

"Yeah, we thought you'd be working your ass off 'till noon!"

Harley added, still on the floor and you placed the bottles you brought along in the counter nearby

"Well, pretty much the entire police force told me to take the day off so...here I am! Hope it's alright with you girls"

"Are you kiddin'? It's even better!"

The clown girl finally got up, sporting a huge grin as she did. Ivy herself walked closer to you as well

"Yeah, it was about time they recognized what you do for the city"

She then placed a hand on your shoulder and slid it to your cheek, her eyes filled with worry too

"I still don't know why you waste yourself in that place"

With a sympathetic smile, you put your hand on hers and reassured her with your voice

"Someone has to keep the people safe. You know, when the bats aren't around, they deserve some happiness too, you know"

The redhead was about to say something when your mutual lover came through talking from the kitchen

"That's sweet and all, but tonight you ain't a cop, sweetie"

Then she showed up with glasses filled with some of the wine you brought, raising them as if they were an award

"You're Y/N, the sweetest guy/gal in town, and who deserves a drink more than anyone else in here!"

Before any more of the liquid spilled into the floor, Pamela's vines snatched the drinks away and placed them back on the kitchen counter

"While I agree with you, Harls, it's way to early to get wasted. Don't you want to be sober for the exchange?"

Harley began arguing with Pamela about it and all you could do was stand there and smile. Their dynamic was so cute, it was so easy to forget their background sometimes

"Y/N, tell Red I can handle it!" Harley's voice stopped your train of thought with the attitude of a child

"Pam's right, Harley. There's still a long night ahead of us"

And you weren't wrong about it. The dinner was just the beginning, there was a bit of a dance party and of course, the gift exchange

Pamela bought you a package containing all the seasons of your favorite series, suggesting that you watch it together some time

You gave Harley a couple of new roller skates, she wouldn't shut up about how amazing they were and she also wouldn't let go of you until her time was up to bring her gift

It was a plant that had traveled all the way from Asia and into Ivy's arms. You had never seen the girl happier for a gift before

Harley suggested that you should start watching your newly acquired series, but after a couple of episodes, she fell asleep on your lap...and Pamela's

Maybe if you hadn't been stroking her hair she wouldn't have fallen asleep so early, but it didn't matter. The redhead asked you if she could talk to you in the balcony, she said it was important

Upon agreeing to talk, Ivy used her vines to gently lift Harley enough for you to stand up from the couch and as the plants took the girl to sleep, you met the retired supervillain at the balcony

It wasn't that cold, but it was certainly more fresh than inside, a bit darker as well

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted some fresh air, to be honest"

You couldn't help but chuckle at this turn of events. Both of you looking over the city from the balcony with a cup of coffee in hand

"Yeah, it's nice to take a break from everything"

She nodded before taking a sip from the cup

"You said it, a hell of a life we got"

As you looked at the city, you were surprised by her scooting closer to you and trying not to blush about it

"But at least we're in good company"

You chuckled while pulling Pamela close to you, making her yelp by this gesture, but she didn't comply either

"Yeah, we are"

Returning the gesture, Pamela held you closer as well, placing the cups of coffee away before doing so

As for the embrace itself, it was soft, silent for a good couple minutes until you heard her giggling

"You know, I didn't notice until now, but Harley placed some mistletoe here"

She pointed at where the small plant was and smirked at you, making you laugh in the process. It was honestly hard to believe it wasn't Pamela's idea

"You got to respect the tradition"

With your hands on her hips and with hers around your neck, you proceeded to do the only logical thing when faced in this situation. Her lips were so soft, it was addicting

...or at least it would have been if a certain someone hadn't shouted from across the apartment

"IT WORKED!!!"

Harley was peeping just around the corner of the room, and her child-like excitement might have come as annoying, but all you could do was laugh about it

You knew that

Pamela did too

And so did Harley herself, but she was the first one to stop laughing to look directly at you

"...but seriously, I want one too"

**_ Rachel Roth/  _ ** **_ Raven _ **

It was a cold day for the tower the Titans made their home. Snow piled up around it, even some of the trees were slightly covered

But it wasn't a problem, for every member of the team remained inside the building. Different from most of the days, they were not training or handing out missions

No, they were in a team-building exercise...or so they called it

Truth to be told, the team was having a Christmas party, and a lot of young superheroes, some from different factions attended it. The tower itself was big enough to host a party, but it sure felt a bit crowded

Especially if you were someone who liked to have her own space like Rachel was

She was in her room trying to read something. At first, she was out there with the rest of the team, but she had worn out relatively quickly

As she tried to read the same paragraph for the fifth time, her eyes were squinting in an attempt to remain focused and when she managed to finish the line, she felt an incredible sense of relief

...one that died down as soon as the music got louder

That's when she finally snapped. Aggressively, she stood up and her hands were even glowing with that black energy of hers

"That's it"

She thought, she would bring an end to those who dared to disturb her reading, but that's when it hit her:

Maybe it wasn't the others who were the problem, maybe she would be comfortable in a different environment?

Putting that same energy to use, she opened a portal and grabbed hee book before pulling up her hood and finally entering the portal

She wasn't sure where it would lead, but she did know that it would take her to the only other person who would understand her (probably)

And that would be you

The other side of the portal led to a swamp in Louisiana at night. No source of light could be seen right of the bat as the fog was too dense

Luckily, she was floating, otherwise, she would be in the mud

"What the... Why would they be in here?"

Rachel looked around to see if there was anything that would help her navigate through the scenery when she heard a voice in the distance

Someone was chanting in a different language

Without thinking it twice, she slowly approached the voice, the more she did, the clearer it got... until it stopped completely

Before she even got the time to question this, a large vine appeared from the water below and wrapped around her tightly, just enough to keep her from suffocating

The fog became weaker and from it emerged a figure. She could feel it glaring at her even if she couldn't see its eyes

"Hell of a night you chose to spy on me"

She recognized your voice perfectly and directed all her effort into her voice

"I...I j-just wanted to read"

Such a bizarre answer weakened your grip on her, then you saw the book she was holding and concluded that she wasn't lying

Rachel was never much of a liar anyway

And so, you put her on the ground gently, on the dry one, that is

In front of her, you sat down, sighing

"I'm sorry about that, Rachel. You know I love your company, but you kinda showed up in the middle of something

When the goth looked up, she saw a bunch of candles around a circle and various weird ingredients like feathers, skulls, and even an eye

A giant tree served as shelter, but what struck Rachel the most, was that all the objects pointed towards a floating figure

This figure was a ghost

"Y/N? Who is this?" The ghost asked in a calm, intrigued tone

"This, mom, is Rachel"

...Wait, mom?

Rachel had now put the pieces together: The intense fog keeping you cloaked, your immediate attack and even the objects in the ritual

You were communicating with your mother

"Oh? This is the charming girl you told me about?"

She felt her cheeks getting warm as soon as she heard that, getting up immediately and dusted herself off

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting you, Y/N. I'll leave you to it"

She turned around to leave, but she was stopped by your voice just after a couple of steps

"Rachel"

She looked back at you, holding her book close to her chest

"You already crashed it, why don't you stay a bit longer?"

She was surprised by this proposal. She knew you weren't one to openly invite people to something that would end in chaos, but this? This was just so personal

"Are you sure about it?"

What she found more surprising about the whole situation was how calm you were about it, as expressed by your hand reaching out for her

"Why not? Besides, mom is curious about you"

She couldn't help but smile at this and after thinking about it, she took your hand and got back to the scene to properly introduce herself to the ghost that was before her

Rachel was hoping to get away from the loudness of the tower by escaping to see you, but she was not expecting you to be doing something so personal and even better, to invite her to stay

But somehow, it felt good, like she belonged there, talking to this small, strange family

...but with a genuine smile

**_Louise Lincoln/ Killer Frost_ **

Arkham Asylum was many things: the home of madmen, the place with the worst security on the planet, and so on but if there was something it was not, was heartless, and Louise soon discovered that the moment there was a knock on the door to her cell

Soon enough, a guard opened the door as well as a psychiatrist. The noise was loud enough to wake her up and sit down on her bed, growling at the poor souls who dared wake to end her sleep

"Good morning, Louise, I trust you sleep well?" The psychologist asked with a kind tone

"Until you came here, yeah" Her answer was weak, but just because she had just woken up

She yawned as she turned around to face the staff, rubbing her eyes

"What do you want?"

"Well, today's a special day. You'll be allowed a complete meal and two extra hours"

Louise looked at the staff in disbelief. They had hardly ever been that kind to her, and they just come to her saying this out of the blue

Better not to joke about removing her inhibitor collar now

"What's so special about today anyway?"

"Well...It's Christmas"

The girl felt her eyes go wide with the realization of the date. Being a resident in Arkham does take away any real sense of time and while the date was meaningless to her, it still felt like a big revelation

"But before you can go on, there is still the daily check-up with Dr. L/N"

She tried her best not to smile at the mention of that name, barely able to maintain her facade

"Fine, take me to them"

Without further due, the guard escorted them to the next room. Along the way, however, Louise found a wide array of different scenes that honestly, were not something to forget

Some of the walls were decorated with ribbons or lights, some of the staff were using Santa hats and hell, even some of the inmates were acting less creepy than usual

It almost felt...peaceful

"Alright, we're here"

The voice of the guard brought Louise back to reality, standing just outside of the room where her interviews tend to take place.

Upon being asked to enter, she stepped into the place to find out that even you were infected with some of that "holiday spirit", the Santa hat and the red/white cup with hot chocolate gave it away

Regardless, what caught her attention the most, was your smile

"Hello, Louise! How are you today?"

You invited her to take a seat across the table, which she did (but her gaze remained just as confused)

"I'm...fine, thanks for asking"

You gave her a nod whilst opening her file, taking out your pen to start taking some notes as was the standard procedure

"Before we begin, I just want to tell you, merry Christmas, Louise"

While the tone alone was enough to make anyone smile, this wasn't the case with her, not even close

"Yeah...you too"

Picking up with her reaction, you immediately shifted your topic of discussion

"Hmm...rocky relationship with the holiday?

"I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay"

Her eyes moved to the side, looking down in an attempt to hide the memory. While it was a trauma worth exploring, it would have to be another time

She barely had any joy in this place, it wasn't proper to ruin the only day she could be happy by forcing her to say it

"It's alright, Louise. We'll begin with our session so you can leave early"

She nodded and without further due, you began asking questions about her state, some opinions on different topics to understand her current pattern of thought and later compare it to the previous evaluation

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, if anything her answers seemed to be improving, but ever so slightly. And so, in a matter of minutes, you had written down her answer to the final question

"Alright, thanks for your cooperation"

"Wait, that's it?"

"Yeah, you can enjoy your day now"

Instead of showing relief or anything of the sort, you saw her gaze sadden. This little hint of emotion would not go unnoticed

You stooped storing away your material to look at her and softly ask:

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, it even sounds weird..."

A sympathetic smile formed across your face. To be honest, such a thing sounded even insulting considering the kinds of things you saw on a daily basis

"There is no such thing as weird, Louise, you know you can trust me"

"That's the thing. You're the person I've spent most of my time with in this nuthouse and now that I got a day to myself I..."

A deep sigh left her lips when she found herself unable to continue. You, on the other hand, said nothing, giving her a chance to gather her strength but also, to appreciate the fact that she was actually being honest for a change

"Can...can I ask you a favor?"

She looked back up, straight into your eyes for that sentence, her confidence being nowhere near where it was, but none of the rudeness was there either

This was... something else

"Of course, what can I do for you?"

You answered almost out of pure instinct, unsure of whether saying yes was the right thing to do, but you had never seen Louise act like this before. You had to discover the cause

"Listen, can...Can you stay with me, just for today?"

All the intrigue, the curiousness, and even fear disappeared with that single request

No longer did you have a metahuman criminal whose attitude made treatment difficult

Now you had a person as fragile as anyone else and just as alone that, in that moment, was asking for your help

This moment of silence brought doubt into Louise, she quickly tried to look away, only for a hand to rest above hers to catch her attention. When she returned her gaze to you, she saw you smile

Not the professional, polite kind of gesture, but a genuine one

"Sure, I'll stay with you"

**_Cassandra Cain/ Orphan_ **

Christmas, one of the most peaceful days of the year...or at least in Gotham

As someone who made a living out of being a henchman for various supervillains, you were up to date with the new job offers every time one came up

But for Christmas, not much would arise, and even if it did, you wouldn't take it, if there was one day you wouldn't work, was this one

Instead, you chose to spend it with your younger sister, the little one who was the cause for all your doings in the first place

She was so happy when you brought her a gift, and you were too when you saw a few family members in the room as well. They welcomed you and once the girl fell asleep, they said that they could handle it from there

They were good people, but it's just that you had never been told that before, and it wasn't like you didn't have any plans, it's just that, well, you didn't have any plans

But fortunately, the day was far from over and you ultimately chose to visit the one other person who left a mark on your life as well

Taking a taxi cab to Wayne Manor, you were welcomed by the butler, who also welcomed you with open arms. This was no coincidence, you were a frequent visitor of the place thanks to tbe people living in it so you were basically a friend at this point

However, while he was being polite, you could sense some relief upon seeing you there

"Is everything alright, Alfred? You look a bit worried"

"Well, you see sir/ma'am, Miss Cassandra won't stop training and while normally that would be alright, it's the holidays. I would like her to go out and enjoy the city when it's not attempting to kill her"

He sounded almost fatherly in his words, genuine concern was there but fortunately, you had arrived to help just with that

"Then I'll take her for a walk in the city, if that's okay with you"

"I wouldn't trust anyone else with it. You're the one who gets along so well with her"

"Give yourself some credit, Alfred"

The man couldn't help but chuckle at this. Shortly after this exchange, he stopped walking to announce that you had arrived at to what could very well be the mansion's gym and inside you found Cassandra herself, training

"Miss Cassandra, you have a visitor"

She stopped her actions to greet the butler, but once she heard what he had to say, her gaze shifted to see you and when she did, she rushed towards you

Cassandra gave you a hug, and a tight one at that

"Missed you"

It was hard to believe this was the same girl who was beating the crap out of a punching bag. Chuckling, you hugged her back

When the act was over, you directed her attention to a wrapped box you brought along with you

"I bought you a little something. I hope you don't have ones already"

"Even if she did, I got a feeling that she'll cherry your gift more, sir/ma'am"

The butler added, those comments were quite reassuring

"Thanks, Alfred"

He nodded as Cassandra opened the box, a smile appeared on her face when she saw a brand new pair of boxing gloves. She held them and even gave a couple of punches with them

"I love them. Thank you, Y/N!"

Another hug was in order, but this was to be expected, Cassandra was much more of an action person. Words never quite cut it

She then directed her attention to the butler in a child-like manner

"Alfred. Can I go out with Y/N?"

The man looked at you and smiled remembering the talk you just had with him and nodded

"Certainly. Do enjoy the night"

Cass smiled and left the room to get something warmer, leaving you two alone for a short while. When she was back, she had black winter clothes, she looked kind of cute, really

And so, you left the manor with Cassandra, happy to go out and explore with you. You'd spend a while walking down the streets with Cassandra, holding her hand as you guided her through this new perspective

She could see the snow falling down, people walking along with their family or friends, lovers sharing a drink in the comfortable warmth of a restaurant. You even stopped at a park with a frozen lake, where the people were handed ice skates to enjoy it

Needless to say, she was amazingly good at keeping her balance and moving almost gracefuly through the lake

The city had many wonders, but her reaction to them was perhaps the greatest of them all. You could tell that she wasn't used to simply go out for a walk, and she wouldn't just go out like that, but this time she chose to act differently

And that's because she was with you  
  
  


**_ Barbara Gordon/ Batgirl _ **

"You should have seen his face when I told him that a cheetah and a jaguar aren't the same animals!"

Following that statement, you shared a laugh with your uncle Kirk, who was on the other side of the glass. Fortunately, it was just you, him and the guards in the room, so your laughter wasn't much of an issue

Currently, you were visiting your uncle, Kirk Langstrom, who was residing in Arkham Asylum for the time being

"My God, you sure are a busy fellow, Y/N" He said while recovering his breath from laughter

"And what about you? How are you doing, uncle Kirk?"

"Much better, they say I'll be out of here in three months if I don't cause an incident"

"That's great! You're practically good to go!"

"As long as they don't start talking biology, that is"

Another laugh followed that, but then you felt a guard touching your shoulder. Being a frequent visitor ar Arkham, you knew what did that mean

So you put your hand on the glass without fading away your smile

"It was great to see you, uncle Kirk"

The man returned the gesture and placed his hand, smiling gently

"You too, Y/N. Merry Christmas"

With a nod, you placed the telephone back on its place as a guard escorted you outside safely. The man had somehow managed to be in this asylum for almost a year now and he hadn't changed or at least gotten worse since his last incident as "Man-bat"

You visited him as often as possible, and how easy was to engage in conversation with you seemed to help the man

Upon walking out the main gate, you sighed. As much as you tried to keep him company, the holidays without your uncle would certainly feel... different, especially when your parents lived in another continent

You took out some earphones and set some music to accompany your journey back home, it worked on getting you cheered up all the way to the bus, sitting next to a window so you could see the snowy place that had become Gotham

In the middle of a song, however, a voice announced that you had a call from someone that, while unexpected, brought a smile to your face. Pausing the song, you chose to accept the call

"Hey, Babs, what's up?"

"Hey Y/N. You busy?"

"No, what's up?"

"Well, you left school so fast I didn't even got to say goodbye to you"

You facepalmed when you heard that. It was true, you left in such a hurry just to get to Arkham in time, but completely forgot to say goodbye to your friends for the holidays

"My bad, sorry about that"

"Don't worry, but that's not the only thing I wanted to talk about"

"Shoot"

"Well, I-"

"Did you tell them?"

Another voice interrupted Barbara, who gave a muffled answer. By the looks of it, she was with someone else

"Sorry about that. So I wanted to tell-"

"Y/N, get your ass here!"

"Yeah, we need our friend!"

This time, there were two other voices. This was unusual for sure, but oddly amusing

Laughter was inevitable from you, especially since you knew perfectly who the voices belonged to

"Alright, where to?" You heard a sigh before being given an answer

"Naomi's house" This time, it was Barbara who finally replied

"Alright, I'm on my way"

You ended the call to spare Babs from having her call highjacked again, making you chuckle once again

Before, you didn't really have any plans for the day, but your friends thought otherwise. Fortunately, Naomi's house was about three stops from your current location

During your stay at the Academy (which is still going), you have made quite the circle of friends. From jocks to chess champions, you are just about the most diverse group of friends in the school, and it made for some unique adventures as well

Stepping out of the bus and into the front yard, you rang the doorbell. A couple seconds passed before it was opened to reveal a smiling redhead with glasses

"Y/N, you're here!"

This girl approached you to give you a hug. This was Barbara herself

"You're just in time!" She said, dragging you inside as she held your hand

As soon as you stepped inside, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and cheered your name in unison. Inside the house were your friends, both close and casual, but they were all glad to see you

"Ahem!"

A female voice called for everyone's silence. From the crowd, a brunette walked through and stopped next to you, wrapping her arm around your shoulders, this was Naomi herself

"I heard you were going to Grinch out and spend Christmas alone, Y/N"

"I...I don't know, maybe?"

The crowd booed in a joking response, Naomi motioned them to stop

"That's why I called EVERYONE here, so we can light up your day!"

"Yeah, you're our friend, Y/N!" Someone else joined from across the room

Naomi then looked back at you, giving you somewhat of a more serious look

"We are here for you, but whether you want to stay with us or go out on your own it's your choice. We'll respect it"

You thought about it for a moment. Not about your choice, but wondering just how did your friend managed to gather everyone in one place without you knowing it and still invite you in the end

Someone told Naomi you didn't have any plans. Gossip's not that bad, but the fact that she actually chose to act on it?

It was... just so kind of her, of them

You took a drink near you and raised it to the air, looking at the crowd with a smile

"I guess I'm spending Christmas with my friends"

They cheered in approval of this and soon enough the party continued. You were soon offered a drink and the party continued as it was before, even some people asked you to join a tournament of air hockey they had going on.

As you took a moment to think about how any of this was even possible, you came to the conclusion that only one person could have known about this and started this event, and she was talking to somebody else at the moment

Choosing to be sneaky, you walked up behind her and held her hand, intertwining it with yours. She was taken off-guard by this gesture but then turned around to face you with an intrigued look in her eyes

"Thank you, Babs" You said with a smile of your own

The redhead then gave you a smile and tightened the bond between your hands

"That's the thing, Y/N"

She whispered while placing her hands above your chest to peck your lips, much to everyone's amusement

"You'll never have to be alone"

_**Kendra Saunders/** _ _**Hawkgirl** _

Christmas trees were often the strongest symbols of the festivity, and for a good reason, but never had you been assigned the task of decorating one so...big

You were in the Watchtower, the real home of the Justice League and where most of the members spent the time, when not dealing with an individual crisis, of course

As Kendra's partner and an actual ally of the league, you were welcomed aboard and now, you and a couple of other heroes were decorating the massive Christmas tree that was in one of their main rooms

Something with such a size seemed a bit too much, but when you take a look at the size of the space station you were in, it fitted just fine

Concentration was key in this task, but the moment a branch you were using for support gave in, you were suddenly thrown down

As a pilot and soldier, you weren't nearly as terrified of this as you could have, but there was a bigger reason for your lack of fear

The exact same reason that had just caught you in her arms, smirking

Taking a good look at her, you moved her hair out of the way as you cupped her cheek with a smile

"Thanks, angel"

This earned a warm smile from her. She wasn't too sure of the nickname, but she was getting used to it

"Now you see why I told you to use the platform?" She said putting you down safely

"You know I like the thrill"

She couldn't help but chuckle at your attitude and decided to go with it

"Don't dwell too much on it, maybe I'll decide not to catch you one of these days"

After successfully decorating the tree (using the suggested platform this time), there was an event, dinner, dance, and everything. It was mind-blowing, to be honest, but it also served as a reminder that those people were human beings

Well, human where it matters anyway

Kendra, however, wasn't much of a dancer. You knew this first hand, and that's why you grabbed two drinks and headed towards one of the halls

There she was, in all her beauty without her uniform and with something lightly formal but as stunning as she was, her gaze was so distant

She was staring at the window, looking at what would normally be a breathtakingly good view of Earth, but something wasn't right

Taking advantage of this and attempting to ease things off for her, you approached her gently and kissed your partner's cheek

"What are you doing out here all alone? I know you don't like dances, but I don't think it's that bad"

She laughed at your comment, turning around to face you and grab the drink that was supposed to be hers, taking a sip

"Something on your mind?"

She nodded, returning her gaze to the window

"It's just that... As a member of the league, you get to save the planet (and sometimes the universe) so often, but this whole celebration thing, it just feels..."

"Weird?"

"Exactly. I mean, I want to enjoy it, but I don't know if I should"

Leaning on a handrail nearby, she sighed in defeat, or at least until she felt your hand on her shoulder

"I know the feeling, like you should be out there on patrol, regardless of the day"

Her eyes might not have changed direction, but Kendra was listening to you

"But that's the thing about days like this, you get to enjoy some of what you are fighting for, it serves as a reminder that in the end...

Now it was you who was looking out the window

"...it's all worth it"

The girl leaned closer to you, placing her head on your shoulder, and your head gently over hers

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to enjoy it if anything you deserve this more than anyone"

You took a step back and raised your drink, with the attitude of a host accompanying the gesture

"Here's to Kendra Saunders. Leaguer, a savior of the planet and one hell of a girlfriend"

You could tell she was surprised by this gesture, but she soon joined you by raising her glass

"And here's to Y/N L/N. Pilot, soldier and the best partner I could ask for"

She made the drinks clink as the custom indicates and without further due, you drank together

Once that was over, she was the one to cup your face, looking at you in the eye and filled with gratitude

"Thank you, Y/N. I needed that"

**_ Helena  _ ** **_ Bertinelli _ ** **_ / Huntress _ **

The Mafia might be questionable in and of itself, but they were not monsters

...not all of them at least

That's what this party was for: both a peace offering and an opportunity to enjoy something without the fear of getting murdered

Oh, and also to enjoy the holidays

It's not necessary that you take a partner to this kind of events, but this year you wanted to take someone who quickly became important to you. She was currently next to you in the inside of the vehicle

There she was, with her black hair loose in contrast with her purple dress and of course, her beautiful blue eyes to top it all off

"I still don't know how to feel about this"

She was still trying to get comfortable in her dress. This was more of an act of nervousness since the clothes fit her perfectly

Although you had to admit, watching the fierce vigilante be so uneasy was... intriguing, to say the least

"And why is that?"

She sighed in defeat before finally looking at you with a hint of shame

"Wanna hear a secret?"

You nodded and asked her to continue, which she reluctantly agreed

"It's been years since I've been to a dance, I don't even remember how to do it"

It seemed so simple, you couldn't help but chuckle before giving her a reassuring smile

"Don't you worry, I'll guide you through"

She was taken off-guard by the calm in which you said that

"How can you be so sure about it? 

You took a sip before answering her, not losing the smile

"You'll find out when the time comes. Have some faith in me"

Nothing more was said after that. Truth to be told, you had taught a few people how to dance before, the first of them being your sister when she was fifteen and a couple lovers too, so you had some experience

After a couple of minutes, you arrived at the place where the event would take place. The door was opened and you stepped out of the vehicle, lending Helena a hand so she could do the same and with her arm wrapped around yours, you made your way inside

Multiple families were attending the party. Mostly adults, but there were also children, lovers, and friends in there

You were invited to give the opening speech as a way to officially begin the event. It wasn't much of a surprise since you were one of the main backers of the party, seeing as a much-needed break from the usual violence

And so, you walked up to the main stage, with a glass in hand

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to be the one who welcomes all of you to this event that serves as a reminder that we might be from different families, backgrounds, and whatnot"

You looked around to confirm this. These people came from all around the world, yet they were under the same roof for the night

"And while it is so easy to hate each other over that, the only reason not to do so is because we are human"

With confidence in your words, you raised the glass you were holding

"And tonight we are here to celebrate that, in this peaceful night without any bloodshed, I sincerely wish you all to have a wonderful time"

A round of applause took place as the guests raised their drinks as well and you all shared a drink together, even Helena joined the act. Once you were done talking, the band began playing their wonderful ambiance music

The party had officially begun

Walking back to your table, you found Helena herself, smirking at you

"Hell of a speech you gave. You sure you wouldn't be better as a politician?"

You couldn't help but laugh at the statement, picking up another drink you were offered

"Tempting, but we both know that this line of work is much more honest"

"Ironically, yeah"

You sat down and enjoyed the drinks, soon enough the main dishes were served and the event had managed to continue uninterrupted so far. Seems like that vigilante you paid to keep the event clean was really doing a good job

After a couple of hours deep into the party, the bands began playing music that had a different feeling to it, as if it was an invitation to dance. Realizing this, you looked back at your partner with possibly the biggest grin she'd ever seen before

"No" She said sternly

"Come on, you'll learn as we go"

You stood up and offered a hand, showing that same confidence that she loved so much (and hated to admit it)

"...Fine, but I'm not responsible if I step on your toes during the whole thing"

She finally took your hand and allowed you to guide her to the dance floor, where many of the couples were already dancing, even some of your employees were allowed to have some fun

"So, how do we do this?"

You walked in front of her before instructing her

"First, I'll place my right hand on your back to help us move"

With your free hand, you guided her left to rest on your right shoulder, this getting you closer to her

"And then, the other two hands are clasped together like this" 

You made your hands meet around the shoulder height. You could tell she was nervous, but with your guidance, there was also a desire to put the fears aside

"Now what?"

That's when your smirk reappeared, you leaned close to her and whispered:

"And now, we dance"

Without further due, you began to move around the place. Normally, you would ask your partner to be careful with their feet, but with Helena, this wasn't necessary

In fact, you were able to go even further and twirl her around, much to her enjoyment

She laughed and once she was face to face with you again, she smiled

"I think I'm getting the hang of it"

"I knew you would"

Without losing her smile, she gave you a bit of an intrigued look"

"How did you?"

"Because, Helena, fighting and dancing are not so different. The purpose and the actions are different, yes, but when done correctly, they can be both incredibly deadly AND graceful at the same time

"You know, just like you"


	14. (NSFW) The wonders of technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people like to spice things up by using technology. Is it your case?

**Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman:** She's a bit more old school when it comes to it, so she won't really use technology unless she needs to call you

**Jessica Cruz/ Green Lantern:** Like Diana, she prefers to be physical about it, but sometimes she'll flirt with you while texting

**Dinah Lance/ Black Canary:** Likely will send you hot pictures with even more daring captions, but only when you're in public or can't really do anything about it. She's teasing like that

**Harley/Ivy:** Ivy won't really use the phone, but Harley? The girl will send you provocative pictures of herself quite often. There was this one time when you started your phone only to discover that she had changed your wallpaper to... something else

When you have to stay away for the night and she really needs it, she will sometimes convince you to have a Skype call with her to masturbate together

**Rachel Roth/ Raven:** Every now and then, she'll ask you to come over (sometimes a pick is involved), not revealing anything else. When you comply and visit her, she'll admit that she's in need of some "relieving"

**Louise Lincoln/ Killer Frost:** She doesn't even have a phone since she's kind of a fugitive

**Cassandra Cain/Orphan** : Isn't so fond of technology, and she's a bit spontaneous on when she likes to "do it", so no, don't expect her to send something soon

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl:** She would frequently set skype calls where you could get off together, dirty talk is heavily involved in the classroom or the library, whenever you two are forced to be separated but still keep it going

**Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl:** During those sleepless nights of hers, she'll pick up the phone and call you. It will start off as cute and wholesome, but there are times in which it does end in some hot stuff

**Helena Bertinelli/Huntress:** Won't send pics, but she does like to engage in what is practically phone sex and needless to say, she's amazing at it


	15. QUESTION: BATGIRL

We all know the tragedy of Barbara Gordon becoming fatally injured at the hands of the Joker

And while that made up for some amazing moments for her character as well, I ask you guys:

Do you prefer Barbara during her role as Oracle, being bound to her wheelchair

Or

Do you want her to remain as Batgirl, pretending that she never got shot and crippled?

The sooner you answer this, the faster I can get out a big chapter for you all

Thanks!!


	16. Game changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually though to write since I wanted to add so much to a few entries (namely Harley, Huntress, Wonder Woman, and so on) but also wanted to publish this before the end of the damn year. Still, if you are interested in a second part of moments that defined your relationship, do let me know!
> 
> In any relationship, a particular moment helped to shape the way you behave towards each other. How was it for you?

**_Diana Prince/Wonder Woman_ **

"As of today, Y/N L/N is deemed as sane and in control of their metahuman abilities, posing no threat to society  
and thus will be allowed to return to their duties as a firefighter"

From across the desk, the suited woman then looked at your "guardian" as she gave her a file labeled "Y/N L/N

Currently, you were in one of A.R.G.U.S's offices. One of the organizations responsible for keeping metahumans in check.

As soon as you accidentally saved your entire unit from a murderous robot with one punch, you were brought in for some questioning and tests

Tests that would have lasted so much longer if not for the aid of a certain someone sitting next to you

"Ms. Prince, we expect a monthly report from you to maintain it that way"

"Yes, ma'am"

She answered while storing said file. With that done, the woman nodded and stood up

"That would be everything for today. Congratulations, Mr/Ms. L/N, you are free now"

The woman gave you a small hint of a smile while offering her hand, something that you gladly shook

"Thank you, ma'am"

"You should be thanking _her_ " She motioned at the lady sitting next to you

They too shook hands and you were able to leave shortly after. But as soon as you exited the facility, you stopped walking

"Is something wrong, Y/N?"

Asked your companion, only to be met with a sudden embrace from you

"Thank you, Diana, for giving me back my life"

While taken back at first, she was eager to return the hug

"There is no need to thank me. I know how much this life means to you"

The hug soon ended and you stepped back, now with an exciting smile

"So, what is the first thing you'll do as a free person?"

Her tone denoting curiosity as you looked around with your gaze stopping at an ice cream shop nearby

"Well, how about I return you the favor with ice cream? I know you love those"

She failed to contain a laugh at this statement, confirming it along the way

"Sure, let's go"

**_Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern_ **

Two people were summoned by the Guardians of the Universe in Oa. One of their own Green Lanterns, and a Blue one

It was also worth mentioning that along with the original Guardians, stood the two responsible for the Blue Lantern Core's creation: Ganthet and Sayd

They were reviewing the lastest missions that they had sent their agents and from them, two became the highlight, which is why, Jessica Cruz and you, Y/N L/N stood in front of them today

"Jessica Cruz of Earth, it has come to our attention that there has been a change in your performance lately"

Started one of the Guardians. The way he phrased that made Jessica feel nervous, something that you remediated by putting your hand on her shoulder and giving her a smile

She just mouthed "thank you" as a result

"These assignments, which happened to be in the company of a Blue Lantern ally have revealed significant improvement for you"

Added another one, relief could already be felt

"Particularly in the presence of Y/N L/N of Earth, who stands here as well"

Sayd kept going. Even if they were now in different cores, the Guardians still talked as if everyone was connected

"Hence why we have decided, along with the guardians that lead this other core, that you two shall become partners from now on"

... Well that was unexpected

She gasped and even you failed to contain your surprise at this. Not that it wasn't good, but it just wasn't normal for the Guardians to even consider teaming up if the universe wasn't in danger

Maybe the recent crisis that forced the lanterns to work together made them reconsider their strategies. But then again, it could very well be a one-time thing

"W-What? Are you sure?"

Jessica was the one to break the silence after a few seconds

"Think of this as a test for a possible partnership in the future. We wish for you to continue performing greatly"

"I...I don't know what to say"

Jessica was getting overwhelmed with this news, and out of instinct, you placed a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention

"It'll be alright, Jessica. We've got each other's backs"

The serenity with which you said it earned a saddened smile from her. Even if you didn't know what to expect from this, hope was still an all-time high

You took a step back and extended your hand

"What do you say, partners?"

Seeing the effort, Jessica finally agreed to go with the flow and make the best out of it, reaching out for your hand as well

"Partners"

_**Dinah Lance/Black Canary** _

It was a regular day at the bar, not many people were around and you kept humming to yourself to make things more entertaining. The day was half gone but it felt so slow

That's when a familiar face entered the scene through the backdoor, smiling and reading herself to work

However, you spotted something in her appearance that nearly made her a completely different person, if not for the fact that you knew her too well

Or so you thought

A long, blonde hair rested on Dinah's hair, a look that was not her own

"Hey Y/N what's-"

Before she could even finish her greeting, you practically pushed her back from where she came from

"Backroom. Now"

Once inside, you closed the door to avoid anyone else peeping in

"The hell was that?"

Once you turned your attention to her, she was quite mad at you. You didn't even let her speak but for a good reason this time

Your back leaned against the door, arms crossed as you tried your hardest not to freak out

"Dinah, don't you notice something different in your appearance? Maybe on your hair?"

"What are you...oh no"

In that very moment, she put her hand on her head and noticed that she was in fact, wearing that same wig that helped her adapt her alter ego, the Black Canary

"Fuck, it's such a part of me that I forget to take it off sometimes"

She sighed deeply, thinking about how many people even saw her like that, but that's when it made sense to her why did you act the way you did

"Thanks for the heads-up...no pun intended"

If it wasn't a moment so tense, you would've laughed at that. Dinah leaned on a nearby box, hand covering her face in shame before finally looking at you

"So..you probably have many questions now. Believe me, I was planning on telling you eventually"

"That's alright if anything it answers plenty of questions"

You could tell she was caught off-guard by this, seeing as her embarrassment turned into curiosity and caution

"Like what?"

"Your knuckles, for starters. I thought you practiced martial arts or something"

She looked at her knuckles, being slightly more red than normal from too much work as a vigilante

"In a way, I do"

This time, however, you two laughed at it, it worked to break the tension building up since she showed up like that

"But in all seriousness, I never saw anything"

The confidence in your voice as you said that, it sent chills down her spine

"Really? You don't wanna talk about it?"

"Oh, definitely. But right now, I need Dinah Lance to help me with the customers"

A wink followed that statement. She understood what you meant by that

Of course you would have this conversation, but if anything, doing her other job would help to ease things ling enough for the talk to be much more relaxing

...that and also folks would get suspicious that you shoved her into a room for a while now

"Right, I'll be right there in a moment"

With that said, she finally took off the wig and hid it somewhere safe as you turned around and opened the door once again

"Y/N?"

Her call made you look at her, with a 'hmm' as an answer

"Thank you, I mean it"

You just smiled at her before leaving the room for good. Dinah remained there for a bit longer to gather her thoughts

She practically exposed herself, she was too caught up in her life that she forgot to switch roles

Fortunately, the only person that noticed was the one that she trusted the most

**_Harleen_ ** **** **_Quinzel_ ** **_/ Harley Quinn_ **

The city was on fire, Riddler and Two-Face declared war on each other and Gotham was caught in the cross-fire

With such chaos going on, you can imagine that the police would be stretched thin to deal with the situation

And they were

But in order to not suffer an ambush, Gordon asked some of you to stay in the GCPD and guard the building. So far, the night had been stressful, to say the least

You were operating the radios and helping to coordinate the forces available while making sure the equipment was in an adequate form

"Yes, Commissioner, reinforcements are on your way, hold tight"

You concluded your call before returning to the desk and get to your tasks. However, about a minute or so, you realized something

The holding cells were being awfully quiet. Hell, not even your coworkers were making any noise

Normally, the criminals would be shaking their cells and screaming curses at the entire police force, aching to leave their confinement

...So why weren't they doing that exact thing now?

A metallic noise caught your attention, sounded like keys dropping on the floor

That's it, you were going to entertain the ideas in your mind

With a hand on your holster, you carefully entered the area. The inmates were smirking at you, some of them were doing their usual taunts, but there was an undeniable tension building up

And so, by the time you turned around to enter the halls, you saw one of your colleagues at the doors to one cell

The catch here was that about seven or eight inmates were already free

"Ramirez, what the hell are you doing!?"

She sighed, refusing to look at you while she spoke

"This didn't have to be like that, Y/N"

You immediately took out your pistol, when a blunt swing from a baton hit you on the back of the head and forced you to drop your weapon

"Riddler paid us the triple to release his boys and help him win this war. Then we'll get rich"

Explained the cop responsible for a possible concussion

However, before you could do or say anything, there was a punch form an inmate to your face

And a kick in the stomach from another

Then another hit and yet another

When you realized it, you were already on the floor, with a bloody uniform and a body screaming to keep itself together. However, it wasn't the last effort you would make

And so, shaking and barely able to keep a steady breath, you got back up

"Oh? Little piggy wants more!"

One inmate cheered, about to move but only stopped by Ramirez herself

"You are a damn good cop, Y/N"

Then, she shot you in the leg to force you back down in screaming pain, immediately grabbing your leg to keep it from bleeding out even more

"But good cops don't make it here"

"Get away from them, you braided piece of crap!"

A high-pitched voice yelled from an unknown direction, followed by smoke bombs crashing into the area, creating a colorful diversion

Soon, gunshots, bones breaking and screams were the sounds that filled the room. You tried to crawl away into a safer area when suddenly, the noise stopped

"Y/N? Y/N it's Harley. Are you okay? Where are ya?"

Her voice softened upon saying that, but you were still surprised to know that it was she who saved your life

"H-Harley?..."

"Y/N? Hold on!"

You heard footsteps coming your way until a figure could be seen coming out of the smoke. It was her

She gasped when she saw you all beaten up and with your leg being shot

"D-Don't worry, I got you!"

She put her bat to the side and managed to get you up by wrapping your hand around her shoulders

"Lean on me, let me do the walking"

She held on to your arm to make sure you wouldn't let go

You would talk about it, assuming you make it through the night. You wanted to try and fend for yourself, but you couldn't in your current state

Perhaps, you would have to trust her on this one

_**Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy** _

"Ivy? You wanted to see me?"

Your voice echoed through the seemingly large apartment, if you don't count the plants, of course

The place was rather spacious, with a kitchen on the far right end of the room, the living room right next to it and two open doors that led to a...well, you still didn't know if it was a terrace of a balcony, but it was certainly an open space without a roof

And from that particular place, a voice joined you

"Over here"

Being allowed to enter the place, you walked in, finding Ivy leaning over stone handrails, with her back facing you and the wind making her beautiful red hair flow sweetly

Seeing her like this almost made her seem...normal, cute, even

"I'm glad you're here" She said while slightly turning around to face you

Ivy motioned you to come closer and stand next to her, which you did. Now, both of you were leaning over handrails whilst overseeing the city

"You know, when I started all this, I wanted to wipe out every single person on the planet"

Well...that was one way to start a conversation

"But over time, I realized that I might have taken it too far. Not everyone is such a piece of trash, some are even worth saving"

"Like you"

"What? Why me?"

She chuckled upon hearing that, a sympathetic look accompanying that

"Y/N, you're a police officer in the most dangerous city of the country because you think things can change for the better, and when they don't, you take care of the graveyards. You tell me"

...she had a point

"But that's not all. You also gave Harley, gave _me_ a chance to prove that I'm not bent on killing everyone I see"

The redhead stopped talking, almost as if she were spacing out. Her confident smile slowly fading away but not long enough for her to get back on track

"I don't know why did you trust us, but I wanted to show you that...that it won't go to waste"

Ivy turned around to face you entirely. She was holding a precious, yet extremely rare plant that you had never seen before

Although being her, it was also possible that she made it herself

"The extracts of this plant contain healing properties that can even nullify toxins"

She handed it to you, making sure you were now holding it before letting go herself

"I would much rather not have you out there risking your life for an ungrateful city..."

Her gaze, while leaning to the side at first, eventually landed on you and when it did, a tender smile followed suit

"...But at least I can be certain that you will be fine"

You looked at the small plant, but more than that, the gesture itself. This was Poison Ivy, a former criminal and a woman that could bring the world to its knees if she wanted

And yet there she was, giving you a thank you for not turning her in again. The fact that she even considered this spoke volumes about her, clearing that there was more to her than her past

That was exactly why you chose to give her a second chance and this time, it was already paying off

"I- I don't know what to say, Ivy. I-"

She cut you off by gently placing her hands on your shoulders to make you look at her

"Please, Y/N..."

"You can call me Pamela"

**_Rachel Roth/Raven_ **

A pink blast sent Raven flying across the street, landing violently on a car

"Yeah! Take that!"

She tried to get back up, but her body gave up on her. She had lost to the Titans' usual foes, the Fearsome Five

Normally, they wouldn't put this much of a challenge, but they weren't alone. They had you to counter pretty much everything Rachel had

"Man, I can't believe we actually got her!"

They cheered upon seeing the unconscious goth laying on the car. You all began to approach her as you continued to talk

"You're welcome" You stated with a smug smile and arms crossed

You weren't part of their little group, you just wanted to have your own fun

"Yeah, thanks for helping us bring down our longtime enemy _and_ a Titan" Another one of them said

"It was no big deal" You brushed it off casually, but you were actually excited that you beat her

"It is, man! You'll get rewarded for this" Their leader said to you with a smile

Then, all of them put their attention on their fallen enemy

"And now, to finish the job"

That sentence right there. Just what did they mean by that!?

"...what?"

One of them, the one that multiplied turned to look at you with a smirk

"C'mon, she's annoyingly powerful, but nothing we need right now"

Then, a duplicate of himself appeared next to him

"Yeah, the source of power we're after is that orange girl"

"Then why did you want to go after Raven?"

No longer crossing your arms, your tone lost its bravado as you slowly began to realize what was going on with these people

"To kill her of course!" Added the girl with the pink hair, almost singing with joy

"Do you even know what would happen if you do? You'll unleash the unholiest angry father in existence!"

After you practically scolding them, the villains all looked at you and went silent for a minute before shrugging it off by saying:

"There's enough heroes to deal with that. Not our problem"

With a sigh, you started to channel your energy once again

"Alright, I've heard enough from you, wannabees"

Your hands glowed green as you pushed the car away and before the others could do anything, the floor turned into a black substance that was threatening to swallow them.

The villains tried their best to fight back, but it was of no use, this strange substance attached itself to their arms and necks to keep them from trying anything. That one girl with pink hair managed to look at you and scream:

"W-What are you doing!?"

You stood there, watching them unamused before answering

"Finishing the job"

You raised your palm and the portal closed, finally engulfing the troublesome gang into oblivion

With that out of the way, you went to check on the car that you had pushed away. Raven had just woken up when you arrived

"Y-Y/N? What d-did...did you do?"

"I sent them to another dimension, it's going to be a while until they can find their way out"

Upon hearing that, she leaned her back against the windshield to almost sit up and look at you with wide eyes

"Why?... Why did you do that?"

"For starters, I don't want Trigon to send this reality to oblivion"

You kneeled to her height, choosing for a more sincere approach despite the Trigon answer also being true

"But more than that, I like you, darling. I'm just in this for the fun of it, do you think I'm just gonna let them get all lethal on you?"

You pushed her hair away from her face to see her clearly

"No chance in all hells"

While surprised at first, a smile slowly crawled its way

"...I knew you weren't bad"

You failed to contain the laughter that came upon hearing that comment while also standing up

"Don't get all mushy now, Raven"

Then, you looked down at her, still, a bit bruised after that conflict. You were sure to use non-lethal spells on her, but there was no telling what the others tried to do

And so, you opened a portal and carried her, since it was likely too painful to walk just yet. The pale teen yelped at this but soon grabbed on to you

"Let's get you to that tower of yours"

_**Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost** _

It was a very strange day for Louise

Ever since she had set foot in Arkham, she dreamt of the day she would escape this madhouse and made everyone pay for even putting her there in the first place

And that very day had come, just not in the way she had expected

Turns out, Arkham itself wasn't so bad. Not everyone in there treated her like a piece of trash

Aside from making friends with a few inmates, the staff was nice every now and then

But one of them stood above the rest. That one doctor that genuinely tried to understand and help her and, despite her attempts to deny it, had won her affection

That very same doctor stood in front of her right now, smiling

"Louise? Is everything alright?"

Their voice, _your_ voice made her snap out of it

"Y-Yeah, sorry. There's just so much going on right now"

Her restraints were being removed by guards as she spoke

"I get it, it's going to be hard to be used to, but you got it"

She gave you a smile after hearing that

Louise had been in Arkham for almost a year and never once did she attempt to escape. Not that she couldn't, but she felt better in there than places like Belle Reve

The fact that she also helped the Justice League during a crisis improved her image greatly. Her time in Arkham was severely reduced as a result

And now, she was being set free

Of course, she would still need to do things like sign up a document every week to maintain her freedom, but she was no longer in a cell

Two guards and you accompanied her to the entrance

"There you go, you are free to leave, Louise"

She looked at the open road ahead and then back at you one last time. Almost out of instinct, she hugged you

And of course, you would return the embrace

"Thank you, for everything" She said not daring to look at you

"You're gonna do great, I know" Your calm voice only seemed to make her tighten the embrace

Once it was finally done, you gave her one last smile before she was sent on her way

With that, Louise Lincoln was no longer a resident of Arkham Asylum

The fresh air, the lack of any restraints on her. It was everything she wanted and yet...it didn't feel enough, something was missing

Or rather, _someone_ would be once she was able to do her own thing again

...

Night came and you were in your apartment, enjoying the company of a small pet and the television. Fortunately, there was no one trying to blow the city up, so, aside from the rain, everything was calm

At least until you heard a couple of knocks on your door

This surprised you. Visitors were not a common occurrence, especially at this hour. But that's when it hit you, that voice

"Y-Y/N? Doctor, are you there?"

It was her

You grabbed your keys, got a bathrobe on and opened the door

On the other side, was a nervous white-haired girl on civilian clothes. You never thought you'd get to see her wearing something other than that uniform but it fit her so well

"Louise? How did you find me?"

"I recognized the plates on your car"

You noticed that she had been walking under this drizzling rain. Of course, you wouldn't let her stay out like that

You opened your door and stepped aside

"Come in. It's safer than in the rain"

She nodded as she did so. You offered her a towel and something to drink and once she was comfortable again, you began to talk about the elephant in the room...well, she did

"I-I know. I shouldn't be here, and less at this hour, it's just that...I didn't know where else to go"

You sat across each other in your living room, taking the occasional sip from your drink as you listened closely to what she had to say

"Back in Arkham, yeah I had a collar and whatnot, but I also had friends, I had you watching my back...I guess it just came out of instinct"

A feeling of sympathy came to you as you came to understand what was going on thanks to her words. Louise had grown so accustomed to that life, it felt so strange returning to society like that

Since you had the strongest bond, it was logical that something like this would happen

It was honestly pretty sweet

"I understand, Louise. It takes time to get used to, just like it took you a while in Arkham"

She nodded eagerly, slightly relieved that you weren't mad at her for what she did

"Well, it's not a good idea to send you out this late. Why don't you spend the night here and we figure something out for you tomorrow morning?"

This proposal took her back, her blue eyes fixed on you the entire time

"Are you sure about that?"

You simply nodded, giving her one of those smiles that told her that everything would be alright. Back then, she trusted it because she had no other option

But now? Being offered your help yet again in her time of need...it hit differently

"Thank you, Y/N, I mean it"

What followed was that you got her some clothes to wear while hers were drying and offered her a couple of pillows and a blanket. You didn't have a spare bed, but you still managed to work something out

And that was all that she needed right now

_**Cassandra Cain/Orphan** _

It was a regular night in your apartment. You had just tucked your little sister to sleep and were currently eating dinner by yourself

Then, something came by. There was a noise coming from above, the ceiling gave it away

Shortly after that, you received a message from an unknown number that just said

"The roof"

For a Monday night, that was pretty ominous

You walked out of your apartment, locked the door to keep your sister safe, and took the gun to keep _you_ safe. Not that you would need it, but with a message like that, it was almost a necessary precaution

And so, you took the fire escape and silently climbed up as to not wake anyone up at this hour. You went up about five floors to finally reach the roof of the building and what you found almost made you fall

Two shadowy figures rose, one of them taller than the other, sporting pointy ears and white eyes and a cape that added to his mass

The other was a female with a sewed mask, black and gold armor, and a sword

It was the Batman himself, accompanied by that girl you had come across a few times before, Orphan

Two of the most intimidating masked figures in all of Gotham were standing in the roof of your building, and they were looking for you

...honestly, it if it were other criminals the ones that called you, it wouldn't have been as terrifying

"I take it the ominous message was from you?"

You tried your best to make your voice mask the actual terror caused by this vigilante

"Yes, I've been wanting to talk to you. No need for the gun, Y/N"

Of course Batman would know you ad a gun. Why wouldn't he?

You moved your hands away from the hidden weapon as Batman approached you

"Orphan told me that you saved her life during Two-Face's demolition assault"

That faithful night. You were just supposed to demolish an empty building, but Orphan came in and set everyone into a frenzy

Still, you avoided a rendezvous with death that night, but also, you saw her face. Nobody you recognized, but you wouldn't just call her out either

"That's not something you see often, especially from a henchman"

"It's not a job I'm proud of" A sigh followed that statement

"I know, I did my research on you. You turned down three companies to come here and help your sister, who has a harsh illness"

...It was baffling just how much did the man know about you. Anyone else with that knowledge would be able to destroy your life completely, but Batman? Who knows

"I came here to tell you that you don't have to keep doing this"

Listening to him talking about your own life was strange enough, but him saying was perhaps, the weirdest thing about it

"I talked to Wayne. One of the hospitals under him is willing to continue the full treatment, no charges"

"And what does he get out of it?"

"He could use a technician like you if you're up for it. You won't need to leave the town"

This was too good to be true. The scariest man in town came to you telling you that the richest man wanted to give you a job that would cover for you both?

"I-I... I don't know what to say" With all the shock, that was the best that could come out

Orphan then approached you, with a paper in hand

"Save words. Interview on Monday"

The document itself was an authorization for an interview in a specific time and place. The only thing that you needed was to be there...and a suit

"You have been allowed to turn over a new leaf. You'd be wise to take it"

With that, Batman took his grappling gun and left the scene without another word. This left Orphan and you alone to talk a little

"Thank you, seriously"

You didn't notice it, but you were sporting the most genuine smile you had given anyone in quite a while. That was a sight she wouldn't forget

"Don't. You save my life, I save yours"

Out of instinct, you took a step forward and wrapped your arms around her figure. You could have sworn you heard her gasp as she tensed up, but she eventually returned the embrace

For one reason or another, Orphan wasn't much of a talker. Hell, she even made Batman look like a garrulous person

But her actions, however, said everything she needed, and what she wanted to say to you, was beautiful

**_ Barbara Gordon/Batgirl _ **

Quick footsteps could be heard before the door to the room opened, and behind it, was you

"I'm here. I came as soon as I-"

You stopped talking as soon as you saw what was going on. Barbara was on a bed, badly injured but breathing

And on the other, a doctor, detective Harvey Bullock and...Batman?

As heartbreaking as it was to see her in such a state, you were overwhelmed with questions just as urgent

What happened to her? What was the extent of her injuries? What was Batman even doing there?

They all looked at you upon your arrival. The detective was the one to break the ice and tip his hat to you

"Hey, kid. Glad you could make it"

The doctor used a tool to pinch Barbara's foot, which just had a minimal reaction to it

"There's a response, but barely. She'll walk again but only if physical therapy is used, and as soon as possible"

"Thank you, doctor"

The man nodded before excusing himself out of the room. Batman approached Barbara's side before looking at you

"Bullock, Y/N, can you give us a moment?"

Instead of asking how did he know your name in the first place, you chose to comply and leave the room, followed suit by the detective. As soon as the door closed, the questions began

"How did this happened?" You asked Bullock, who was looking in the distance of a nearby window

"A neighbor heard a bunch of noise and came to investigate but she found her on the ground and her dad was gone. My bet's on Joker"

Just the thought of that sickened clown tormenting Barbara like that... Oh God

"Listen, Batman and I have to go stop the bastard, but I don't want to leave her alone. Can you do us a solid and look after her while we're gone?"

There was a hint of rage to Bullock's voice. The same rage that was building up inside you

And yet, your mind told you that your place wasn't in the streets with Bullock or even the Batman himself

But rather, with Barbara herself, just like you had been asked to do. They would do their part, now you had to do yours

Finally, you looked at the policeman and nodded, determined with your answer

"Of course. I'll stay here as long as it's necessary"

A hint of a smile appeared in his face, perhaps relieved to know that

"I knew I could count on ya, kid"

Shortly after that, Batman opened the door and left the room

"Let's go"

Before he left, however, he looked back at you with that same stare he gave you when you first entered the room

"Y/N, I'm trusting you"

With that, both men left and you were left alone to take care of the injured redhead as best you could

You entered the room once again but in a silent motion this time. However, it was in vain since she moved her head to see you

It took her a while to recognize you, but eventually, she did

"Y-Y/N?..."

"It's alright, Babs. I'm here"

You assured her while taking a seat next to her bed. Taking her hand in yours, you tried your best to remain calm to keep her like that

You were in fact, playing your part

"I'm here and...and I always will be"

_ **Kendra Saunders/** _ _ **Hawkgirl** _

It was a calm day, with no threats to stop or tedious tasks to complete...not something that happened often, but always a pleasant surprise

One would've thought that such an action-filled couple would spend their spare day in an active place to test their skills

But instead, you two could be found in a much calmer place, a museum. Fortunately, there weren't as many people around, so it wasn't a problem to hang out with a public figure like Kendra was

Currently, you were appreciating an exposition of various relics from lifetimes ago. Varying from plates and common items to weapons and such

It was all fine until Kendra suddenly stopped wandering alongside you and just kept staring at a certain item

You approached the winged maiden and soon discovered that she was looking at an ancient spear  
  
"That's a...pretty spear?" You said trying to join in whatever she was doing

However, as you got closer to her you noticed her fist and her eyes squinting slightly. She didn't even look away from the spear when she heard you

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what it was used for"

"What, duels, and slavery?"

Kendra shifted her attention to you, with her eyebrows furrowed

"This weapon took the lives of thousands, Y/N. No prisoners"

The way she talked about this weapon, giving a few details that would be impossible to know, unless...

"Damn...wait, how do you know that?"

Realizing what she said, Kendra sighed as her gaze softened, but looked away

"Because I used it"

While that explained her posture towards the weapon, it didn't make sense. The spear was so covered in rust, it would most likely break if you even held it

"...what? You're not thousands of years old, are you?"

Trying to keep the conversation from becoming too personal, you talked in a joking fashion

But as soon as she spoke again, that went out the window

"Actually, I am"

Kendra sighed again before building enough courage to look at you

"I...I guess it's time I told you"

She grabbed your hand and led you to a bench away from the people. You two sat in there and continued the strange conversation

"I've lived many lives, Y/N, played many roles and, yeah, made many mistakes"

Her eyes looking into the distance just as her memory began to dig deeper, into more than just years back, but lifetimes

"Chay-Ara, Sayera Hol, Kendra Saunders, I've taken plenty of names, but that's thanks to reincarnation"

"So you reincarnate?" The sound of your voice made her snap out of it subtly

"It started as a curse, but yeah, I'm trying to make the most of it"

There was no answer to that, you just put your hand on your chin while meditating on the revelations Kendra laid upon you

"Too farfetched?" You could tell by the sound of her voice that she was worried about your answer

"Not the wildest thing I've heard, but it is quite intriguing"

Sighing with relief, the winged lady found herself almost smiling again

"I'm just glad you aren't freaking out"

"Why would I? With all the experience you have, you might save me from doing something stupid all the time"

"Don't be fooled by that, I still make plenty of mistakes on my own"

You sneaked your hand to intertwine with hers. A gesture that took her by surprise, but she soon returned

"Guess we'll have to watch out for each other, then"

"Yeah, I think so"

**_ Helena  _ ** **_ Bertinelli _ ** **_ /Huntress _ **

Just another night in the office, the lamp on your desk helped you see the file in your hands while the rain kept the ambiance somewhat relaxing while you did. Some would describe this as a calm night, but they forget

You lived in Gotham

Your door was kicked open by a madman in a red helmet and two pistols that yelled:

"YOU CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME, L/N"

He opened fire on you soon after, but you had enough time to hide under your desk and get a hold of the weapon at your disposal and return the aggression

Since you had a shotgun with you, you forced the man to back away, and you took the chance to tackle him, forcing you to fight in close quarters.

You used the butt of the weapon to hit him on the helmet, which he returned by snatching the gun away from you, but was unable to use it since you kicked him back and forced it out of his hands

He took out his pistols once again while standing up and was just about to fire them when a bolt was shot in his direction and once again knocked the weapons away. This sudden interruption was enough for the two of you to stop concentrating on each other and instead, on this third person

"That's enough, Red Hood"

You turned around to find Huntress standing in the doorway, with her crossbow aimed at this supposed Red Hood guy

"What are you doing!?"

"Keeping you from killing one of the good ones"

"Good ones? L/N is the one that kidnapped those children for Luthor!"

"I think you got your sources mixed, pal"

You said backing up but not lowering your guard. The vigilante pretty much growled at you, but Huntress added up to what you said

"Hood, Y/N and I are the ones that are freeing them. The kids are staying under their protection until Wayne can reach out and offer them a proper shelter"

You could tell that he was taken back by this, seeing as his attention shifted from her to you multiple times. Once again, Huntress was the mediator

"Let me handle this. Please"

She lowered the crossbow in an attempt to look less aggressive. Discretely, she motioned you to get rid of your shotgun, and you did reluctantly

So far, she had shown to know what she was doing, so you didn't hesitate on your actions as much

This sudden unwillingness to fight forced Red Hood to reconsider his approach and with a sigh, he too, lowered his weapons

"...Fine"

However, before anything else could be said, he threw a smoke pellet and escaped. That was certainly a way to excuse oneself

As soon as the smoke cleared, pretty much everything returned to normal and it was just you two

"Thanks for that, didn't want to stain the carpet with blood"

She chuckled at this while you put the shotgun back in its place and then leaned on the desk itself

"So...friend of yours?"

"More like an annoying family member"

"I hope you don't mean that literally"

The friendly vigilante laughed once again at the way you said that. There was some genuine worry before, but the tension in the air was slowly leaving

"Don't worry, I don't"

Getting the formalities out of the way, you grabbed a bottle and served two glasses of it

"Regardless, standing up to another vigilante for me...I appreciate that"

You offered her one of the drinks, which she gladly took

"As I said, Y/N, you're one of the good ones"

You toasted together and finished your drinks

"See? Would a hostile mobster serve me the same thing they drink and not poison it?"

You couldn't help but laugh at the comment. A poisoned drink was not a rare thing, but certainly not the usual way of dealing with enemies

However, Huntress was far from an enemy. In fact, she was the most valuable ally to have around

And tonight, she had proved it


	17. (NSFW) Kinks

**Wonder Woman**

\- Ropeplay

\- Dominance

\- Outdoors (especially near a lake)

\- Thigh massaging

\- Kissing

\- Oral stimulation

**Jessica Cruz**

\- Morning sex

\- Aftercare (Not a kink, but worth mentioning)

\- Edging (receiving it)

\- Massage

\- Whispering

\- Oral stimulation

**Black Canary**

\- Choking from behind

\- Slight humiliation

\- Hair pulling

\- Fishnets

\- Name-calling

\- Holding her partner down (when not going at it through the entire room)

**Harley**

Just about anything you can think of, literally, but some examples include:

\- Name-calling

\- Footplay

\- Role-playing

\- Toys

\- A bit of impact-play

\- Hair-pulling

**Raven**

\- D & S

\- Spanking

\- When in demon form, fear and edge-play

\- Preference for the night

\- Ass-play

\- Gagging

** Killer Frost **

\- Aftercare (again, not a kink, but worth mentioning)

\- Temperature-play

\- Gagging

\- Fondling/ groping

\- Fingering

\- Intertwining hands

**Cassandra Cain**

\- Eye contact

\- Fondling

\- Sportswear/ tight clothes

\- Slight flexibility

\- Holding the other close to her

\- Hand holding (aww)

**Barbara Gordon**

\- Dirty talk

\- Sexting

\- BDSM

\- Stealth sex

\- Foreplay

\- Teasing

\- Choking (sometimes)

**Hawkgirl**

**-** Riding

 **-** Oral stimulation (both giving and receiving)

\- Body stroking (including wings)

-Collarbone kisses

\- Moaning

\- Won't admit it, but likes being held down sometimes

**Huntress**

-Rough sex

-Choking

-Doing it with the mask on

-Anal (Sometimes)

-Fingering (receiving)

**Poison Ivy**

\- Kisses (including French kissing)

\- Eye contact

\- A bit of tentacle play

\- Drugging (just aphrodisiacs)

\- Mommy kink (She takes the title)


	18. When she falls for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships change and that's a fact, from friends to realize that she wanted more is one of those changes but...when did she realize that?

**Diana Prince/Wonder Woman:** She was asked to deliver a crate of goods donated by Wayne Industries to the communities affected by a recent catastrophe. You had finished your tasks as a firefighter but you still offered to come with her and help distribute the resources and needless to say, she was moved by the compassion and kindness you showed to the people.

**Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern** : When stationed in different sectors or missions, she would often think about you cheering her up to make it through hardship. However, her thoughts shifted from the kind words you said to fantasize about actually being with you. 

**Dinah Lance/Black Canary** : Shortly after she accidentally revealed her identity as Black Canary to you, she was more than surprised to see that you covered up for her when it was needed, or stitched her wounds when things got seriously bad. It became clear to her that regardless of if she was Dinah Lance or the Black Canary, you would be there.

**Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn** : It was during an argument over a crime. She wanted to help catch the responsible for that and while, logically, your partner in the case wasn't willing to, you chose to trust Harley's ideas and sure enough, you caught the one responsible, but it was your trust in her that she valued.

**Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy:** She had some business to attend in other cities, so she trusted you with her plants. She was shocked to see that not only were they still alive, but her garden was even more beautiful than before thanks to a few more plants that you bought for her.

**Rachel Roth/Raven** **:** After you vanished the Fearsome Five, Rachel's opinion of you changed for the better, but when you started to join her for missions more often, she would come to understand that you also had a serious side, one that she appreciated a bit more

**Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost:** A couple of weeks into her new life, you helped Louise try and find a job, but she failed about three times

Instead of leaving her alone, you took her to a restaurant and paid for the meal, reassuring her that she would eventually find something. Needless to say, that was by far the best part of that day for her.

**Cassandra Cain/Orphan:** Having to work under Wayne Enterprises had its benefits, you could afford a few luxuries that were only dreams before. One of them was to buy tickets for a local ballet

You knew she liked it but had a hard time admitting it so you invited her to watch it with you. Needless to say, her reactions were the purest thing

**Barbara Gordon/Oracle** **:** Ever since she was almost crippled for life, Barbara had to adapt to a new lifestyle, at least until she could walk again. It was during this time, however, that you began to shine even more than before by being there and helping with everything that she couldn't do just yet.

During her time alone with technology, she found herself checking your profiles in social media a bit more than usual but not enough for it to be considered stalking. 

**Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl:** It happened on that visit to the museum. She came out to you as a reincarnated being from a few thousand years ago and...you were cool with it, while she didn't fall immediately, it still gave you a lot of points

But the fact that you were willing to listen to her most crazy stories and problems meant the world for her. That and also the fact that you defended her in front of other people

**Helena Bertinelli/Huntress:** There was an important event with a few allied families, you asked her to accompany you. However, something big came up and she wasn't able to go

What a surprise she got when she got to your office and there you were, waiting for her with some drinks, a music player and a patient smile. You danced all night long, just the two of you


	19. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those fabled three words. Which of you said them first and how was it like?

**Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman:** You. An attack took place in the city, a bad one. When the smoke cleared and you saw each other again, you practically ran to her and wrapped your arms around her before saying it

"No enemy is strong enough to keep us apart, Y/N"-Diana

**Jessica Cruz/ Green Lantern:** Her. During a patrol around a beautiful planet, she asked you to stop for a moment. When asked what was happening, she took your hands and even her ring began to burn brighter as she finally uttered those special words

"Hey Y/N, do you have a minute?"-Jessica

**Dinah Lance/ Black Canary:** You. You composed a new song for her, one that you made sure to sing when she was present. It didn't take long for her to stop working and just listen to what you were saying

"Shh. The song said everything~"-Dinah

**Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn:** Her. She took you to a lookout to talk in private and started acting out goofier than usual until you confronted her about it

"W-What fine weather were havin', amirite?"-Harley

**Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy:** You. For her birthday, Harley took her away while you worked on her garden and when she returned, plants from all over the world decorated the place, as well as "I love you" written with petals

(Note: Harley was completely up for it)

"You're special, I'll keep you for myself~...And Harley"-Ivy

**Rachel Roth/ Raven:** Her. It took her a while to gather the strength to do it, but during a night of full moon, she asked you to fly around with her... Yes, it was Starfire's idea

"I have something to tell you, but listen well because I won't repeat it..."-Rachel

**Louise Lincoln/ Killer Frost:** Her. Shortly after getting a place of her own, she invited you over and made a sculpture out of ice to show you that she had better control over her powers, and she also made one for you as a way to thank you for, well, everything.

"No one had cared so much before..."-Louise

**Cassandra Cain/Orphan** : _Her_. During a visit to Wayne Manor, she was noticeable more nervous. She didn't actually say it, but her gestures did the talking, you made it easier by saying it out loud

"Heh, I love you too, Cass"-Y/N

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl:** _Both_. She had invited you to her house for dinner, you were going to take the chance to confess to her. Unbeknownst to you, she had the exact same idea and by the time you were eating, both ended up saying it at the same time.

"We'll say it on the count of three, alright?"-Barbara

**Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl:** _You_. You went to the fair together and you used your skills to win a prize for her, a stuffed animal that she had taken a liking to. You also got on the Ferris wheel and to top off the night, she took you to fly over the city at night

"It reminded me of you, so lethal and beautiful at the same time" -Y/N

**Helena Bertinelli/Huntress:** _You_. went horribly wrong and ended up with your forces being ambushed and Huntress was badly injured. While some other vigilantes came in, you took the chance and rushed her to the hospital, saving her life and by the time she woke up, the first thing she saw was your relieved face

"I swear that as long as I can fight, I'll never leave your side" -Y/N


	20. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick A/N: Some instances will be noticeably shorter than the others because some are actually a continuation of their respective chapter of "who said it first?"
> 
> Why you may ask? Well, that's because the kiss and "I love you" just fitted so well together in that particular instance, so I recommend you read that chapter before this one to get a more complete story!

_** Diana Prince/Wonder Woman ** _

There was a fight over the city, a bunch of creatures began to tear things up and the Justice League showed up to confront them in no time

It was a tough fight, even for your squad that tried their best to extinguish the fires and rescue the civilians caught in the crossfire, but you won in the end

And even though you could rest now, there was still a huge worry over your shoulders. Among the smoke and debris, a particular figure came to your attention, exactly who you had in mind

It was Diana, a bit roughed up after the encounter, but still in one piece. She approached the scene and couldn't help but smile when she saw you

You, on the other hand, ran towards her and hugged her tight, much to everyone's surprise, even her teammates

"I'm so glad you're alright"

It didn't take long for you to feel her arms wrapping around you as well

"The same goes for you. You did a great job"

When you looked at her, you saw the cuts and bruises she had. Worry started to crawl into you once again as you put your hand on her cheek, where a bruise was

"I'm fine, I promise"

She then put her hand over yours

"I want to believe that"

Diana then intertwined your hands and gently pulled you towards her, catching your waist with her other arm and pulling you into an unexpected, yet breathtaking kiss

"Do you believe me now?"

**_Jessica_ ** **_Cruz/Green Lantern_ **

It was a normal day in her apartment, she had invited you over to watch a movie. She was going to get ready while you prepared the popcorn

But there was something wrong, she hadn't answered your attempts to summon her. When you walked to her bedroom, you saw her on the floor, tears streaming down her face and her breathing so erratic

Dropping everything else, you kneeled in front of her and put your hands on her shoulders

"Jessica, Jessica. Can you hear me?"

She just nodded, unable to speak. You took the chance and hugged her, as tightly as you could

"Then listen closely, alright? You're here, after everything that's happened, you're still the beautiful, charming and strong woman I know"

Her sobbing continued, but less aggressive

"That exact same woman that has saved the universe before. And you know what? I admire her, more than anyone else"

"W-Why?..."

"Because she isn't just fighting one thing. She is saving the world at the same time that she's fighting off her own demons, I bet Superman wouldn't be able to handle the pressure"

She chuckled at this. You could feel her breathing slowly coming back and unbeknownst to you, your blue ring was glowing

"B-But Superman d-doesn't ...have you t-to lift him up" She said between whimpers

"And he doesn't need me to. Just like you don't need me to help you, because you **are** strong, you are beautiful, smart and so much more than what your mind makes you believe"

After that, she finally returned the hug, embracing you with force. Once you were closer, you moved the hair away from her ear and whispered

"And even if you don't believe it, I'll be here to remind you of that"

After that, you hugged her until she was able to calm down, which didn't take long. Her breathing gave it away

Soon enough, she broke the hug to look at you with those teary eyes, but what she did next was an even bolder claim than yours

She placed her hands on your shoulders, closed her eyes, and kissed you for a couple of seconds. When she was done, the look in her eyes was a much cheerful one, topped only by that smile of hers

"I swear, I don't know what would I do without you"

**_Dinah_ ** **_Lance/Black Canary_ **

Right after you played your song for her, you got off the stage and looked straight at the smirking woman

"Dinah, I-"

"Come here already"

You rushed towards her and she wrapped her arms around your neck and shoulders as your lips met into a kiss that was waiting so long to happen. Out of instinct, you placed your hands on her waist

The people at the restaurant cheered at you two finally going for it, some of them even toasted in your honor

_**Harleen** _ __ _**Quinzel** _ _**/Harley Quinn** _

It happened when she took you away to a lookout. She insisted that she wanted to talk, but so far she had just been rambling on, more than usual, that is

"Harley, you're not making any sense. What is going on?"

She could feel the weight of your gaze. It did **not** help

So instead, you took her hand and softened your gaze

"You know you can tell me anything"

A saddened smile was the reaction she had before she cleared her throat

"I ummm...eh-no, I mean...Ah, screw it!"

She grabbed the sides of your head and crashed your lips together. She didn't quite know how else to express her feelings without coming out weird but to her surprise, you actually kissed back

**_ Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy _ **

You had been given a couple of days off after Bane messed up a few of your bones during an attack. Nothing that lethal, but you still needed to rest

During this time, both Harley and Pamela would visit you to keep you company, but it was Pamela the one that made sure that you were healing properly

She made some tea for you and gently gave it to you. The taste was wonderful, she might have used her own ingredients for it

Regardless, it was making the pain go away in such a pleasant matter

"How do you feel now, Y/N?" The redhead asked as she sat next to you on that couch

"Thank you. This is just what I needed"

The smile that accompanied that statement caught her off-guard, her eyes going wide and quickly freezing in place.

Not exactly the reaction you would expect, especially after she had done something so wonderful

"Is everything alright?"

The sound of your worrying voice made her snap out of it and show you somewhat of a sad smile

"Yeah, it's just that...I'm not used to being thanked for something. I'm usually the one to blame, you know how it is"

There was hurt in her words, remembering her past, but your free hand on top of hers made her look at you, this time finding an understanding, warm gaze

"Well, that's just because they couldn't see that you can be an amazing person too. I mean, just look at how much you spoil me right now"

For someone who could charm anyone, Pamela was beyond words, speechless by what you said. She wanted to say that she wasn't all that great, but then she looked around

The tea made specifically to heal you, she plants she gave to you growing happily under your care. Her own presence in your apartment to take care of you

She.. she couldn't come up with something

"Do you really think so?" She grabbed your hand while asking

It was almost as if her confidence left her but it was more than that, it was her allowing herself to be vulnerable around you. That trust wouldn't go to waste

Intertwining your fingers with hers, you tightened your grip and finally, showed her your most genuine smile

"I have no doubts about it"

Pamela brought herself closer to you at the same time that you did for her and both of you closed your eyes, allowing for your lips to guide you next

Nothing quite like healing emotional wounds with a kiss

**_Rachel_ ** **_Roth/Raven_ **

It had been one hell of a night, almost literally. A cult that worshipped Trigon made an attempt to bring him to this dimension by stealing part of Raven's power and channeling it

They, however, failed horribly and ended up summoning a horde of atrocious demons all over the city. With Rachel weakened, stopping this would be a nightmarish task

Fortunately, she had the Titans to back her up, and even more, she had you

You fought by her every step of the way and even took a few hits for her. It took your combined might to tear open another portal to push the demons back to where they came from

Once it was finally over, she almost collapsed on the floor. You would have too if it weren't because you instinctively caught her

You were on your knees, and she was resting her head on your lap

"It's alright, Rachel, you can rest now"

When you looked down at her, you spotted her bright eyes staring right at you and even more surprisingly, a smile

"T-Thank you...I mean it"

"C'mon, I wouldn't have left you to fend off an invasion on your own"

"You d-did more than that...you got hurt because of me..."

"It happens sometimes. Tomorrow we'll be as good as new" You showed her a smile to comfort her, but her own smiling self didn't change

Instead, she sat up and reached up to touch your cheek, which had a small cut. Rachel closed the distance between you and letting go, she rested her lips with you

It should come as no surprise that you followed the act almost immediately. She had suffered a few injuries, and yet her lips remained as soft and good as ever

"That's for risking your life for me"

"In that case, I should do it more often"

Rachel giggled while punching you in the shoulder. Her smile didn't fade even after you sat together to look at the moon

_**Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost** _

You had been called to one of Gotham's nicest restaurants. Upon confirming your arrival, you walked inside to find a beautiful lady with white hair and an elegant, bluish-gray dress

She smiled when she saw you standing there and even waved lightly to get your attention

You walked to her table, taking a moment to admire just how breathtakingly good she looked in that dress

"Well then, what's the occasion?"

You asked while taking a seat in front of her

"Well, I got my first paycheck as S.T.A.R labs super-extinguisher, so I wanted to take us somewhere fancy"

That was a weird, but quite precise description of her job. She had caught the attention of S.T.A.R labs, which needed her special abilities to absorb heat in case something happened, she would be amongst the first to respond

She had begun a while ago, but the paycheck sure was good, especially if she was paying for this. Her job wasn't in another city, but right there in Gotham, which was awfully convenient

"Well, it is a very nice choice. Thank you for inviting me"

She smiled before her attention shifted to the atmosphere. As in the illumination, the people just talking, even the calm music playing in the background

Shortly after the waitress took your orders, she took the menus with her and left you two to continue the talk. By the looks of it, Louise was more excited

"You know? It's nice... All of this"

"All of this? Care to elaborate?

"Yeah, no explosives in the neck, straight jackets, or shit like that. Hell, the scariest thing in here is not paying the rent in time"

A smile made its way to your face when you heard that. It was no secret that Louise had endured some strange, even brutal things as a punishment for her misdeeds, but it was nice to see her up for this new challenge

"And what about the occasional creep roaming the streets? This is Gotham, after all"

"Oh, nothing I can't handle"

Her mocking tone made you pause to look at her in a rather disconcerting way, which she found quite amusing

"I didn't kill them, I swear"

A laugh followed that statement. It was relieving to see that she didn't mean it, but just the thought of her relapsing was a bit scary

"I hate to admit it but...you actually helped me quell the whole 'murder instinct' thing"

"Wait, really?"

She nodded slightly as a response to you. A smirk soon appeared as well

"And I wanted to thank you, starting by this..."

She got up just a bit to gently grab the sides of your head and bring you closer to her until you inevitably kissed. Ironically, her lips were warm, soft even

Your orders came in and you could start your meals. Perhaps you were frozen (no pun intended) in place just thinking about what had just happened

Louise, on the other hand, was quite proud of her achievements, all of them

"Well, Bon appétit, Y/N"

**_Cassandra_ ** **_Cain/Orphan_ **

You two were in a marathon of movies. About four movies in and she had fallen asleep on you, quite adorably, you might add

You couldn't blame her, it was quite late at night and she needed her rest. You turned off the TV and proceeded to carry Cassandra into her own room with much care as to not stumble into anything along the way

She wasn't heavy at all, and you had some experience by carrying your sister. You knew what you were doing

It was when you laid her to rest on her bed that Cassandra finally opened her eyes to look at you and smile. She asked you to come closer

When you did, you were met with a peck on the lips by her, one so fast that you weren't even sure that it happened, but before anything else could happen, she turned around and covered herself with a blanket

"Good night" was all she said

For someone so serious, she could be quite an adorable soul from time to time. Not that it bothered you, it meant that when she did act all cute, was genuine

And that included this kiss, even if it was such a quick thing, she meant it, all of it

**_Barbara_ ** **_Gordon/Oracle_ **

A few months into her physical therapy, Barbara was trying once again to walk and this time, she managed to get about six steps before her legs gave out and she nearly fell if not for you

You held her in your arms, keeping both of you steady while you both cheered on her progress

The excitement was far too much and since you two were inches away from each other, she leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Once the need for air presented itself, you two were red as hell, she was the first to speak

"I-I can explain!"

You failed to contact a laugh, finding her embarrassment adorable before looking at her once again

"No need to"

Before she could ask, you were the one that kissed her and sure enough, she melted into it

**_Kendra Saunders/_ ** **_Hawkgirl_ **

During an alien invasion, your airship was destroyed by an enemy, luckily she was by your side when that happened and she carried you to safety

"You know, I'm starting to believe you are an angel"

"You always know what to say, don't you?" She answered with a chuckle

You locked eyes for a moment, smiles followed and eventually, lips connected as you brought her head closer to yours

Even though it was a quick peck, it was enough to bring a moment of peace amongst the chaos. It was something that just came naturally, even though you had not done before

"What was that for?" A pleasantly surprised Kendra asked, almost giggling

"Just wishing you good luck"

You joked while she landed, rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face

**_Helena_ ** **** **_Bertinelli_ ** **_/Huntress_ **

It was after a wild night of exploring your bed together. While she allowed you to take her mask off, she didn't tell you her name yet

The soft sheets covered both of your bare bodies and thanks to the pleasant light of the nocturnal sky, you were able to appreciate the gorgeous woman that was laying beside you

She didn't take long to notice your silence and with a curious smile, she looked up at you

"Is everything alright?"

Gently, you began to cup her cheek with your right hand. Instinctively, she leaned into it

"I'm so lucky. I get to see you as nobody else can"

You brought yourself closer to her and she followed suit. What began with a passionate encounter ended with such a tender kiss


	21. (NSFW) Threesome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When asked to be a part of a threesome, what does she say?

**Diana Prince/Wonder Woman:** She can be a bit possessive, so a lot of work will have to be done in order to convince her, although if she does get along well with the third person, she's more likely to accept

**Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern** : Seeing as she hardly complies to her own desires, a threesome is not something she can see happening

**Dinah Lance/Black Canary** : Like Diana, she can be possessive at times, but she's much more flexible, and threesomes are no exception. She'll agree to it but as long as you remember who's the main one

**Harley/Ivy:** ...I mean, you're already in a relationship with two people

**Rachel Roth/Raven** **:** It all started back when you fought a succubus, she suggested having an encounter with one that you wouldn't have to slay. She does like it when you invite them over, but ever so often

**Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost:** She's likely to set it up with another villainous girl, but only with the guarantee that you won't actually get hurt

**Cassandra Cain/Orphan:** ... She actually doesn't mind

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl** **:** There was this one time at a party, a friend caught you two in the act and ultimately joined. It was amazing, both of the girls agreed you'd have to do it again, but having to be discreet about it, of course

**Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl:** It's not something that usually crosses her mind, especially since she's pretty sure that you can handle each other just fine, but maybe (just maybe) if another superheroine is involved, she might be willing to give it a shot

**Helena Bertinelli/Huntress:** If you happen to find a person willing enough at one of your parties, Helena will join in the blink of an eye, it is actually a fun challenge to see who can make the third person go off first, or when not in a competition, your lover will likely guide the other on how to pleasure you


	22. Third wave

Alright guys! This was incredibly hard since the votes were so divided, but I managed to pin down the four most requested ladies that you wanted to see in here

And since this could very well be the last wave I'm doing, I threw in an additional character as a sign of my appreciation for the support you guys give this book

Seriously, thank you

Now, I have two separate books in Wattpad. One fot the normal fluff and one for the smut, and these characters will only be appearing in the smut sections

So, on to the choices!  
  


_**Artemis Crock (Young Justice)** _

_**Bleez** _

**_ Kara Zor-El/ Power Girl _ **

_**Zatanna** _ _**Zatara** _

**_ Bonus!  _ **

**_ Jinx (Teen Titans) _ **

Once again, thank you for participating! Expecting updates soon!... I hope


	23. (NSFW) Catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the new exclusives to the NSFW sections!

_**Remeber, these characters will only appear in the NSFW esctions, although they may cross over in some time!** _

_**Artemis Crock** _

**Who's the dominant one** **:** You are. She is feisty but does melt by your touch in the right spots and you always catch her signs, so she prefers being under you

**What's it like doing it with her?**

\- A lot of moaning

\- Lots of groping too

\- Some times you even have clothes on

\- A bit rough

\- Never boring

**Kinks?**

\- Fingering (receiving)

\- Rimjobs (giving)

\- Anal

\- Clothed sex

\- Fondling/groping

\- Oral (giving)

 **The wonders of technology** : She prefers doing things instead of talking about them or teasing with pics, but phone sex is definitely not out of the question

 **Threesome?** : Absolutely, maybe with M'gann or other members of the team

 **Favorite position** : Reverse Lap Limbo

 **Her secret** : She often moans your name when she tends to her own needs, particularly when using her favorite toy

**You go down on her**

After a mission in the desert where only the two of you were sent was done, you had the spare time

You were standing there with Artemis in front of you, a bit stressed out about the whole experience but she had carried it out like a boss. A bit of recognition was in place

And so, you walked up behind her and snuck up your hands around her waist, much to her surprise

"What are you doing?"

"You did amazing today, babe. You deserve a little reward"

You started to kiss around her neck as you pushed her closer to you. Artemis didn't oppose to the idea, instead, she gave you more room to work with

When you nibbled on her weak spot, a moan left her lips, followed by an actual giggle

"You really know how to improve the mood, Y/N"

"It gets better"

Before she could ask what you meant, you clicked the button that served as a buckle for her pants, and upon doing so, they fell down slightly.

Artemis yelped at this at first, but then giggled playfully as she looked at you

"What do you say? Got time for a quick one?"

She placed her palm on your crotch and bit her lip, looking back at you

"Let's do it"

 **How often do you do it** : 5

 **In the mood** : When in a mission, she gives you subtle hints like pulling her clothes just a little so you can see her underwear. When actually alone, she wraps her arms around you and flirts more than usual

-

**_ Bleez _ **

**Who's the dominant one** **:** Her, no questions asked

 **What's it like doing it with her?** :

\- Lots of commands

\- Lots of riding too

\- She scratches

\- A bit scary

\- You might be sore later, but never dead (yay?)

\- She gets to cum first

**Kinks?**

-Oral, both giving and receiving

\- A bit of choking

\- Scratching

\- Worship

\- Lip bites

 **The wonders of technology** : She doesn't have a way of contacting you besides the ring, but she spends most of the time nearby anyway so it doesn't really matter

 **Threesome?** : NO. She's the only one that gets to mate with you

 **Favorite position** : Reverse cowgirl. It may sound normal but trust me, it's not

 **Her secret** : She won't admit it if asked, but doing it with you is actually her favorite activity. Yes, even more than destroying things

**You go down on her**

After a day of patrolling, you finally arrived at the place you had grown to call home

Bleez was there as well, just loafing around but immediately stopped the moment she saw you

"You have arrived"

The way she said it earned a chuckle from you

"I missed you too, Bleez"

There was no answer, and when you turned around to look at her, you found that she was a bit tense, more than usual

"...Is everything alright?"

She sighed as if admitting something out of pure reluctance

"I...I need relieving"

Of course, she did. At least she was vocal about it and not throwing herself at you like last time

"Okay, let me help"

You approached her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before getting down to it

 **How often do you do it** : 7

 **In the mood** : It's honestly not that different from her usual self, but she does get a bit more clingy and uses the first opportunity she gets to separate you two from everything else

-

_ **Karen Starr** _ _**/ Power Girl** _

**Who's the dominant one** **:** She is, but is not as aggressive, but rather wants you to give it your all. Sometimes you get to take control

 **What's it like doing it with her?** :

\- Things escalate quickly

\- Always in a soundproof place. Always

\- Bit of dirty talking

\- She likes to smother you with her "assets"

**Kinks?**

\- Spanking

\- Titfucking (I mean, come on)

\- Being groped

\- Riding

\- Flying sex

 **The wonders of technology** : It's not often that she uses her phone, but when she does send you something, it's mind-blowingly good with a quirky caption

 **Threesome?** : Not often, but yes. When it happens, it's most likely with another Leaguer

 **Favorite position** : Lift and carry (she's the one lifted)

 **Her secret** : Sometimes, she uses her x-ray vision to spy on you when you take a shower, she'd get off to it too

**You go down on her**

It was a chill day in Karen's apartment. She was watching some TV while you made some popcorn for you two

"Just this morning, Power girl manages to stop a plane from crashing down into the city with no effort at all! Is there anything that can stop this woman?"

You chuckled at this statement and chose to defy it

"I can try"

This gained the blonde's attention, who looked at you with a smirk

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, you got a weakness that's not kryptonite"

You put the bowl in a table before reaching out to her and kissed her from behind. This caught her off-guard but she quickly returned the gesture

As the kiss went on, things got more heated and you took the chance to get a hold of her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze that earned a moan from her

"See?"

Karen laughed at this and gently pulled you to her so that you were practically straddling her

"Yeah, you got me. Care to finish the job?~"

You saw her unbuttoning her shorts, understanding what she meant. With a wicked grin of your own, you nodded

"I'd love to"

 **How often do you do it** : 5. You're both kinda busy saving the world

 **In the mood** : She uses a lot of tactics. She uses her already provocative costume to gain your attention and even give you a peak, or smack your butt when walking by, hell, if you two are away she can even fly towards you and solve whatever is going on so you can get to the good stuff  
  
  


_**Zatanna** _ _**Zatara** _

**Who's the dominant one** **:** It switches from time to time. She enjoys your hands exploring her body at your rhythm, but when she wants it, she's feisty too

 **What's it like doing it with her?** :

\- _Magic_ hands (wink wink)

\- She's one hell of a kisser

\- Lingerie for the win

\- She gets _very_ creative

\- Practically the definition of passion

**Kinks?**

\- Using objects

\- Bubble baths

\- Fishnets

\- Bondage

\- Spanking

 **The wonders of technology** : You're not even sure she has a phone, but she does like to send you "special messages" and using portals

 **Threesome?** : She'd rather have you for herself (she's a bit possessive at times) but if she trusts the other person, then she doesn't mind a threesome

 **Favorite position** : Saucy spoons

 **Her secret** : Sometimes when picking an outfit for a show that you'd be attending, she chooses the more attractive ones just to tease you while she works

**You go down on her**

You two were resting on a couch, going home after another successful date. You went to eat something, watched a movie, and even played in the nearby arcade while you waited for the show to start

"So, how was your day, Zee?" You asked your lover beside you, who was cuddling against your arm and shoulder

"Amazing, I haven't had that much fun in a while"

You smiled at this, the day had been just what you needed it to be. You peeked at your girl, her gorgeous features, and her breathtaking figure, you were one lucky individual

And you'd be damned if you didn't take advantage of it

"You know? there's still one thing we can do before calling it a day"

She got off your shoulder to look at you

"What do you have in mind?"

You smirked and gave her a quick peck on the lips, much to her surprise

"Just lay back and enjoy"

 **How often do you do it** : 5

 **In the mood** : Having such an experienced magician as your lover had its benefits. Mainly her using her abilities to freeze time or teleport you both to a secluded place

Don't worry, she'll warn you first, so you can complete whatever tasks you're doing at the time

-

_**Jinx** _

**Who's the dominant one** **:** While she is absolutely insane when it comes to her sexual desires, she enjoys when you take rough control, sometimes she'd even provoke you to get it

 **What's it like doing it with her?** :

-It gets wild

\- She loves it rough

\- Will end up screaming

\- She bites her lip a lot...and yours

\- She'll taunt you to go harder or faster

\- It's actually quite rewarding

**Kinks?**

-Choking

\- Doing it raw

-Being carried or put against a wall

\- Deepthroat

-Being "stuffed"

**The wonders of technology** : It's almost guaranteed that you'll get a message from her if you're far away, it's even more certain that it'll be about her needing you to scratch that special ache. Every now and then, she'll send a pic with a taunting caption to get you to come over

 **Threesome?** : She's a bit possessive, so it's not often that she's up for it, except when you get to dominate that third person together

 **Favorite position** : Spread eagle, sometimes anal

 **Her secret** : She likes to hang around the dorm naked more often than not. The cams were sabotaged a while ago so there's no proof of it

**You go down on her**

Youwere currently studying for an upcoming exam, it was important so you had to concentrate. Unfortunately, your partner had given up long ago and kept herself entertained by poking your cheek **  
**

"Y/N"

You actually tried your best to ignore her **  
**

"Y/N"

You really did **  
**

"Y/NNNN"

With a sigh, you turned towards her **  
**

"What?"

Even though you were annoyed, your tone was still patient. However, Jinx remained silent and just stared at youfor about five seconds until- **  
**

"Y/N"

You turned towards her aggressively and caught her wrist

"If I eat you out, will you shut up?" **  
**

She was taken back by this offer, but a smile took its place immediately **  
**

...Sure! **  
**

**In the mood:  
**

It's a bit spontaneous. She can be as subtle as to just wink at you or straight-up taking her panties in front of you and bending over...and wink **  
**

Regardless, the outcome is always the same **  
**


	24. (NSFW) You go down on her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's good to spoil her

**Wonder Woman/ Diana Prince**

You were in bed with Diana, both of you had woken up a few minutes ago and were in the middle of a gentle make-out session when her phone began to buzz

She separated her lips from you to see what it was about. A sigh left her when she realized what it was

"What's wrong, Di?"

"The league's having a meeting, I have to go"

Reluctantly, she stood up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom nearby. While this gave you a perfect view of her back, you felt annoyed that your fun had to be cut off like that

...unless of course, that it wasn't over

You sneaked your way out of bed and silently walked up to her, stopping when your hands rested on her waist

"Go back to bed, princess~"

Then, you began to kiss her neck softly at first but taking exactly the right places. One after another, your actions earned a soft, pleasured sound from Diana as she subconsciously moved her head to give you more access

"But...ungh...but I have to go"

Between battling and the pleasure you were giving her, the Amazon was fighting to keep herself sane

"Do you?"

As you continued to kiss and bit playfully on her neck, your hands began to travel across her body, focusing on her thighs and chest. You felt her toned body aching for more, she even leaned back to get it

"Ask for a summary, just this once"

It was when your hand became closer to her womanhood that she finally had enough and with this newfound energy, she turned around to face you

"Fine, ten minutes"

You smirked at this change of heart, but before you could celebrate this victory, Diana threw you into the bed (which was fortunately not so far) along with herself to continue

You fell on top of her and noticed that she was spreading her legs out of instinct

"Then I won't waste a second"

With that, you began to kiss her thigh, then her inner thigh, and finally, teasing her entrance. A tender kiss and playful touch earned a moan from the Amazon

You knew just what to do next

**Green Lantern/ Jessica Cruz**

It was the middle of the night, you woke up to the sound of the sheets moving around repeatedly. You turned around and saw Jessica struggling in her sleep as if she were having a nightmare

Gently, you put a hand on her shoulder and called her attention. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked back at you

"W...what happened?..." She asked still indecisive of her current state

"I think you were having a nightmare, Jess"

She sighed, realizing that everything she had just experienced was a dream

"Guess that explains it"

Reluctantly, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Watching the despair she had, you approached her and wrapped your arms around her waist, whispering

" Why don't you try again? Maybe you'll dream of something better"

She leaned back to meet your touch, basically out of instinct

"I can't... I'm not sleepy anymore"

"Guess we'll have to wear you down, then"

She looked back at you, curious

"Any ideas?"

You did have a few, as a matter of fact. Leaning in, you whispered them in her ear, making the girl smirk at this

"Yeah, I think I'd like that"

She gave you a peck on the lips before separating from your embrace to rest her full body back on the bed

"You spoil me so much, Y/N" She giggled, keeping her eager eyes on you

"You know it" You answered with a wink

And soon enough, you disappeared into the sheets. It only took a few seconds before the source of noise changed from being the sheets moving to her soft moans

**Black Canary/ Dinah Lance**

You lived in the same apartment and of course, slept in the same bed, but every now and then you would wake up first, sitting up to stretch before looking back at the blonde still asleep at your side

Gently, you ran your hand across her cheek and hair, getting to appreciate her features

Dinah was the dominant force in your relationship, but when she slept next to you, she looked so peaceful and cute

But as cute as she was, Dinah was also a huge tease. It didn't take long to notice that she was sleeping with black lace underwear

Normally, you'd wait for her to wake up to ask her about this choice, not because it was bad (if anything, it highlighted her figure even more) but because it would always cause a certain reaction from you and it wasn't even breakfast

However, you weren't feeling like waiting for her and instead, chose to give her a taste of her own medicine

And so, using your own stealth, you moved the sheets without her noticing, instead, her body was now facing you

With this, you took a minute to appreciate her body, her sculpted abdomen, her well-sized breasts, covered with her blonde, silky long hair

Lightly, you massaged her thighs before separating her legs, giving you access to her womanhood. You gave it a quick kiss before moving her underwear aside and finally, you licked her slowly

A moan could be heard from the girl as she arched her back, she looked down to find you between her legs. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight

"Good morning to you too~"

**Harley Quinn** **/** **Harleen** **Quinzel**

Harley was an amazing gymnast, there was no doubting that, and when she moved with you, she had a pole installed in one of the spare rooms so she could practice

Sometimes, when she was on to something, she would invite Ivy and you to watch. This time, it was only you

It had been a couple of minutes and she was already making great use of the pole, jumping, spinning, and sliding with grace. Her movements were not only beautiful, but she was also actively trying to turn you on

She got her breasts around the pol and went in an up and down motion, often spread her legs to show off her already small clothing and one time she even jumped, wrapping her legs around the poll as she arched her back to look at you and blow a kiss

She also kept taking specific items off as to spice her dance, never failing to do do

Finally, she went down in seductively slow motion, eventually making a split by the time she reached the floor

It was honestly awkward to try and hide your excitement for such a good performance

"Just rub a quick one off if you're all worked up, sweetie, I don't mind~"

She got behind the pole and began to use her hand to rub it up and down, winking at you before giggling

While this was hot as hell (and kind of cute), I also noticed something else, a small detail that changed everything

"Actually, I think you're the one who needs to rub one off"

She stopped to look at her bottom and found it to be already wet. She was probably even more excited than you

"...Damnit"

I chuckled at this and as soon as an idea came to mind, I got up from the couch, smirking

"Since you were so kind as to dance for me, I'll help you take care of that"

While surprised at first, a smirk appeared in her face as she knew where you were going with this

"Aww, you're just the sweetest, ain'tcha?"

She got in front of the pole and slowly made her way down the pole, always facing you

Once she was sitting at the small platform, she spread her legs far with ease, reminding you that she was indeed, a gymnast

"Go right ahead, then~"

**Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley**

You were a regular visitor at Ivy's department, that was no secret. The redhead often invited you to join her and watch TV or read something

About three weeks ago, she had lent you a book, one of her favorites and you had finished it yesterday night. Logically, you wanted to return it to her

And so, you entered her apartment, seeing as the door was open and there was music nearby. When you stepped in, you asked out loud if she was inside, but there was no answer

When navigating through the place, you found out where the music was coming from and by pushing the door, you entered while announcing your presence with a friendly tone

"Hey Pam, just wanted to-"

You stopped mid-sentence as soon as you realized the situation you had just walked into:

Ivy herself was there, laying on her bed with her hand between her thighs and the other holding a book. The music came via a music player on a desk

No wonder she couldn't hear you, she was too busy by herself, but as soon as you stepped in your eyes locked

You were expecting a vine to wrap around you any minute and violently toss you out the window for such an intrusion, and soon enough, you felt one around your waist

But it didn't throw you away, instead, it pushed you towards her while another vine closed the door

"You are just in time, Y/N"

Her sultry voice made you confused, no words came from you after hearing that

"...I am?"

Ivy chuckled and got up, knees on the bed and her eyes still fixed in you

"Come here"

She wrapped her arms around your neck before pulling you in for a heated kiss. She didn't need her pheromones to make you addicted to her taste in seconds

The redhead pulled back, giving you an innocent look as she asked:

"Wanna help out?"

Regaining your breath, you could only nod to her question, making a smirk appear on her face

Ivy grabbed the back of your head gently, caressing your hair before making you go down

"Get to it"

She didn't need to say it twice. Her command was direct, but the way she said it had both a hint of pleasure and eagerness

**Raven/Rachel Roth**

"Good luck with the mission Kori"

She said to the orange woman in front of her, who smiled in return

"You too, stay safe, friend"

With that, she left and the door to Rachel's room closed itself again, making her sigh as she spoke once again

"Alright, she's gone..."

From the shadows of her room, a figure emerged, grinning

"Good"

The goth turned around to find her lover, you, practically jumping at her and engaging in a steamy make-out session. You grabbed her waist and her back shortly after

Her legs even wrapped around you once she was able to. You could tell she had been waiting to do it for a while now

You gently led her to her bed, with her back resting on it as your hands went under her oversized shirt. She was only wearing that and her black panties

Rachel shivered at your touch, refusing to admit it but craving more. She didn't even notice when you got rid of her shirt, she only felt you starting to play with her breasts

She was moaning in no time, you were leaving a trail of kisses on her soft, pale skin. Starting from her neck, you moved to her collarbone, then her breasts, stomach and eventually, her womanhood

When you reached it, you tugged at her underwear as to subtly ask for permission, which she gave with an eager nod

You discarded the item and placed your hands on her thighs, separating her legs just enough for you to get your head closer to her

Moving your hands from her thighs to her entrance, you gently toyed with her fold, earning a moan from her

Her pleasured sounds, so intoxicating, you didn't hesitate to continue

** Killer Frost/ Louise Lincoln **

There were moans in the room, yes, but they weren't coming from Louise

No, they came from you as you felt your end approaching thanks to your lover, who was using her mouth and hand to make sure of it

"L-Louise I-I'm--"

She put a finger on your lips, keeping you from completing that sentence. She just winked at you before continuing her actions with even more intensity

You couldn't contain it any longer and threw your head back as finally came in front of her. She made sure to taste every drop of it

Your body became so weak as a result of that orgasm, it took a couple of minutes for you to regain your breath. Louise sat back on the couch right beside you, looking proudly at your reaction

"I take it you liked it, babe?"

Unable to speak for the moment, you just gave her a nod accompanied by a smile

She chuckled at this

"I'm glad you did, always love to suck my lover off"

Her smile was substituted by a playful smirk while she took some distance

"Now, how about you return the favor?"

She reached out for her shorts and underwear, pulling them down easily to expose her wet pussy

"Just look at how wet I am because of you~"

With a smirk of your own, you quickly got off the couch and pinned her to it and even caressing her gently to confirm her claims

"Then let me taste it~"

She was taken back by your sudden change of attitude, even biting her finger playfully

"Bring it on, babe~"

**Orphan/ Cassandra Cain**

You were finishing a dish in the kitchen, too focused on your work to acknowledge the sounds of someone growling and punching something

Cassandra had been training for about an hour now. You knew she didn't like to be bothered when she did, but this was too much

But then, your thoughts were forced to stop when the raging sounds did too, now being only footsteps getting closer to you

Cassandra herself appeared in the kitchen, wearing a black sports bra and shorts, with a towel over her shoulders. It was honestly relieving to see her take a break

"Oh, hey Cass. How was your training?"

"Too stressed to continue"

You were about to ask why when you saw her sweating, breathing heavily and a bit red. She had been going at it for too long indeed

However, her cheeks flushed slightly when she looked at you as if an idea had just emerged, or she had thought of it for a while and just built the courage to ask

"I...I need your help"

You stopped what you were doing to give her your full attention, curious

"Alright, what can I do?"

"Help me relax"

Judging by that smile and how embarrassed she seemed to be, you knew exactly what she meant. And so, with a smirk of your own, you walked up to her and picked her up bridal style, making her yelp at first

It didn't take long for you to reach her room and soon, you laid her on the bed. Her eyes remained fixed in you at all times, watching you take her shorts off with care

Then, you caressed her legs with your hands, slowly until you reached her abdomen. She shivered at your touch, craving more already

As her legs moved, you positioned yourself between them

"Alright, let's help you relax"

** Batgirl/ Barbara Gordon **

You had been given a task to complete in three days, but being the incredible team that you were, Barbara and you were almost done with it already

Currently, you were visiting the library in search of any complementary information for your project. However, you weren't in the mood for much learning

Instead, you wanted some practice for a change

Barbara was deep into her book when you caught her attention by putting your hand on her thigh

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Those blue eyes of hers gave you s confused look, but then giggled as soon as she understood what you meant

"We can't do this here. Besides, we need this information"

"C'mon, we're almost done, and we don't have to go all the way up. In fact..."

You approached her, moving her hair to the side to whisper in her ear

"I can go down right now~"

She froze in place, a blush coloring her face just by contemplating your words. Once she regained her composure, she looked at you, wide-eyed

"B-But what if we get caught?"

"Then you'll have to be quiet. Don't look away from your book, got it?"

With quite the excitement, she agreed. Chuckling, you got up from your seat and swiftly moved under the table

Barbara spread her legs by herself, you could see her underwear was already a bit wet. Maybe she was more excited about it than you were

You gave her a kiss through the panties, making her whimper

"Please don't tease me, Y/N, it's already risky enough as it is"

You chuckled at this. She was right, but she also wanted this next part so badly

And she also deserved a little reward for working so hard recently. Without thinking it twice, you out her legs together and swiftly took her underwear off before spreading her legs again

Barbara gasped the moment she felt your tongue. She loved the way you did it, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it long enough

Biting her lip, she braced for the rush of emotions she was about to experience from your tongue alone  
  
  


**Hawkgirl** **/ Kendra Saunders**

After a long day at the Watchtower, Kendra headed back to the apartment and took a shower

No helmet, no weapons, just the water coming down and relax her toned body. She could already feel relaxing at this sensation

So calm that she didn't even notice the other person that hopped on the shower with her. Not until I came from behind and started to massage her breasts did she notice this

Kendra chuckled and leaned back to push your bodies together

"Can't stay long without me, huh?"

"You know it"

She chuckled before gasping at the feeling of a hand reaching out for her pussy

"Come on, let me give you a treat"

She turned around and I put her leg resting on my back. Just looking at you going down on her made Kendra bite her lip

She knew that soon, the water wasn't going to be the only sound coming from the shower

**Huntress/Helena** **Bertinelli**

Your relationship was a curious one, you two were usually the ones to scare people off, especially when you worked together. It was like seeing two batmen in the mafia

But when there weren't any unfinished missions or any pending things, nor people watching, you were quite different...and not so subtle

The door slammed open to reveal you two making out as you made your way into your office, hands aggressively caressing the other's body as you reached the desk

You lifted her and made her sit on it, Helena wrapped her arms around your neck and began to undo your tie

Just as that happened, you slid your hand and began to travel from her abdomen and lower. She gasped when she felt your warm fingers

As for you, you could tell she was excited, maybe too excited. This time, however, you were feeling generous

"I'll go first" This earned a smile and a nod from her

"You spoil me so much, Y/N"

"You've earned it" You winked at her before getting to it

Helena bit her lip as she saw me go down on her, gently rubbing her thighs with my hand before getting to her middle area. She wasn't one to have expectations, but with you, it was a whole different thing


	25. (NSFW) In the mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does she act when she wants to do something steamy?

> **Diana:** She acts more dominant, but not in an aggressive way, but rather, a ",gentle giant" kind of way, like carrying you around or spoiling you
> 
> **Jessica:** She becomes slightly more nervous, but comes up with excuses for physical touch. Smooth, Jess
> 
> **Dinah:** She starts teasing the everliving hell out of you. However, she's clever enough to send signals that only you catch or tease you when alone
> 
> **Harley/Ivy:** Harley's outfits become more revealing than usual, sometimes she'll even walk in the nude around the house. And of course, she can't keep her hands to herself
> 
> Ivy, on the other hand, starts acting more dominant, staying close to you with her hands snaked around your neck or her body pressing against yours, one way or another
> 
> **Rachel:** It's a bit difficult to notice it, but her aura becomes erratic, her breathing is a bit shaky when she's near you. She will sometimes try to isolate the two of you
> 
> **Louise:** She can be pretty straightforward about it, often choosing to tell you or sneak up on you to make out, but mostly when you're at home
> 
> **Cassandra:** When you are in different parts of the mansion (and alone) she walks up to you, wearing only her underwear or sportswear, with a huge smirk or winking and using her finger to tell you to come closer
> 
> **Barbs:** She's into sexting, so she asks you for a "session" if you two are far apart, but when you're in the same place, she'll sneak you two into a lone space to make out almost instantly
> 
> **Kendra:** She makes sure you are alone and not to be disturbed. She changes with the door open or comes to you wearing minimum clothing, sometimes using her wings to cover herself in a teasing manner
> 
> **Helena:** Depending on how much she wants it. She becomes more aggressive on her actions, she walks swaying her hips more than usual or will grab you by the tie and close the distance between you


	26. DC CYBER: Issue 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you're about to read is a prelude to the actual story, a "calm before the storm" type of thing. This one takes place in the year 2060, I've reimagined how a few things could g down, reinvented some characters and saved some to be the same age as the reader for the sake of having characters
> 
> Don't forget to tell me which of these would you like to see first!

My favorite tune chimed in to tell me what I feared the most: It was time to wake up

"Off" I muttered, making the song stop while I sat up

A thin purple line shined above me to reinforce the idea of getting out of bed. No point in denying it now

Reluctantly, I got a pair of slippers on and finally got up, stretching while I activated a button on my window, making it slide open so I could feel the air coming from other side

I put my uniform towards the kitchen, stopping by to water the plant I had in my room

"Good day to you, lovely"

I gently caressed the leaves and the plant leaned towards me slightly. Mom always said I had a "green thumb", whatever that means

Once that was done, I turned on the television while I started making breakfast

To be honest, I've never been much of a fan of the news, but it made for interesting background noise

"Here is what commissioner Grayson had to say about it"

The lady of the news announced before they cut to the man himself talking in a podium

"We will continue to look for these criminals, but for the time being we advise anyone to stay indoors between 6 and 7 pm. We promise, we'll bring them to justice"

Sure thing, friend. Let's see how long does it take to get to that justice you're talking about. They'll likely blow up the-

"Is that my favorite food I smell?"

A tired girl with messy red hair asked when she entered the area. It was my younger sister, Faye

She was still rubbing her eyes and stumbling her way to the dining table, but it was a path she knew all to well. It was always fun to see someone else struggle with the morning routine

"Nevermind, don't tell me. Whatever you cook is something I'll enjoy"

"Then you'll be glad to know I made an extra pancake for ya"

She stopped to give me a wide-eyed look

"For real?"

I just nodded, making her throw her arms in the air in celebration. I couldn't help but chuckle at this, Faye always insisted that I was the best at it, but I'm not so sure

"That almost makes up for the fact that we have to go to school

"Oh come on, the weekend is just a day ahead. You can do it"

I served her plate while I talked

"Besides, isn't today practice day for you?"

"Oh right, totally skipped on that"

I got my own plate and sat across the table. As nice as this was, we had to be quick about it, school was quite strict when it came to schedule

And so I packed our lunches and we both headed out to the bus stop that was down the road. Fortunately, it wasn't as empty

"Hey, where's Carrie?"

I asked Faye, who was staring at her phone

"She says she'll be a bit late. Didn't get to sleep enough"

"Damn. I don't know why did she take that job with Wayne, the guy's practically insane"

My sister giggled when she heard this, nodding as well

"You know Carrie, big fan of the old heroes"

Yeah, that's not something we share

Our bus arrived shortly after and we managed to get seats near the window. At least we'll get the panoramic trip, schway

I looked out the window as the vehicle started it's course, even getting my earbuds since Faye was on the phone

Yeah, there it was, Neo Gotham. Man, for a city that could tear you apart overnight, it sure had some pretty views

At least thanks to the multitude of lights that it had. It might be a mess, but at least its a colorful mess

If you paid enough attention, you'd eventually find a security drone just hovering around. They are supposed to be only for dire situations, but when you live in this place, it's actually scarier not to see them

Getting closer to the city was our highschool, Lincoln March High. It had a police station, so it wasn't often that something interesting happened nearby

It did, however, make sneaking out of classes a bit more difficult. Once we arrived, we got off the bus and headed towards the entrance, almost lost in the sea of students

We stopped at the main halls, I handed Anya her lunch and a smile

"See you here at 4. Don't get in trouble"

She laughed at this before walking away, disappearing from the scene to go on with her day

I know it was a bit weird that I acted like her mother but considering what happened to ours, I had to step up as best as I could

At least I knew how to cook, so we would have to survive purely on takeout food

Suddenly, what began as a proud smile turned into a surprised face when a certain figure made her way through the crowds

The green-eyed brunette smiled widely when she spotted me

"There you are!"

With the way she moved, it didn't take long for her to stand in front of me and away from the others

This was Anya Holland, my ummm... friend, yeah, my friend

"Is it just me or there's a lot of people in the hallway today?"

She said whilst looking back at the others, but then stopped to give me a tender look

"Anyway, how are you?"

"Doing fine, what about you?"

"Ditto, I just want the weekend to end" She said while stretching a little

We started walking together and just chatting about random things. We do this almost every day but I still can't believe it, Anya was a popular girl here and the first friend I made, she even gave me the tour and everything

Honestly, I wasn't expecting us to become so close...not that I mind, though

"I heard you're helping Steph with her report. How's that coming along?"

"It's a bit difficult since most of the things she wants to talk about are..."

"Classified by the archives?"

"Exactly, you know how she is"

Anya giggled after that, we loved our friend, but it was difficult to knock some sense into her sometimes

"Why do you ask?" I gave her a curious look, much to her surprise

I could've sworn I saw a bit of a blush, but it must've been the lights or something

"Well, I was thinking that we could hang out at my place tomorrow, finish our reports, and then, I don't know..."

Careful, she approached just enough to whisper

_"Catch up on the Haunted Saga?"_

My eyes went wide when she said that, we both loved that show, even bowed to watch it together. With a smirk, I returned the look

"You're on"

She smirked as well and we fist-bumped. This day was already turning out to be great

Our classroom was on the fourth floor, so it was normally a pain in the ass to get there, but when you have the right company, it's not something that you mind. When we arrived, we opened the door to find our teacher, Mr. Olsen 

"Miss Holland, Y/N, please come in. We're about to begin"

We got in the classroom without much of a discussion and took our seats, this teacher was one of the good ones. Always so passionate to fill us in on the history of the world

Unfortunately, the topics weren't always the best, nor the most colorful

"Alright everyone, we're going to pick up where we left, the... _sigh_...The Luthor Administration"

_"Must be hard for Mr. Olsen to talk about this, he knew Luthor, you know?"_

Without looking away, I slightly turned to Steph, my other friend who was whispering to me

_"Yeah, at least he keeps it professional, kudos to him"_

We both returned our attention to the man in front of us, it was the least we could do

"Following the crisis of 2039, Lex Luthor decided to step in as a president and won shortly after, spearheading a new system that persecuted any metahumans to keep this event from happening again"

_"This is bullcrap, I don't believe that the Justice League is capable of turning on us, they're heroes!_

_"Steph now's not the time to discuss this"_

_"Even Mr. Olsen knows, Y/N, he's just forced to tell it that way!"_

Steph raised her voice, even standing up just a little from her seat while still looking at me

"Ms. Brown, is something wrong?"

We both looked at the teacher, who was, well, not pleased

"No, Mr. Olsen, I just...I got carried away"

This was going to be one of _those_ classes, wasn't it?

...

"I'm telling you, they spotted the big blue boy scout in France"

"No way! Do you have any evidence?"

We were currently in the cafeteria, enjoying a small break before going back to classes. Anya and I sat on one side of the table, while Steph and Wheeler sat on the other...guess what side wat talking about "Superman"

Meanwhile, I had a book in hand and was taking notes from it. Anya scooted closer to try and see what it was, upon failing, however, she confronted me about it

"What's that you got there, Y/N ?"

I closed it so she could see the cover

"It's Jonathan Crane's biography, I'm almost done"

This stroke a nerve from Stephanie, who immediately turned her head towards me

"Oh, so you don't believe in the heroes but you do believe in the villains?"

"Not this again" I practically facepalmed

"What's the matter?"

"Steph, Gotham was even worse back in the day, a doctor using a gas to experiment on fear is not that hard to believe"

We practically glared at each other, but thankfully, Wheeler stepped in

"Guys, guys, let's not debate on who was a thing and who wasn't, let's focus our attention on the important thing"

Following this, the man was now the focus of attention. He grinned as he took out four tickets to a club

"Debrah gave it to us, she wants us to come to Saturday's biggie!"

Needless to say, we were taken back by this

"...You sure about that, my guy?" I openly asked him

"Don't get me wrong, I get why they would invite Anya, but we barely get along with them"

He nodded, taking a sip from his drink before resuming his annoying grin

"You see, Y/N, my boy, I have some tricks up my sleeve. I got us this opportunity, let's use it"

There was some silence after this. It wasn't often that we interacted with the rest of the school

It wasn't because of some silent pact or hatred, but we...I barely had the time to do so. School wasn't my only priority after all

"Alright, I'm down" Steph was the first to talk

"Ditto" Anya followed

"That's the spirit girls! What about you, Y/N?"

The three of them were staring at me, waiting for my answer like hungry wolves, well, maybe that was an exaggeration

"I mean if I don't have a shift that day, sure, why not?"

Wheeler threw his arms in the air as a sign of victory upon hearing this

"Yeah, baby! The gang's ready!"

The girls followed the excitement while I just enjoyed their goofiness. I wish I could say I was excited for the event as they were but I was really just saying yes because Wheeler already planned for me to go, I wasn't just going to let down my friend like that

The bell rang after this, it was time to get back to the mines

Today wasn't as heavy as some other days, we had chemistry, math, and crisis prevention...don't ask about the last one

But other than that, the day went by rather quickly and we found ourselves walking out of the building along with Faye and her friend Carrie. We were all headed towards the bus station

Something was off, more drones were passing by, more than usual. Carrie brushed it off by saying it was just a routine scan. Knowing a bit less about it than her, I went with it

Man, how wrong were we

Just when I had paid for Faye's ticket, something went off, a small explosion that made the lights go off all of the sudden. My first instinct was to grab my sister and get her behind me

"What was that?" Faye was the first to talk, but there was no response at first, not until Stephanie looked at us

"Guys? I don't think it was a short-circuit"

"What do you mean?"

While I asked, Wheeler brought out a knife and Anya clenched her fists. We had to be ready

However, before the blonde could answer me, there was another explosion, much closer to us

"WATCH OUT!!"

We managed to move out of the way, but now there was a hole in the wall, from the smoking debris, various figures walked out. They looked like clowns, armed and laughing

Shit

"I sure hope you don't have anywhere else to go right now!"

We sneaked our way out of there to get cover. I was holding Faye tightly in my arms while occasionally glancing over at my friends 

Then, another two clowns started to scout the area with their rifles

"Little piggies, where did you go?" That bastard was taunting us

Of course, we didn't answer, but it was only a matter of time before they found us hiding behind a display of the city

They started shooting randomly, forcing us to crouch even more. I could hear the bullets hitting the display we were hiding behind, not enough to pierce, but definitely close

Sweat was running down my face, what now? Where the fuck were the drones?"

 _"What are we going to do, Y/N?"_ The terror in Faye's voice was breaking me, and it wasn't helping that the clowns wouldn't just shut up while hunting us down _  
_

Wheeler looked around and spotted another display, he signaled us to follow him. We all nodded in silent agreement, when-

"There you are!"

I felt myself being dragged away from the scene by one of them. I quickly let go of Faye so that she wouldn't have to come along

"Y/N!" She screamed as she tried to reach me, only for Stephanie to hold her back

This almost forced the rest of them to come out, but I yelled at no specific direction, ordering them to stay away

"Finally, I was starting to get bored around here!" Said the leader, who had a rocket launcher with her

I was forced to kneel by the thug that separated me from the others. The lady leaned down, her poorly painted mask being just inches away from my face

"Now, be a darling and fetch the rest of your gang, would ya?"

With a pistol to my face, she threatened me. I could have tried to be the hero, I could have attempted to take the pistol away from her and try to take them out

But if I did, they would've killed Faye in a heartbeat, that's not up for discussion

However, red and blue started to flash in the distance soon enough. The drones were already closing in and the lights returned 

"GCPD. GET AWAY FROM THE CIVILIAN IN THIS MOMENT"

The clowns were surrounded by the officers that stormed the place, all of them with heavy equipment. The leader tried to use her rocket launcher when a red light came from it and made it short-circuit

Then, something dropped from behind them, an automaton with red and blue lights 

"LAST WARNING"

Taking advantage of this distraction, I slowly got up and walked away without making a sound

"O-Oh yeah? I got a hostage!" The leader said and reached behind her

She thought I was still there, but when she discovered the truth, terror flooded her and then, a teaser round from the officers to every single member of the gang

The automaton walked to the middle of the station and connected itself to the speakers

"TO ALL CITIZENS, PLEASE EVACUATE THE STATION. ALTERNATE ROUTES WILL BE PROVIDED FOR YOU"

One of the officers consulted me to see if I was okay, just a few bruises, but the damage was mostly psychological. I could have lost Faye, Anya, everyone...

...

The police didn't lie, we were escorted to the nearest station, where another bus came for us. We separated since everyone had a different route, but we all agreed to notify the rest when we arrived home. The worst had passed, hopefully

I was back at home, drinking a cup of coffee and just going through the events in m head while texting my friends. The heat of the bullets, my heart pounding, the smell of the paint that coated those creepy masks

I took another sip from the cup before looking over at the kid on the couch

"How are you holding up, Faye?"

"W-What?" She seemed distracted by something in her hands, it wasn't her phone

"What is that?"

I got up and walked over to her in the living room. She had something metallic, small

"Carrie said she found these in the sewers. She cleaned them up and gave one to me when we were at the station, said it could come in handy"

Was that a... Hell no

"Faye, I'm going to take that away. That thing's dangerous"

I snatched the bat-shaped object away from her. She would NOT get involved in something like that

"Hey! She gave it to me!"

She got up and tried to reach it

"Faye, I'm serious. This thing might be a relic, but it's not something you want to associate yourself with, I mean it"

The redhead stopped when she saw no hint of remorse or happiness in the look I was giving her. And for damn good reason

"Get some sleep, you need it. We can talk tomorrow morning if you want"

She didn't say anything, instead, she just walked back to her room, but stopped briefly to look over her shoulder

"Don't even think of throwing it away, I might be able to sell it"

So I gave her a nod and decided to call it a day myself...But I couldn't sleep

I was on my bed just staring at the metal ceiling above me, but the shine of the silver outline caught my attention. The damn cursed object I placed next to my nightstand was giving me hell without even saying anything

Sighing, I picked it up and went over the shape with my hands. The sharp edges, shaped like a bat, with scratches here and there...at least it was just a regular throwing gadget, not a tricked one

But it doesn't matter, it didn't matter before and it sure doesn't matter now

This is no age for heroes anymore


	27. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL: DCEASED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A world-ending virus is ravaging the world. Through screens, it consumes the human race
> 
> Will your loved one and you make it out alive? Or will you be added to the virus's body count?
> 
> To better understand what is going on, I heavily recommend you read DCeased Volume I first, since I'm basing this off of it
> 
> WARNING: This one has a LOT of feels, not only terror but sadness and "bad ends" too, so be prepared
> 
> I promise to make the next chapter extra sweet to compensate

**_ Diana of Themyscira/ Wonder woman _ **

"Do...Do you really have to go?"

With tears threatening to fall from your cheek, you asked the Amazon warrior in front of you

"I have to, Y/N. Superman must not reach the arcs, he..."

Softly, she moved her hand to cup my cheek, wiping away the tears as she whispered to herself

" He must not reach... _you_ "

Out of instinct, you wrapped your arms around her, a gesture that she was eager to return. When would you embrace her again? You didn't know, so you made this one count

"Return to me, Diana..."

When the hug was over, she wrapped her lasso around her wrist, something she would often do to help me calm down whenever she rushed in to a seemingly impossible situation. Her eyes met mine for a second as she said firmly:

"I promise I will return to you, Y/N"

It almost helped, almost

Diana then approached me and gently pulled you in for a kiss. As she did, you tried to store this feeling in your memory and keep it there for years to come

When would you be able to embrace her again? Or kiss her? or even stand beside her? You didn't know, so you made this one count

"Now, go to the arcs. It's time to leave"

She gave me a terrified look hidden behind a tender gaze. Not even Diana herself knew what was about to happen when we boarded these arcs, these ships that would take the survivors away from this forsaken place

And so I left her, fearing that she might fall in battle while trying to escort us out of the planet...and she did

_** Jessica Cruz/ Green Lantern ** _

Jessica and you were in Oa, briefing the Guardians on your last adventure together. They seemed pleased and allowed you to return to your own business. You two took the chance to just hang out in Oa for a moment before flying back to Earth

Currently, you were hanging out with Kilowog and Arisia Rrab in a bar made by Guy Gardner, "New Warriors"

"You sure you aren't' a Green Lantern, Y/N? 'Cause that's not something that you hear a Blue one do often

"Well, thanks to Jessica here, we get into all sorts of trouble. But it doesn't get boring, that's for sure"

You laughed before drinking from your cup. These two had grown to be your closest friends since you became somewhat of a Green Lantern yourself, although you still had your own missions as a fighter for hope

That same hope fled your body for a fraction of a second. As soon as you put down the cup, a voice echoed throughout Oa, ordering a sentence that you prayed wouldn't have to hear in your life

"ALL GREEN LANTERNS REPORT TO SECTOR 2814 IMMEDIATELY"

Your heart skipped a beat and your friends noticed

"Y/N..." Arissia tried to reach out to you

You were in disbelief, only when Jessica held your hand did you actually react

"Earth"

...

"The Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps are quarantining this Earth"

You overheard one of the Guardians talking to Dinah Lance, who had somehow got a hold of a Green Lantern ring. Of course, she was worthy of it, the question was who died for her to get it

In front of you was a sight so horrifying, yet you stood in front of Jessica to protect her from it. It was Superman, missing an arm and completely overtaken by some sort of virus

He...it was working out if he could take the entirety of the corps by himself. Short answer, he couldn't

So he flew to the sun and started to consume it. The Guardian decided it was best to let it be, if the sun died, then she solar system would grow cold and die, forcing the virus's own slumber

Of course, the Corps would monitor it to keep it contained, but now it was time to move the survivors, who were contained in giant spaceships

It was hard, to say the least. Watching Earth become a deathtrap infested with monsters that were once your friends

You had them in your heart and mind, your fist clenched at the idea that they might not be coming back, and yet, your ring started to shine at your belief that you could still save what remained of this

Hope would not die today, not here

Jessica, however, stood there in disbelief. Her own planet reduced to this, and everything while she was gone

You approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"It's... it's all gone" Her voice threatened to break in tears, if not for your hand now holding hers"

"We didn't know, Jess, it all happened too fast"

Then, you made her look at you, gently moving her chin

"Our friends on Earth did their part by getting the people off the planet"

She looked at the arcs as you spoke

"As protectors of the universe, it's our job to make sure they get there safely. This time, we'll be there...Together"

She returned her attention to you, wiping away any tear she had and replacing it with a hopeful smile as her hand tightened her grip on yours

"Together"

**_ Dinah Lance/ Black Canary _ **

It all happened so fast. Folks were looking at their phone and suddenly began to scream, tearing at their own face before jumping out to attack the others

It was only a matter of time before they shifted their attention to you

"Y/N, behind the counter!"

Your boss practically yelled at you while he ducked to take something out. Turns out, he had a shotgun just in case

He started to shoot at the ones getting closer, while you used whatever you had at your disposal to either stun or kill whatever got too close from your side

It was quickly proving to be an uphill battle, however. The bullets were running out and you were getting tired

Worst of all, the infected were still trying to tear you apart and didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon.

Their teeth clashing again and again in an attempt to tear your skin, their hot breath invading you, even their rage-filled eyes fixed on you every second of it

You were confident that that was it, that death would come to you at that moment. That's when an emerald light shined through the building, not before you heard the warning

"ANYONE ALIVE IN THERE, DUCK NOW!!"

And duck you did, you brought your boss down as well and before you knew it, there was a huge flash of light followed by silence

And then, that voice...

"Please tell me that you're still alive, Y/N..."

You got up from the counter and spotted...Dinah? What was she wearing?

"D-Dinah?"

When she spotted you, relief washed over her face and she ran up to hug you. Honestly, you hadn't thought of her since you were fighting for your damn life a second ago

But it was no secret that you were already planning on looking for her

"Thank you for saving us"

"Us?" She asked, breaking the hug spot her and your boss behind the counter as well...with the shotgun

"We were almost done for if it weren't for you and your...new powers?"

She took a moment to look at herself. It was still a new thing to her

"It's... complicated. Thank God you're alive"

Then, she practically dragged you outside and created a green bubble around the three of you

"Where are we going?"

"To Metropolis, we secured a building"

She flew up as she held both of you. Your boss and you were leaning against the imaginary walls, taking the chance to regain your breath

Dinah Lance was a fierce, strong woman who would step up to save the world without thinking it twice. And so she did, going as far as to confront the most powerful being on the planet just to protect you

Luckily, she didn't meet the same fate as most of her colleagues. When it was over, you saw her from inside the ship and put a hand on the glass separating you two

She put hers on the other side and smiled. You both had made it

**_ Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy _ **

Gotham was on fire, but not the usual "a villain is trying to take over" fire, but fire as in the actual Armageddon happening

People were killing each other in the streets, buildings were being annihilated and even the heroes that swore to protect humanity were falling with it

And there you were, about to head out the door to your apartment, armed and ready to serve the city as best you could. Gordon made an open claim not to come to the GCPD but you had to, you wouldn't just stay there doing nothing

You knew it, the girls knew it

When you tried to leave your place, however, vines aggressively started to grow and block the entrance

"You're not going anywhere, Y/N"

Ivy's voice made itself clear when she appeared through the plants

"I have to, I gotta save as many people as I can"

"No can do, puddin', Gotham's lost, for reals this time"

Harley appeared behind the redhead, holding a shotgun and looking roughed up herself

"How did it go with Joker? Are you two alright?"

"Were fine, Y/N. Actually, we came here for you" Ivy said, stepping inside your home with the clown girl not far behind

"Girls, I really appreciate it, but I can't just stay here with my arms crossed while the world ends"

From behind you, a sigh could be heard

"We know..."

Then, a loud hit, a stinging sensation, and then... nothing

"That's why we gotta knock you out, Y/N. For your own good"

...

The familiar scent of flowers woke you up. You were surrounded by grass and beautiful, giant plants

"Where...where am I?"

"You're safe, that's what matters"

You stood up to see Ivy herself approaching you. She kneeled in front of you without saying anything and then, she hugged you

"I'm sorry, but we wouldn't just let you go down with the rest of them"

This confused you. Just what had happened?

"The rest of them?"

Then, Harley approached the scene

"Yeah. Things got worse practically overnight, Pam grew this giant garden for the survivors"

The blonde took a turn hugging you

"I'm sorry for knocking ya out, Y/N. We just wanted to make sure you made it through the apocalypse"

"The apocalypse? You mean-"

"Yep"

Harley stood up and helped you get back on your feet. She motioned at the colossal green walls surrounding the seemingly endless garden

"Welcome to our nee home for the end of the world"

**_ Rachel Roth/Raven _ **

When the end of the world came to you, it didn't matter if you were a good guy or not. Only that you helped keep the infected from adding more to their numbers

And so, the Titans teamed up with former enemies of them to survive. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough

Cyborg and Beast Boy were missing, so was Nightwing and Koriand'r was off-planet. The guys from the Fearsome Five had either fled or succumbed to the infection

This left you with Rachel. Arguably the most powerful members of this team, to fend for themselves and the bunch of survivors they had gathered

You were cornered at a mall, with the dead pouring from every direction they could. This wasn't magic, you knew it because you couldn't even make contact with it

You looked at your own powers, still had plenty to eradicate these bastards, but Rachel was actually split between fighting and keeping people safe. She was exhausting herself

The dead wouldn't stop coming, you knew it from the beginning and even though she insisted that you could clear this place together, you knew the truth

And so, you summoned giant spikes from the ground that temporarily barricaded yourselves from the enemy. It wouldn't hold for more than five minutes

"What are you doing?"

"Playing hero"

You walked up to the wall, took a knife, and cut your hand. The blood that came from that wound was used to draw a symbol

Then, you chanted something and hit the wall, transforming it into a giant portal towards an open field, with blue skies and most importantly, no zombies

"Everyone, get in the portal. This new dimension will receive you with open arms, don't screw this up"

With that, they practically ran to the portal. All except for Rachel

"A portal? Y/N, we can't do that without risking the undead coming after us'

"I know..."

You stepped closer to her and cupped her chin, showing a smile that she rarely got to see before

"They need you, Rachel, they need you to move past this nightmare"

"No...no no no!"

She realized what you were saying. Meanwhile, you heard the improvised walls starting to give up

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!!"

It was heartwarming, seeing her so worried about you. Honestly, it made you smile

"Yes, you are"

Without any warning, you brought her in for a kiss. While shocked by this at first, she quickly melted into it

Little did she know, you took this momentary distraction to push her through the portal, that closed shortly after she went through. Not even a chance to say goodbye

But perhaps, that was for the best. You weren't one for good-byes anyway

The remnants of the portal were destroyed by you, there was no way these bastards would be able to track them down

And now, onto the real show...

With the last of your energy, you summoned your most powerful staff. The one with a skull and feathers on top, precisely the one only used for absolute emergencies

Your eyes glowed a powerful green as your staff hit the ground and the forbidden words were screamed at the air as an invitation for evil

Arms, hands, and heads started to crawl out of the ground. Soon enough, an entire army of zombies appeared on your command

Just in time for the infected to tear through the remains of your improvised walls. They found a crowd of beings not their own, but not alive either

"Alright..."

You walked past them and stood proudly in the front, sporting your biggest grin yet and pointing the end of your staff at the enemy

" Let's show these pathetic excuses for zombies what an actual undead army looks like"

_**Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost** _

You were looking at yourself in the mirror, taking care of something, when you suddenly heard a heartwrenching scream coming from the living room

"Louise? What's going-"

When you stepped out to check on her, you found Louise on her knees, blood coming from her hands and incessant groaning. Her phone was on the ground but you chose to focus on her

"Louise?..."

Violently, she looked back at you, her eyes wide and her own face missing chunks as if she had scratched them herself. This was no longer Louise, was it?

You got your answer when she raised her hand and shot ice shards at you, something that you had barely managed to dodge. Immediately, you ran towards your room, searching for the one thing that you had prayed never to use

However, as you ran down the hall, Louise launched herself at you, even managing to scratch your back with force. Doing your best to ignore the growing pain, you kicked her back and reached out for your handgun

When your former lover attempted to use her powers against you, she was met with a swift bullet to her head. At the same time hed body fell, so did your gun

You couldn't believe what had just happened, she was fine just seconds ago! What had gone so...so...wrong?

This scratch, it was growing...it was...taking over...no...

You fell to the ground, but your hand had a firm grip on the pistol. You wouldn't become another thing of...whatever Louise had turned into

Fighting this virus for control of your own body, you pointed your gun at your head and...

BANG!

_**Cassandra Cain/Orphan** _

A/N: Cassandra, Jason Todd, and Rose Wilson are protagonists of another DCeased title called "Unkillables", so you can check this one out for more details on her adventure!

However, for the sake of brevity, I'll narrate this one a bit different

When the outbreak started, you were by your sister's side. She was fighting this disease with her life, something that you would all be doing soon enough, although a different one

Cassandra came rushing in to save both of you when the dead started to invade the hospital. She took you to the GCPD, where Red Hood came to save you and take all of you to a building in Blüdhaven

Along with her and some...interesting people, you learned to live with the children in that building and even taught them a few things, you even got to meet Cassandra's mother, which wasn't awkward at all.

When the infected finally got a hold of your new home, you helped escort the kids to the buses and headed back to Gotham. You got to see villains give their lives to save you, something that reminded you of your own past as a criminal

If it weren't for them, as well as some mysterious hero, you made it to Gotham's garden, a safe space for all survivors. Only once it was done, there was time for hugs and kisses from the girl

Everyone was safe, even your sister received some sort of treatment by Poison Ivy, now you could all rest and enjoy

_**Barbara Gordon/ Batgirl**_.

"Thanks again for covering for me, Y/N" said Barbara through the phone

You were currently at the library, doing work assigned for the time being. Barbara said that something had happened and needed to investigate immediately since the Justice League was dealing with an invasion

"Don't mention it, just be safe, alright?"

You heard her giggle at this, but then, the call got worse as the signal died and the call ended abruptly. That was new

Then, there was a scream coming from the hall. You looked up to see what was going on, only for the other students and to start screaming and tearing at their own faces like wild animals

Out of instinct, you checked your phone for information but found only an ominous red screen that stopped every single thought in your mind

Just as the fear spread through you in seconds, an incomprehensible rage began to take over your every single cell. Rage directed at the others, rage directed at yourself

Rage directed at life

Just like that, you had lost every ounce of humanity as your nails dig through your own skin to rip at your face. You weren't Y/N L/N anymore

No, you were another puppet of this unknown, sinister foe

May God help Barbara get through this

_**Helena** _ _**Bertinelli** _ _**/ Huntress** _

One body after the other. The horde of the infected kept going even though you emptied magazines on them

You had gone to the Iceberg Lounge for a business conversation with Oswald Cobblepot when all of the sudden the clients turned into bloodthirsty monsters

And they had set their eyes on you

Oswald's bodyguards and yours fell to the virus but gave you a pretty good idea of how did it spread, through screens. And so, along with the infamous Penguin, you were gunning down any unfortunates that tried to make you one of them

"Y-Y/N?...Where...you?"

You heard Helena's voice distorted thanks to the poor signal. When you first gained her trust, she gifted you a small radio, analog and thus immune to this virus

However, it wasn't too reliable, so you didn't count on it to reach her, especially not at the moment

"Over here, quickly!" You saw Oswald motioning you to follow him to his office upstairs

You kicked one of the undead down the stairs to keep the others from climbing up and took this short advantage to reach the office. However, just as you were reaching it, a small group of infected closed in on you from the left and nearly got to you if it weren't for your friend killing the nearest zombies

"OZ!" You screamed his name when one of the infected got a hold of him

You shot the bastard but your rifle ran out of bullets, so you used the gun as a blunt object to knock it off your ally

"You alright?"

He nodded and tossed you a metal bar that you used to swing at anyone who got too close. Finally, you entered the office and were now trying to close the doors on them

"Quickly! Before they AGHH!!"

One of them managed to scratch Penguin, you knocked it out with your metal bar and used the object to barricade the door. For a moment, you were safe, even allowed to recover your breath

At least until you saw Oswald holding his bleeding arm

"Son of a bitch, it hurts..."

"Y-Y/N?..." Helena's voice attempted to reach you once again, but your concern was in your friend, who was now injured

"Fuck, not you Oz..."

The man turned to look at you with tears in his eyes. He had been scratched, there was no turning back now

"Y/N, friend, don't....don't let me become one of those...one of those monsters!"

He handed you a handgun, which you reluctantly took and loaded with a sigh

"You won't have to, old friend"

And so, with a tear in your eye, you aimed the weapon at the nodding man and fired a single bullet. A quick death for an old friend

His body hit the carpeted floor and you leaned against the door, which was still holding on 

"Y/N! Where...YOu!? GOddamn...It!" Helena's voice came through the radio once again

You chuckled, grabbing the bottle of whisky waiting at the desk and served yourself a drink, then took out the small device and pressed a button

"Listen, Helena, I won't tell you where I am, it's too risky and..."

You glanced over at the shaking door

"It's too late for me"

You took a sip from the glass, drinking all of it before throwing the damn thing

"But that doesn't matter alright? The world needs you more than I do right now. So please, get with your caped friends and kick this thing, whatever it is, back to the hole it crawled out of"

Then, you looked at the gun and aimed it close to you, seeing as the door was about to give in, you wouldn't give them the pleasure

"Listen, Helena I..."

"...I love you, okay?"

_**Kendra Saunders/** _ _**Hawkgirl** _

Things were going to hell, and fast. Not even the Justice League was able to respond to this and if they were, they hadn't said a word of it, leaving every hero on their own until they could get a hold of them

You were enjoying your day off with Kendra when this whole thing started to happen. she was quick to bring you to your house and shield yourselves in it. She was stubborn and wanted to fight, but you assured her that the League would get in contact instead of letting her just go blindly out there to risk herself

She was a superhero, yes, but this was beyond smacking someone with a mace. Word is, even the government had fallen

Thank God someone did reach out. It was Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, she gave an S.O.S and practically regrouped the community into securing places for survivors

The heroes, however, were sent to the Fortress of Solitude. As an agent for A.R.G.U.S, you could provide some intel into designing what would become the ticket for salvation, spaceships that would get the survivors out of the planet before it was too late

Heroes fought and fell to get everyone out there, you had lost too much, but they had given you a second chance to live, to get away from that hell

Kendra was assigned to guard the inside of one of those ships, with you by her side. Thankfully, nothing had gotten inside the ship and you had escaped...for now, at least


	28. (NSFW) First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a compilation of short lemons, so it's pretty heated!
> 
> Remember, from here on out, the following characters will appear only on NSFW chapters (at least for now)
> 
> -Artemis Crock
> 
> -Bleez
> 
> -Karen Starr/ Power Girl
> 
> -Zatanna Zatara
> 
> \- Jinx

**_Diana_ **

"We both deserve a reward after this, don't you think?"

You had a very difficult day. Some monsters invaded and gave everyone hell

So when you both saw each other safe, it was only natural that you'd kiss like no tomorrow. This translated into the night as well

After helping her wash, as well as applying some bandages for you, you both ended up staring at each other and soon enough melted into a kiss

Diana was taking the lead, she guided your hands to touch her and so you did, getting to feel every curve of her body and kissing her collarbone, which you found was one of her sweet spots

She pushed you to the bed, where she looked at you in the eyes while she slid down on you, with eyes locked, she rode you like no tomorrow, all while you got a hold of her breasts

After about five rounds, she came while you embraced her in a tender position, with your bodies intertwined and just inched apart. Panting, she looked at you after her orgasm and smiled widely

_**Jessica** _

"I...I think we can take it a step further this time"

Jessica felt intimidated by some other members of the Justice League, particularly the women. They just had bodies that made everyone drop their jaws, and to think she wasn't near as attractive was an awful thought to her

Of course, this wasn't true, and you were going to remind her of that

When it was time to sleep, you approached her and started kissing her neck, gaining her attention immediately. When she asked what you were doing, to which you only winked at her

Your hands traveled down her body, from her neck to her chest and abdomen, down to her thighs, you whispered into her ear just how beautiful she was to you

She found it hard not to moan because of your touch and even harder not to comply when you spread her legs. In fact, she could only nod when you asked if she wanted to keep going

You found ecstasy yourself when you entered her, embraced by her tight walls. Jessica wrapped her legs around your waist, holding on to the sheets as she moaned your name

Jessica was letting out muffled screams into the pillow when she found herself being taken from behind by you and didn't take long for her to get off by this overwhelming sensation

Once it was over, she thanked you with a kiss and one of the warmest smiles you've ever seen

**_Dinah_ **

"I gotta warn you, I'm a screamer~"

It was an amazing night at the bar, everyone was celebrating a recent victory of the Justice League repelling another invasion

Dinah was with you that night, drinking to her heart's content and while you did drink a bit yourself, you mostly looked after everyone in the place. You didn't want any tragedy happening while celebrating

The blonde noticed this, you were always taking care of the people, even her sometimes. So kind and gentle

Maybe, she could repay you?

When going back to your apartment, she immediately started to kiss you, barely giving you any time to say or do anything. She pushed you to your bed and only winked, giving you an idea od what she wanted to do

Gradually, Dinah started to undress, glancing over at you from time to time and grinning at your reaction

Then, she sat on you and started to move her hips back and forth, and to top it all off, she even placed your hands on her breasts

It was when she started to feel you under her that she got off, with the way she was acting, it was nearly impossible not to get excited too

She kneeled in front of you, swiftly taking care of pants and underwear you had, and in much the same motion gave you pleasure. Her eyes not looking away from you as her lips were attached to you, determined to drain you

Moaning and panting only fueled her actions and soon enough, she straddled you and began to ride you. Your hands on her hips helped your thrusts

This time she was having a hard time controlling herself, with her hands going through her hair and mouth when you sped up

As soon as she felt herself cumming, she attacked your lips to keep herself from screaming out loud. It would've been bad

As good as this was, however...it was only round one

_**Harley** _

"Y'know you can stare all you want...Or you can spend some time with the real thing~"

Three months had passed since Harley had been allowed to stay at your apartment without any incident. While you were just glad that nothing had caught on fire yet, she was eager to show her gratitude...too eager

She gave you a custom calendar filled to the brim with photos of her that left little to the imagination. While you admired each piece, Harley approached you, wanting to give you a taste of the real thing

It didn't take long before she went down on you, giving you an oral that you wouldn't forget anytime soon, so eager to take you in her mouth. Things escalated even further when she used her acrobatic skills to place you both in some sort of standing 69 that resulted in both of you getting off and she taking your entire load with no effort

Excited to continue, she took you to her bedroom, where she wouldn't let go of either your hands or your crotch...not that you minded of course, since you took dominance shortly after by spreading her legs far and wide

It was one of the wildest days you've had, but in this context, that was a good thing

_**Ivy** _

"Let me spoil you with nature's touch~ _"_ _ **  
**_

As a cop, it would be often that you'd result hurt in one way or another, and considering that you worked in Gotham, being hurt and not killed was a huge win. Ivy, however, didn't share the same enthusiasm

To her, every bruise, cut, or scar you received was just another person on her list, but before she went for it, she had to make sure you were properly healed. No medicine or things like that, but she'd use her own powers to get you back on your feet

However, the first time that she did it, it resulted in a bit...different

For once, you had to take away your clothing, which of course was a show for her, but to keep it less awkward for you, she took off whatever she was wearing. Of course, that only made it impossible to look at her without getting horny yourself

Ivy found this cute but decided to do something first, so she approached you and snaked her arms around you, pulling you into a kiss while flowers served as some sort of bed, where she pushed gently and used her hand on your crotch, feeding off your reactions to her

Shortly after, she separated your legs with her vines and made you sit up, she straddled you with her hands on your shoulders as she bounced up and down, letting you taste her nipples. Her grip on her vines weakened after the first round, you took the opportunity to flip you both over and tried missionary

Thanks to the pheromones, this lasted a bit more than intended, but it helped its purpose, after all...wait, what was it?

_**Raven** _

"I'm helping you out before you explode, Raven, so consider this a win-win"

During a certain time, it became difficult for her to contain her emotions, thus resulting in her being a bit erratic and difficult to deal with

Conventional means weren't working to calm her down, so you had to try "other" methods

When you sneaked behind her and your hand swiftly made its way between her thighs, she was beyond pissed, but it was nothing that kisses on the neck and collarbone couldn't fix

So she reluctantly allowed you to continue. The way you whispered things in her ear only made it harder for her to keep her desires at bay until eventually, she gave in

Things got rough quickly, with her keeping her face buried in the bed most of the time to muffle the sounds

Needless to say, she would have her entire body covered by her cloak as to not give away any love marks you left on her

**_Louise_ **

Her birthday finally arrived, and this was the first time in a while that she could celebrate it without the fear of getting captured or being already inside a cell, and it was all thanks to your trust, so fo course she would invite you over to celebrate

The occasion called for it, and eventually you two got drunk together. Louise insisted that she wanted only one thing for her birthday, that being you

She pushed you into the couch, where she straddled you and started an intense make-out. Eventually, she moved on from your neck to your chest, hips, and crotch, licking her lips in anticipation

Louise took her time pleasing you with her lips and surprisingly delicate touch, she didn't waste any drop either. Once she was done, you two got rid of the remaining clothes and put your hands on her chest as she started to ride, inciting you to go all out on her as well, and you did

It was enough to send her over the edge first, but you certainly went for more rounds, it was her birthday after all  
  
  


_**Cassandra** _

"I...I want you, Y/N"

Being the powerhouse that she was, Cassandra would constantly keep training to maintain herself, and because of it, she was often in her workout clothes, which depending on the training would be either pants or shorts, but also a sports bra

This time, she was training her flexibility in the same room you were in, with her using a mat to practice

However, the poses she did only helped to highlight her figure. It was difficult not to stare at her

You didn't see it, but she smirked at this when she noticed you looking at her. And so, she started doing more provoking poses, at some point she even looked at you in the eye

You called her out and joked about her just teasing the hell out of you, to which you both laughed, then she wrapped her arms around your neck and confessed as she slowly brought you down to the floor with her

However, the moment you touched the mat, you switched positions so that Cassie was now on her back, you wanted to make her pay for all that teasing. You slid your hand under her bra and started to play with her nipple while kissing her neck roughly

This turned the tough Batgirl into a moaning mess, but as she begged you to move on to more intense things, you instead kept teasing her until she practically begged you to do so. Getting Cassandra to say "please" is still one of your greater achievements

Then, you started kissing her abs and her crotch through her pants before removing them, underwear included. Judging by the hunger with which she stared at you, she wanted to get to the best part

And so you delivered, pushing her legs all the way up as she laid down and her cupping your cheek, you two stared into each other, all the while making love. There was nothing like watching her be so delicate and needy of you  
  
  
  


_**Barbara** _

"You know, there's nobody else I'd rather do this with"

The most stressful semester was finally over, and your classmates knew it all too well. The threw a party and invited everyone to celebrate that it wouldn't hurt anyone again

It was a complete mess but in a good way. You got along with them and not many people were douchebags, nobody was in the mood to be a jerk after such a tiring experience

However, you spent most of the event with your redheaded partner in crime, Barbara. Most of the time you'd keep each other from doing something stupid, or joining in just for the giggles

Shortly after the party ended, it was too late at night to drive to her home, so you crashed in your apartment together, still a bit too drunk from all that partying

Whether it was the alcohol or just the general idea of you two teenagers being alone this late at night, but the tension was definitely there

And so, you went to set a few things for her, but by the time you returned to the room, you saw Barbara in her underwear waiting for you. She insisted that she needed to thank you for letting her stay, but you knew better

Not that you complained though

So you two crawled into the bed together, the redhead straddled you and caressed your hair, looking lovingly at you before going for a kiss and eventually started grinding her hips on your crotch

It didn't take long for her to use her hand to pleasure you, looking with desire into your eyes as she whispered sweet nothings into your ear. You didn't know this side of her, almost like a different person, but you were more than eager to get to know her

You came in her hand and she tasted it, even looked at you when she did. She loved the taste, but you wanted nothing more than to return the favor, so you moved and took her by surprise, made her lay on the bed, eagerly opening her legs for you as soon as she understood your next move

Despite it being your first time doing something like that, you allowed your instinct to take over, and just hearing Barbara moan your name was enough of a motivator to keep going, even more, when she grabbed the back of your head and pulled you closer to her

Barbara didn't know if the reason why she felt so ecstatic was that she was doing it with you, or if you were just that good, but she couldn't hold it together for long regardless

After having an orgasm of her own, the redhead wanted to take this to the next level, and you didn't keep her waiting, holding her calves in the air while slowly aligning yourself with her womanhood. The sudden jolt of pleasure made her clench the sheets while moaning

Barbara and you quickly picked up the pace, doing it sideways, against the wall, and even carrying her. You would definitely have to talk about this in the morning  
  


_**Kendra** _

"Show me what you can do, tough guy~"

Crisis after crisis, it was exhausting having to save the world constantly, but that also made the moments of peace all the more valuable, and it was something that you treated like a holiday, and so would Kendra

This time, you two wanted to reward each other with something special after fighting like warriors

And so, when you got to your apartment, neither of you would waste time and immediately started undressing the other. The sight of her nude figure in front of you was better than anything else you'd seen

It made the most sense to say it was angelic, and you would make sure that she felt like that too

You held her breasts, fondling them and even sucking them with care, earning moans from her as she encouraged you to keep going, even placing your hand on her pussy

You pampered her body, every curve, detail, and even scar of her beautiful body. Kendra was breathing heavily after being provoked so much

Eventually, she would push you to the bed so that she would straddle you, with her hands on your chest as she began to ride you. Her eyes closed and moans leaving her mouth constantly, you helped her by thrusting your hips as well

Both of you came near the same time, but even if you were panting, only a smirk was shown. It was going to be an all-nighter

_**Helena** _

"You can see my face, but you won't get a name...yet"

The relationship you two had was a dangerous one, filled with adrenaline and adventure, it didn't take long for you to get intimate

Not much of a reason other than enjoying the night in the company of each other. Besides, the sexual tension between you two was enormous

She would crave for your touch, and you would never disappoint, making her cum with your fingers, and sometimes even whispering dirty things to her as you did. Her reactions to it were the best part about it

Huntress trusted you enough to reveal her face but didn't confide a name just yet, but you didn't have a problem sticking to her codename for the night

You two were rough and passionate, leaving hickeys where only the other would ever find them, although she did scratch your back when you did her in missionary position

Switching positions was a common thing, doing it at least three or four times, even the first time you did it, it was constantly changing

Huntress would have an idea to try out and convinced you to try it, not worrying so much if you were being rough with her, because she loved it, like that time with the hair-pulling

Interestingly enough, after thrashing the room together, aftercare would be a thing, cuddling sometimes or spooning

_**Artemis** _

"Deactivate the cameras for the training room, just this once"

It happened when training. You two were alone in the base and with plenty of time before anyone returned from their assignments, so you spent the time training

Your movements were fierce, but so were hers and as you sparred, you found a rival that was giving you plenty of trouble, but in one swift move, she thought she had you

That being until you swept her leg as well, causing both of you to fall, but she was on top of you. She couldn't help but smirk when she felt you so close to her and she began kissing you

You quickly returned the gesture and began to explore her body as well, squeezing her ass as you did. Artemis moaned at this, and when you slid a hand under her bra, she stopped you

But only to talk to the AI controlling security and asking it to turn off all cameras in the room, which it did. Once that was taken care of, Artemis herself took her bra off and your top, getting you back on the floor and sliding her hand into your pants, with you doing the same

While looking into each other's eyes, you masturbated the other, competing to see who would be top. Artemis kept biting her lip but ultimately came first, not that she was complaining, though

When you did take control, you put her in all fours before practically ripping her pants off, taking the blonde from behind, even using her ponytail to go harder. Artemis of course loved every second of it

When the others returned a few hours later, they found both of you exhausted and in normal clothes, under the excuse that training got a bit too intense. It wasn't a lie, though

_**Bleez** _

"This custom of yours...I enjoy it"

Being stranded on a desert planet was bad enough, but Bleez's murderous vibes didn't help either, she would constantly complain or talk trash while accompanying you on a quest to survive

Such attitude kept going even when you made a fire and found food for both, so you decided to put an end to it by telling her about this "relief custom" that you had on Earth

You didn't expect it to work, but Bleez was curious, and she spread her legs for you when asked to. There was no going back

It felt like defying Death itself when you kneeled in front of her, pulling aside her one-piece to access her womanhood. She hissed at you, warning you not to try anything funny

You gulped after hearing that but started to gently massage her folds with your fingers, spreading them and licking her with care

It was universal knowledge that Bleez was an aggressive woman, so when you engaged in such an intimate act, you were expecting sharp breaths and animalistic groans, but as you sucked on her clit, you got her moaning

You looked up to see the blue lady softening her gaze, breathing with her mouth open as you continued to pleasure her

Then came back her assertive side, holding the back of your head. Her body tensed and she let out a loud moan as she felt her climax approaching

With both hands, she pushed you even closer to her, releasing all over your face. Her grip on your hair was rough, but the only thing you were thinking of was how good she tasted

She took a moment to catch her breath, staring at you the entire time, but not saying a word to you. It made it hard to tell whether she was mad at you or not, and so you decided to ask her if you had done it right

Before you could get an answer, however, she grabbed your shoulders and tackled you to the ground, literally ripping your pants before making her clothes disappear to expose her majestic figure and long, luscious black hair

Pinning your wrists down, she lowered herself on you, making you both moan at the sudden jolt of pleasure

Bleez was incredibly tight, her walls were squeezing you, but her moves were feral, bouncing up and down on you without mercy. Even after you came in her she kept going until she found a climax of her own

At least you knew your method worked

**_Kara_ **

You had just finished a training session on your own, making your way to the showers before calling it a day. This was a quiet day, not many heroes were around, so it was very peaceful

But it also made it easier for a certain someone to sneak into the showers

The water ran down your body, each drop helping you relax after such a workout, but it wasn't the only thing to help. Soon, you felt something soft and big on your back

When you tried to look back, you found a smirking Kara, she hushed you while stepping closer to you, with the water hitting her body as well

Kara was one to try risky things now and then, and for better or for worse, you would always jump in. This time was no exception

You leaned back on her and started to kiss her, feeling her hand caressing your body in a teasing manner, it was difficult not to react to it

Then, Kara bit your lip at the same time she reached your crotch, using her hand to make you moan for her. Starting slow and with circular motions at first, but then using some of her superspeed to make you cum faster

It was no surprise that you came soon after, with her using her power to kneel in front of you to savor all of it with her tongue, swallowing and teasing you for cumming fast (although it was her fault of course)

You turned off the shower and dragged her to the changing room that was next to it, then you pushed her to one of the benches and straddled her. Kara didn't know what you were planning, but she didn't want to stop you either

She yelped when she felt your fingers playing with her entrance, but before she could say anything else, you got a hold of her notorious breasts and started to play with them, going as far as to tease her nipple with your tongue

It didn't take long before you got her moaning loudly, her breaths becoming erratic due to your actions. Kara might have her superpowers, but you knew where to touch her to make her squirm

...At least until footsteps could be heard your way, she heard it too and immediately got up. You grabbed your clothes and she carried you out of the showers with her speed, fortunately, nobody saw that

You might have been interrupted in the showers, but it wouldn't be the same case in your room

**_Zatanna_ **

**_There is a small lemon I'm working on for you guys, so stay put for that on Wattpad!_** ;)

_**Jinx** _

Jinx was a mischievous soul, there was no denying that. Not when she made others trip, use her powers to ruin the days of others, or make the equipment malfunction at an important moment

However, with you, she would be different, at least her way of causing chaos was. She would bend over in front of you, sometimes sneak her underwear into your things, and constantly made insinuations

It was crystal clear that she wanted you badly, but being in a tight schedule thanks to the institution you both attended, it wasn't all that easy. At least until last week

Jinx kept provoking you mercilessly, to the point that it was getting annoying. When you two were left alone to organize something, she sat on the desk in front of you while you picked something up and she lowered her panties

You saw a glimpse of her lower lips, but when she noticed, she faked to be in despair, saying how indecent that was and that she deserved to be detained for that

However, you've had had enough of that behavior, so you pushed her back into the desk while spreading her legs. She quickly understood what you were doing and cheered in victory

This wasn't what she wanted, though, as you started to tease her back, abusing her wet entrance with a slow lick and then rubbing yourself against it. Turns out Jinx had a higher sex drive, so she was reacting strongly to your actions

The pink-haired begged you to put your member in her mouth, but you refused and instead spread her legs before ramming yourself into her. She screamed in pleasure while holding on to the edges of the desk, with her eyes rolling back

Jinx was always talking big and provoking others, but never expected any consequences for it, although she couldn't deny that she loved it when you just put her in her place like that


	29. (Semi NSFW) Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do once things calm down? (This was oddly wholesome)

**Diana:** If one of you is too tired, the other will play with their partner's hair, stroking it gently and humming them to sleep

 **Jessica:** You hold her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, to make her feel loved

 **Dinah:** You take a shower together, she takes her time washing you and likes to comment on how beautiful you are to her (similar to Jessica, but roles inverted)

 **Harley:** She likes to watch a movie with you. Sometimes that's the first thing that is agreed on before going at it

 **Ivy:** She talks in a sweeter tone, with even a little praise, saying how you are an amazing lover, both in and out of the bed. She would give you something to drink to restore your energies

 **Raven:** She likes to be left alone to meditate for a bit. You always respect her wish, and she would invite you to hang out after

 **Louise** : You get a bathrobe for both to regulate your temperatures dropping

 **Cassandra:** She gives her all when doing it, so it's not rare that she ends up falling asleep in your arms

 **Barbara** : You two cuddle together under a warm blanket and surf the internet. (Mostly looking at memes)

 **Kendra:** She gets surprisingly emotional, sometimes showing a bit of insecurity or fear about how she lives her life. You are always there to reassure her

 **Helena:** She has the wine at the ready, and sometimes you two look at the night sky together while enjoying the drink

 **Artemis:** You have a conversation to make sure you are good, it would often result in jokes and healthy teasing

 **Bleez** : She isn't one for love, let alone emotions, so don't expect her to stay often

 **Kara:** She likes it when you sleep in her arms, it brings her so much peace that she ends up falling asleep too

 **Zatanna:** You take a bubble bath together, with music that you both enjoy, and take your time cleaning yourselves

 **Jinx:** After leaving such a mess, you would always carry her to the bed that was still intact and lay her there. Sometimes you would stay with her


	30. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is it the morning after doing it with her?

**Diana** **:** She would wake you up with a kiss, whispering that it is time for both of you to go to work. She does it in such a gentle way, its impossible to be mad at her

 **Jessica:** You stroke her hair, always appreciating the view of a peaceful Jessica sleeping by your side

 **Dinah:** She sings in the morning while she gets dressed. It's such a pleasant thing to wake up to

 **Harley:** Since she moves a bit when she sleeps, she sometimes rolls off the bed and falls, but that's why you also have pillows on the floor. It was your idea

 **Ivy:** She loves to caress your cheek, taking her time to study your features and even giving you a gentle peck on the cheek or forehead

 **Raven:** She would be a blushing mess when she sees that you stayed with her, but doesn't actually do anything to kick you out

 **Louise:** You like to surprise her with the smell of her favorite meal, so you get up early to cook some for her

 **Cassandra:** She quietly gets up to start her morning training, being extra stealthy to not wake you up

 **Barbara:** She likes to cuddle so much when she senses that you are waking up, she holds on to you so that you stay with her a bit longer

 **Kendra:** When working with the League, you would act like professionals, but when that's not the case, you would talk about it a bit, sometimes even coming up with ideas for next time

 **Helena:** You take her to eat breakfast at some restaurant, preferably with a good view of the city

 **Artemis:** Morning sex can be a thing, but if that's not the case, she convinces you to go get something to eat with her

 **Bleez** **:** She leaves while you ate sleeping. Considering how loud she is, the fact that she left you quietly was practically a sign that she cared

 **Kara:** She quickly checks for any threat that requires an immediate response, if not, she won't leave your side for a while

 **Zatanna:** She conjures something to drink, either coffee or just hot chocolate. Leaving the bed to get breakfast? Let magic take care of it

 **Jinx:** She is actually a lovely girl, enjoying the quiet of the morning but only when the two of you have privacy. If not, acts as if nothing happened and behaves like her chaotic self


	31. The future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of endless adventure and youthful romance, it is time to face the next greatest challenge for the couple: Living together
> 
> A/N: I've gotten so many requests for either a proposal, marriage, or even a child chapter, so I'm combining them all into one! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did

**_ Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman _ **

After years of brutal fighting, the Justice League had finally put an end to their greatest foe, Darkseid. With the fall of this tyrant, came a new era of peace

This meant less work for the superheroes, but also that you could spend more time with Diana

And you did not waste a second. After figuring out a way to make your relationship work despite the danger, you proposed to her, weeks after the invasion ended

Even some of her teammates were there, and they all cheered when she said yes, almost tearing up at the question

The wedding took place at the shores of Themyscira. Magic arrangements were made so that all of you could set foot on it just for this occasion

Needless to say, the people present at the wedding was an incredibly odd crowd. Regardless, they were part of your world, and what a world it was

You moved to her apartment, where you lived the dream life for a year until the time came for a child to enter your lives

She was a beautiful brunette child, named Yara. She would inherit an incredible durability thanks to both of you, with enhanced strength and heightened senses, she was a handful as a kid

But she also inherited this desire to make the world a better place, so by the time she turned 10, she went to train with the Amazons for the next decade and later returning to become the next generation's Wonder Woman

As for you two, you took the opportunity and started traveling all around the world, the adventures were truly neverending, especially when having an Amazon for a partner  
  
  


_** Jessica Cruz/ Green Lantern ** _

Over time, your bond strengthened massively and working as partners contributed to this as well

Jessica would go on to become one of the universe greatest Lanterns, making a name for herself as her battle against her anxiety was won for the most part

It was your continuous support what took her so far, and she didn't hesitate to say yes when you gave her a new ring, an engagement one

The wedding took place in Oa, with friends from both Corps and even the Justice League showing up to celebrate your union. The Guardians allowed it, seeing as you two had saved the universe multiple times, you earned it

You had two kids together, a boy and a girl, a handful on their own, but your duties as Lanterns remained

Although the benefit of having you two as parents was that you would take the kids to travel to space every now and then. Safely and under a safety construct of course, but it was still amazing to see their reactions

Every kid had dreamt of reaching the stars, but actually doing it? Not by a landslide

But when it came the time to raise them, it was you who retired as a Blue Lantern and decided to take care of the kids and ensure they grew up to be wonderful people as well

Of course, Jessica would always return home after her missions, and when the time called for it, you would reprise your role as a Lantern and jump to help your wife. Just like the old times  
  
  


**_Dinah Lance/ Black Canary_ **

Dinah Lance was known for doing things instead of waiting around for them to happen, and when it came to your relationship, it was no different. As soon as things seemed to calm down, she approached and proposed to you in the middle of the bar, disregarding everyone else in the place

You almost threw the things you were holding at the moment when you saw her getting on one knee and looking at you with a confident smile, but ultimately, you said yes, embracing her tightly with a huge smile

Everyone cheered when you did so, having known the two of you for a while

The wedding was bigger than what you could've imagined, all thanks to one of Dinah's friends, Bruce Wayne, who also attended the event along with journalist Clark Kent and Diana Prince. Truly, Dinah had a way bigger life outside the bar

But that only made you feel even luckier that she chose you

Regardless, they all celebrated your union, both her friends and yours, and Dinah herself got to sing with one of Gotham's greatest bands, that was a performance that wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon

Life only got better for you from that point, getting your own business, a house, and even a wonderful daughter that had a natural talent for music. It was of no surprise that she would move on to become a famous artist

However, living the good life didn't make Dinah less of a badass, as she would continue to support the League when they needed it, even taught your daughter a few moves to make sure she would be able to defend herself, and continued to act as a mentor for the new generation of heroes

_**Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy** _

Being in a relationship with two of Gotham's most hated villains was indeed a dangerous thing to do, but thanks to them saving people when an earthquake hit the city, that changed for the better

You could now go out in the streets with them. While a polyamorous was still a bizarre thing, at least they weren't chasing them down like an angry mob anymore

It was Harley's idea to get married in secret, and Ivy was terrified of the idea, but you managed to talk her into it. She hadn't made such a strong bond before, it made sense for her to be afraid of it getting even stronger because, in her eyes, it was just as likely to fail

However, you proved her wrong. When you quit the police force and moved with them into a secluded place, you showed Ivy just how committed you were to them

And so began a quiet life for the three of you, at least until Harley adopted a couple of kids into the family. Surprisingly enough, they accepted the fact that they had all three of you as parents at the same time, the even grew to like it

Of course, Harley would be the whacky parent that would take them on adventures from time to time...yes, Ivy and you would be the responsible ones that would get them out of trouble

Sure, it wasn't as chaotic as being a police officer in Gotham, but with Harley and Ivy by your side, it was never a dull experience

**_Rachel Roth/ Raven_ **

After the Titans defeated Trigon, with your help, of course, Raven was finally free to live her life without any fear whatsoever. The first thing she did with this newfound freedom was to ask you to come to Azarath with her

She told you that she wanted to restore this place to the paradise it once was, but also make it a safe haven for those young magic users who were struggling with their powers

You had been with her for most of the ride, including the worst part which was taking down an inter-dimensional tyrant, so of course, you wouldn't abandon her now

And so, you called in a couple of favors and reconstructed Azarath, with Rachel by your side now. I felt so odd to build rather than destroying, but it was a welcome change

Rachel's dream became a reality and together, you ran this sanctuary for magic users

Though you never technically married, you were definitely together and even had a kid, a son who was incredibly well-versed in dark magic, but that was the same reason that his upbringing was so special

While Rachel would teach him all about suppressing emotions to achieve control, you would spark some mischief in the little guy, using your voodoo magic to cause a little chaos here and there

Of course, mom would get mad at you for doing so, but having these escapades would help your son to balance their darkness in a much more humane way

_**Louise Lincoln/ Killer Frost** _

Louise was a rebel, and there was no changing that, but thanks to you, she channeled that for the better. Upon helping to save the city, she became the head of security for S.T.A.R Labs, and considering how often that was needed, her job was always thrilling

Your efforts didn't go unnoticed either, rehabilitating Louise did wonders for your career, eventually landing you in the seat of director for Arkham Asylum

Bowing to use this new power to take care of the patients, not just locking them up only for them to escape every three days

Your jobs were demanding enough to keep both of you busy, but you always managed to make time for each other. This is why you didn't have a child of your own but did get married after two years of being Louise's lover

It might have been a lot of wait, but it was worth it. After all, it was a brand new life for her outside a containment cell

She found it hard to believe that she could be herself and have a stable life at the same time. She didn't want the thrill to end, but thanks to your shared life, that was never the case  
  
  


_**Cassandra Cain/ Orphan** _

Whether you saw her or not, Cassandra always kept an eye on you, and that job offer at Wayne Enterprises changed your life for the better, eventually earning a position as one of Wayne Technologies's best researchers and engineers, and considering that this was the biggest branch of Wayne Enterprises, it was a mindblowing achievement

Not to mention, they paid for your sister's treatment in the meantime

Cassandra wasn't an easy person to contact, but whenever you saw her, you made sure to show her your gratitude, using your free time to take her to the movies, or ice skating, even dancing every now and then. She made your world a better one, and you taught her how to live in hers

It was eventually known that one of Bruce Wayne's daughters dated you, but it was much better now that you didn't work as a henchman. Together, you had a kid, a little girl who didn't talk much but enjoyed acting a lot

One of Cassandra's friends, Basil offered to give her some acting lessons and sure enough, you were invited to her movie premieres a few years later

Even when Batman retired and a new one took his place, Cassandra devoted her life to fighting crime, and it was known that Wayne Enterprises supported Batman, so you also made sure that she would stay safe by making better equipment to aid her  
  
  


_ **Barbara Gordon/ Batgirl** _

Due to an unfortunate encounter with the Joker, Barbara was left paralyzed for a while, taking years upon years of effort to be able to walk again. However, you were there for her every step of the way (pun not intended) and celebrated her small victories, while also keeping the friendly rivalry that you had with her when it came to your studies, which would be the catalyst for you two graduating at the top of your class

Barbara helped Bruce to administrate Wayne Enterprises and eventually became the CEO **.** As for you, you started working on an antidote, a way to reverse extreme mutations, inspired by what happened to your uncle Kirk

Funded by Wayne, it didn't take long to find a serum that allowed people to return to a human form, giving them an alternative other than becoming monsters due to prejudice and discrimination **.** Waylon Jones and Basil Karlo were amongst the people that you cured, and most importantly, Kirk Langstrom himself

You won an award for that one

Despite having achieved so much on your own, you two were at heart, the same goofy couple that lighted the other's mood whenever it was necessary. It came as no surprise that she said yes when you proposed to her, and the wedding was just as exciting

Being celebrities in your respective areas, the list of guests was massive, even security was hired for the event, but fortunately, it was not needed

A kid would come to your life, a gifted one that excelled in school early on, but thanks to your teachings, they still managed to be happy, not too cocky (unless it was needed),and if possible, helping those that were struggling.

It was also so cute to see his reaction to his mother's stories from when she used to be Batgirl and Oracle too, and of course, you could always brag that you dated an actual superhero  
  
  


_**Kendra Saunders/** _ _**Hawkgirl** _

You lived a dangerous life, that was no secret, but during an attack from an alien race, your airship was attacked and destroyed

Kendra was able to save you, but you lost a leg that day. It would take a while to get used to a prosthetic, but you would get back into the action eventually

Of course, she was there for you every time it was needed, so the experience was much more bearable with her by your side

You rose through the ranks of A.R.G.U.S and became the director's right hand. While no longer acting in the field, you now coordinated operations and defenses when it came to defending the Earth

When it came time to settle down, Kendra and you had two daughters, both of them having the spirit of a true warrior like their folks, one of them even enrolled in the military

Your lover would often keep you physically active too, challenging you to games or even races or sparring together. The loser had to cook dinner

Kendra Saunders was a woman of many lives, but for once, she felt completely at peace with the one she was living, and when the time of death came, she would greet her like an old friend, for the first time  
  


_**Helena** _ _**Bertinelli** _ _**/ Huntress** _

Thanks to your combined efforts, Black Mask's empire came crumbling down, with you taking over to ensure that Gotham's underworld wouldn't affect the city as much

You were now the one that kept the worst criminals at bay, and with Huntress as your enforcer and the Batfamily helping from time to time, it was an even fight

After a year of being together and getting a hold of things, Helena and you got married in secret, to protect each other and avoid unnecessary attention

The life of a crime lord was indeed a dangerous one, hence why you didn't have children with Helena, but that didn't mean that you didn't watch over the orphans of Gotham, making sure that no harm would ever come to them, even as collateral damage

Public knowledge of you depicted you as a dangerous crime lord, hardly any different than Black Mask himself, but those that you worked with, including street-level superheroes, knew that that was far from the truth

Deep inside, you were someone who wanted the best for the people of Gotham, even if they didn't know it, but Helena did, and that was enough


	32. The multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: When given an opportunity to gaze into the vast multiverse, what does your sweetheart see for the two of you?

**_Diana_ **

After defeating a multiversal level threat, she was offered to be part of a group of protectors of all creation. This would mean that she would transcend, but also that she wouldn't get to see you again

So, pleading just one thing to these higher beings, she brought you along with her, and you became protectors of all but also lovers for all eternity

Diana would sacrifice anything to stop the end of the universe, but if she could bring you along after the worst had passed, she would do without hesitation  
  
  
  


 _ **Jessica**_  
You became a Blue Lantern due to a tragedy, but in another reality, you allowed rage to consume you instead of listening to hope, thus making you a Red Lantern

Jessica, however, listened to hope and became a Blue Lantern instead. When you two were forced to work together to repel a crisis, she became interested in you and managed to cure your rage, for the most part

In this reality, she was the one that helped you  
  
  
  


**_Dinah_ **

Your musical talent caused sensation when you worked at the bar, and it wasn't a surprise that someone would eventually discover you and make a deal. However, you did not forget the girl who pushed you to be better all this time 

So you brought Dinah with you and convinced her to be your music partner. Together you became a pair of celebrities and got to travel all around the world

Fame and all, but you made time to do something romantic with Dinah every time it was possible, and she always appreciated it  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Harley/Pamela** _

Grown disillusioned by the GCPD, you became a vigilante in the streets of Gotham. One that became a tad too violent, this resulted in the Batman putting you in Arkham

Harleen Quinzel became the director of Arkham Asylum but made a point to help you personally, knowing that there was more to you than that

And she was not wrong. With her help, you learned to balance your violent tendencies, and grew attached to her

Pamela was your partner when you had group therapy, and grew closer to you when the doctor wasn't around or the guards didn't force you back into your cell. Sure, Arkham was far from a paradise, but having the two of them was the best thing you could have asked for  
  
  


_**Rachel** _

You became a master of voodoo, yet you balanced the chaos of this magic with no problem, but carried yourself differently, opting for a more elegant and serious approach

Rachel gave in to her demonic part but keeping just enough of her humanity so that she wouldn't be a mindless creature

Instead, she ended up becoming quite the troublemaker, a troublemaker that was infatuated by the challenge you provided since, in this reality, it was you who kept her at bay and not the other way around  
  
  
  


_**Louise** _

As it is usual, a riot broke out in Arkham, but you just happened to be in the middle of it. Despite protest from the inmates, your life was ultimately taken by one of the most dangerous villains

Louise broke down by this and killed that villain instead before disappearing from the phase of the Earth.

This didn't cause Louise to get somber, but rather, being grateful that it wasn't her reality and that you were very much still alive and well with her  
  
  
  


**_Cassandra_ **

She followed in her mother's footsteps and became one of the world's top assassins. Meanwhile, you rose to power, forming your own gang, one that complicated things for her

So it was inevitable that Cassandra would come for you. When that happened, however, you were both ambushed and forced to work together to escape

Once that was done, she took a liking to you and became a frequent visitor until you finally asked her to stay and become part of your gang. Surprisingly, she accepted and ended up working as your enforcer, and eventually, lover  
  
  
  


**_Barbara_ **

That faithful day when the Joker crippled Barbara was one that would never be forgotten, but in this reality, you were there and even took the bullet for her

Barbara was quick to knock out the surprised Joker, leaving him unconscious while she called for an ambulance.

She lived with the guilt of taking away your ability to walk, but you kept comforting her, saying that you'd do it again in a heartbeat  
  
  
  


**_Kendra_ **

In a reality where she would lose her special abilities, you stood by her side. Kendra would never cease to be a warrior and vital member of the Justice League, but you also joined to make sure she wouldn't get too injured

It was a lot to take in for her, knowing that she would not reincarnate once again, but you were with her every step of the way and convinced her to make the most of it.

You made it a mission to show her everything she had missed out on for being too busy saving the world

Kendra was afraid, but thanks to you, she grew to become a happy woman   
  


**_Helena_ **

The day her family was betrayed and murdered by another gang was one that set Helena to become the Huntress, but in this reality, your family discovered this plot. You convinced them to help, saying that this could be an opportunity to grow in power and allies

You were not wrong. You managed to save the Bertinellis, who apparently had inner problems which ended up tearing the mother and father apart, but your help did not go unnoticed, for when her dad passed away, Helena became the head of her family and swore allegiance to yours as a payment

It didn't take long for love to unfold and result in your families merging into one. Together, you became Gotham's most prominent gang, and even got some of the city's biggest criminals to work for you   
  



	33. Cuddles

**Diana**

She enjoys when you lay on her, likes to him when you're asleep  
  


**Jessica**

She feels safe when you embrace her so close. She likes to listen to your heartbeat  
  


**Dinah**

Having you at a kissing distance is always a plus for her. She likes to feel you close to her  
  
  


**Harley**

She can switch between being the big or the small spoon but likes to curl up sometimes  
  


**Pamela**

She feels as if she can keep you safe like that. Your breath on her neck reminds her of her vow to do so  
  


**Rachel**

  
She won't admit it, but she would always end up cuddling close to you, even when she wasn't at the beginning of the night  
  
  


**Louise**

Similar to Jessica, it's comforting to her to sleep like that, knowing that you would have her back and that she could truly rest   
  


**Cassandra**

She's a hugger alright, sometimes clings on to you, but she just enjoys feeling your warmth...and when you stroke her hair too  
  
  


**Barbara**

You two have fallen asleep so many times it's no surprise you'd be able to find a way to cuddle up anywhere, honestly

**Kendra**

She'll be the bigger spoon most of the time, due to her wings, but also in a reassuring way to tell you that she won't leave your side  
  


**Helena**

She likes to taste your lips before going to bed, it's like a treat to her. She likes to show you her affection even if she doesn't explicitly say it


	34. (NSFW) Being asked to do anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request!

**Diana** : Are you sure you can withstand it?

 **Jessica** : I umm...I don't know if I'd survive that

 **Dinah** : You'll have to earn it, babe~

 **Harley** : Hmm, can we try this toy while we're at it?

 **Pamela** : Of course, bend over~

Or

If you ask nicely, I'll think about it

(Depends on how dominant she feels at the moment)

 **Rachel** : No ( Still expects you to do it)

 **Louise** : Feeling feisty aren't we? We'll see about it as we go

 **Cassandra** : ...Okay

 **Barbara** : Hmm. Sure, we can try!

 **Hawkgirl** : Alright, but don't be ashamed if you cum first~

 **Helena** : Get me off first, then we'll talk about a reward

 **M'gann** : Do be gentle, alright?

 **Leslie** : You remember the safe word? Good, let's do it

 **Artemis** : You know it, babe~

 **Bleez** : Get down. Now

 **Kara** : I don't want to kill you, hun

 **Zatanna:** You know what? Let's go

 **Jinx** : YES!!


	35. (Semi NSFW) Lingerie

**_ Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman  _ **

  
(In black, wine or white)

_ **Jessica Cruz/ Green Lantern** _

(In green or black)

**_ Dinah Lance/ Black Canary  _ **

**_ Harleen _ ** **** **_ Quinzel _ ** **_ / Harley Quinn _ **

( In red. *Insert reference here*)

_**Pa** _ _**mela** _ _**Isley/ Poison Ivy** _

(In green, white or black)

_**Rachel Roth/ Raven** _

**_ Louise Lincoln/ Killer Frost _ **

  
(In white or baby blue)

C _** assandra Cain/ Orphan ** _

_** Barbara Gordon/ Batgirl ** _

(In purple, black, or red)

_** Kendra Saunders/  ** _ _** Hawkgirl ** _

  
(In red, orange, or yellow)

_** Helena  ** _ _** Bertinelli ** _ _** / Huntress  ** _

(In purple or black)

**_ M'gann  _ ** **_ M'orzz _ ** **_ / Miss Martian  _ **

(In white)

**_ Leslie Willis/  _ ** **_ Livewire _ ** ****

(In black or electric blue, wink wink)

_** Artemis Crock ** _

(In olive green)

  
_**Bleez** _

_**Kara Zor-El/** _ **_Powergirl_ **

**_Zatanna_ ** **_Zatara_ **

_**Jinx** _


	36. Third wave (characters)

**\- Starfire (Koriand'r)**

**\- Punchline (Alexis Kaye)**

**\- Wonder Girl (Donna Troy)**

**\- Cheshire (Jade** ******Nyguen)** ****

**\- Artemis of Bana-Mighdall**


End file.
